A New Beginning
by liife2uck2
Summary: When Karkat moves accross the country he must attend a new school. He is not looking forward to this at all. He has to leave his best friend, girlfriend, and several others. He is dissappointed and upset. Rated M because of smut, abuse, rape, and adult language.
1. Chapter 1: Anticipating Tomorrow

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You just moved to Maryland. You had to leave your girlfriend Terezi, your best friend Gamzee, and a few others in California. Right now it is August and school will start tomorrow. You are not thrilled because your parents made you apply to a private college prep school which you got a full scholarship to. You will be going into the nineth grade. Only fiftey kids are in each grade. It is late at night and you can hear the T.V. in the living room. Your parents seem to be watching some old mystery show. You lie awake thinking about your friends. You pull out your laptop to talk with them.

_CG: HEY GAMZEE._

_TC: HeY wHaT uP MoThErFuCkEr. IsN't It LiKe MiDnIgHt WhErE yOu ArE?_

_CG: I CAN'T SLEEP YOU KNOW THAT._

_TC: YoU mAy WaNt To TrY hArDeR 'cUz DoN't YoU gOt ScHoOl ToMoRrOw?_

_CG: DON'T REMIND ME._

_TC: WhY dOn'T yOu TaLk To YoUr GiRlFrIeNd AbOuT tHiS?_

_CG: YOU KNOW WE DIDN'T LEAVE ON THE NICEST OF TERMS ASSHOLE._

_TC: YoU cOuLd StIlL TaLk._

_CG: YEAH RIGHT. SHE HATES ME._

_TC: I dOn'T tHiNk ShE sEeMeD aS mAd As YoU'rE lEtTiNg On MoThErFuCKeR._

You shut your laptop really quickly because you hear a knock on your door.

"Come in," you say in a tired, hoarse voice to throw off any indication that you are wide awake.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" your mother asks completley unaware of your energy status.

"Sort of," you say trying to sound irriatated.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am fine."

"Well good night then," she says as she closes the door.

"'Night," you say right before it closes.

You open your laptop to see that Gamzee has signed off. You take his advice and check up on Terezi.

_CG: HEY._

_CG: SO, UM, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?_

You knew she wasn't going to respond. She hates you especially after you told her that she was lame for hanging out with this Strider kid who was presumably the coollest kid at your old school. She through a fit and called you a jerk for being so protective of her and not letting her have any freedom. You made a huge mistake by saying that she was a stupid handicap that wouldn't know what a hipster was even if he kissed her. She called you a mutant bastard who rather screw Egbert than her. The worst part is she wasn't wrong. You were born with a genetic disorder that caused your eyes to be a really light brown that looked yellow. You also did have more feelings for some guys at your school than girls. Why must your life suck? So you lie awake in bed waiting for tomorrow.

Turns out you did dose of for a couple hours you guess. You wake up at five in the morning. The last time you checked it was two a.m. You hop in the shower and get dressed. You are surprised to see that it is only five thirty. You check your phone to see what time it is in California. Two thirty. Way to early for any of your friends to be up. Someone seems to be messaging you. That is weird it is two thirty in California.

_AC: : 33 *ac looks up at karkat lying in his bed and wonders if he is awake*_

It is your penpal that you were assigned to. It was for a charity that helped autistic kids like her become more social. You talked with her every morning at five thirty a.m. Californian time. You forgot she lived here and that you told her that you moved.

_CG: WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY?_

_AC: : 33 oh! you are awake_

_CG: YES. AND I REPEAT: WHY A YOU UP SO EARLY?_

_AC: : 33 beclawse i have school today silly_

_CG: I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO A SPECIAL SCHOOL._

_AC: : 33 i did but meow that i am in high school my purrants let me apply to a whole bunch of small private schools_

_CG: THAT IS GREAT. WHICH ONE ARE YOU GOING TO?_

You don't know what it is about this girl that makes you feel so relaxed and big brother like. You lo- you mean hate the idea.

_AC: : 33 i furgot the name i am so bad with those_

_CG: YOU HAVE GOT TO START REMEMBERING._

_AC: : 33 im sorry i know_

_CG: IT'S OKAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO APOLIGIZE._

_AC: : 33 oh okay_

_AC: : 33 i have to start getting ready i will talk to you tomorrow bye karkat_

_CG: TALK TO YOU TOMORROW._

You shut your laptop and you see that it is only five thirty-five. You are going to be bored out of your mind for the next two and a half hours.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy in the Street

You decide to watch one of your many romcoms. As you look through trying to find the perfect one someone catches your eye. It is a really tall kid that seems to be your age walking his dogs. It seems like he has been awake for quite some time. As he passes under a street light you can see that he has glasses and they look like they are tinted two different colours. _That's odd_ you think because who's glasses are tinted when it is dark out, let alone with different colours? You want to greet him but you decide not to because it is probably bitterly cold in the mornings here. You let him pass by.

You decide on _Lion King 1 1/2_ to watch even though it is your least favourite of _The Lion King _movies. You put the D.V.D. into your laptop and wait for the movie to start.

_Wow, time flies by fast! _You think as you look at the clock on your computer as the credits begin to go up. It reads seven a.m.

You hear the bus pull up and you grab your bag. As you get onto the bus you look for a place to sit. You see the same kid you saw earlier walking his dogs. You see that his glasses are not only tinted different colours, but are colored so they look as though he should be wearing them to a 3D show. You find that kind of cu- you mean he is a total ass hat.

You grab a seat right behind him. As the bus starts to move again you lean forward and to see what he is doing on his phone. It looks like he is trying to reject another guy without hurting his feelings. You procede to read his conversation:

_CA: oh come on sol you knoww you wwant me._

_TA: 2top a2kiing!_

_CA: don't be like that sol you knoww no one understands you like i do_

_TA: lii2ten, ii am flattered really, but ii am not iinto you like you thiink ii am_

_CA: exactly, you are so much more_

_TA: you 2eriou2ly need two 2top ii mean iit_

_CA: wwell i havve to go noww sea you later sol_

You think the guy that seems to be harrasing this poor kid in front of you must be older. The entire situation makes you feel j- you mean indifferent.

The bus finally pulls up to the school and kids begin to file off.

"Hi Sol. W-what hav-ve you been up to?" A kid that seemed to be about as tall as "Sol" and had pitch-black hair but with a blond streak running through it said as he walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I thaid that I wathn't interethted!" The kid says as he pulls away from this overly affectionate guy. You realize that this must had been the pervert that was messaging "Sol." You watch from a distance.

"Eridan. Stop it," a girl says in a gentle but stern voice as she walks up behind him and and pulls his shirt back.

"Fef!" This "Eridan" says in annoyance as he turns to this girl about as tall as him. You walk past them trying to avoid eye contact. "Nice ass," Eridan says in his perverted tone.

"Eridan. I apoligize!" The girl says as you keep walking. You blush a little.

Some how you make it through your first class with ease even though it was a get-to-know-you class. In your second class you see a that is suprisingly thin and rather short that you are assigned to sit next to.

"Hi!" She begins in a high pitch but soft spoken voice. "I am really glad I am here today. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure," you say a little confused. Then it occures to you she may have a mental promblem.

"I know today is going to be just _purr_fect," she says.

It takes you a moment to process. _Did she just say purrfect? _You ask yourself. "Is your name Nepeta?"

"How did you know that? Have you been spying on me?" she asks in a fearful voice.

"No, no. My name is Karkat Vantas," you say trying not to scare her anymore than she already is.

"Karkitty!" she exclaims happily as she throws her arms around you.

"Nepeta. who is this?" a rather tall and muscular boy says in a deep cracked voice. You are rather startled by him.

"Oh! This is Karkat. He is my penpal. Oh, and Karkitty this is Equius. He is my step-bother."

"Um, nice to um, meet you." you say as you extend a shaky hand that you try to steady.

He hesitates for a moment than grasps your hand with such strength that you hear a slight crack as he shakes it. You feel as though you just encountered Death himself and somehow survived.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Up With Him

After second period you head to third where you see "Sol" which you are pretty sure is not his real name. In this class you don't have assigned seats so you just sit next to him. He looks over at you and looks then back down at his paper.

"God, I hate Eridan." he finally says during the freetime the teacher gives the class. It was an obvious attempt at a conversation.

"Who? The kid with the blonde streak?" you ask jumping at a chance to get to know someone.

"Yeah. He ith alwayth hitting on me. I am ga- I mean I am not interethted in him thpethifically." Oh, fuck he has a lisp.

"It's alright I am really okay with you being gay and all."

"Good becauthe thome people are jutht homophobeth."

"I know it is just stupid."

"Tho anyway I told Eridan I am gay thith patht thummer and he hath not left me alone thinthe. He jutht got hith driverth lithenthe and keepth begging me to let him give me a ride to thchool thinthe we live in the thame neighborhood but I am truly afraid to go anywhere with him. And what'th wortht ith my mom agreeth that I should go with him. She doethn't know about me being gay or anything though."

"Wait, I saw you walking your dogs this morning."

"Tho your the new neighborth!"

"Fuck does that mean that Eridan lives by me, too?"

"Unfortunatly yeth."

"God damn it!"

"I jutht feel thorry for hith thithter."

"He has a sister?"

"Yeah her name ith Feferi. They are twinth."

"I can't stand sharing a neighborhood with him. I can't imagine what it would be like- for nine months-" shivers run down you spine.

"I know right?" he says as the bell rings.

"By the way my name is Karkat."

"Oh yeah, Thollukth." He says as he holds out his hand. You shake hands and depart. God you hate his glasses and his lisp.

You head to fourth period but stop by your locker on the way there. As you exchange books you see a Eridan coming your way. You quickly shut your locker and grab your books trying avoid him. It is a narrow escape.

You are able to meet up with Nepeta in fourth period without Equius breathing down your neck. When the bell rings you are off to yet another uneventful period. Now everyone is anxious and hungry because it is right before lunch. You are among the many that can't wait, however, you do.


	4. Chapter 4: A Huge Mistake

**I must apologize for how short my last chapter was but I promise this one will be longer!**

..._line break..._

As you enter the cafeteria you wait in line for todays special. Once you pay for lunch you look for a seat and someone to sit by. Nepeta waves you over. She is already sitting by Equius who does not look too happy with her by this. You walk over and sit down beside her. Within seconds Sollux sits by you and he looks rather frustrated. He looked fine an hour ago.

"Sollux why do you look so bad?"

"Athk him," he says irratablity as Eridan comes to join you. He has a smile that screams that he had done something he shouldn't have like a mischevous child.

"Aw, fuck." you say with as much irratablility as Sollux.

Eridan grabs Sollux's chair and moves it over away from you. Then he grabs a chair of his own and sits between the two of you. "Oh come on. You know-w you liked it." Eridan says messing up Sollux's hair.

"Fuck off, Eridan," Sollux says pushing away his hand and smoothing out his hair.

"Oh so I w-was on?" Eridan says breaking into a huge alligator grin.

"Eridan." Feferi says in her gentle yet stern voice as she comes to join you and takes a seat on the other side one Sollux.

"Fef, come on. You kow-w I am just playing." Eridan pleads as Feferi sits down on the other side of Sollux.

"Hello. Are these seats being occupied?" A really tan girl says indicating the three seats that are left. Next to her is a gothic chick with short, blonde hair and behind her is a girl with really long black hair.

"Oh, hello Kanaya, Rose, and Jade. No, these seats are free." Feferi says in a polite tone.

"Thank you." the gothic girl says without a smile. She sits down next to Feferi and the tan girl sits next to her. The girl with the long black hair sits in between Equius and the tan girl.

"By the way, Jade, I heard that Bec was sick." Feferi said trying to be her friendly self.

"Oh, yeah. Um, he was. But he is better now!" the girl with the long black hair says in a cheerful voice.

"That is really great." Feferi says with a smile.

"Wait. What did you do?" You ask Eridan knowing whatever he did couldn't be good and tracing the information that you were originally after.

"Right," Eridan begins with his alligator grin returning. "In the hallw-way I saw-w Sol so naturally I w-went up to greet him."

"You did more than jutht 'greet me'" Sollux says with agrivation.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Eridan coninues. "So anyw-way I put my arm around him and he freaks out."

"No I freaked out becauthe you thaid that we were going thomewhere thuper thepcial. Then you pulled me towardth the janitorth clothet and thaid 'It'th okay I am wearing protecthon.'" Sollux snaps at Eridan.

"I didn't mean it in a bad w-way." Eridan says trying to sound innocent.

You just stare at Eridan in a disgusted shock. How could he do that to Sollux? On the first day of school and everything! "I can't believe how fucking perverted you are!" You say in a quiet yet loud enough voice so that Sollux heard it too.

"What was that Karkitty?" Nepeta asks in her high-pitch yet soft spoken voice.

"Oh, um," you never like cussing when you talk to Nepeta. You are afraid she may go to her parents and say something that she shouldn't and then you would get into huge trouble. "I was just calling Eridan mean."

"Why? Beclawse he tried to rape Pawlux?" She asks in an innocent tone.

"I w-would nev-ver make him do anything he didn't w-want to!" Eridan says defensivley.

"Yeah right! You tried to get me to do it with you tho many timeth I lotht track! You even tried to forthe me to thmoke!" Sollux said on the verge of totally losing it.

"Pawlux?" Nepeta said in a nervous and fearful voice.

"Sollux, calm down." Equius says in warning tone.

"Thorry Nepeta. Didn't mean to thcare you." Sollux says trying to sound sorry.

"So Kar," Eridan starts. "I hear your the new-w neighbors."

"Yeah, so?"

"I could giv-ve you a ride to school sometime."

"No way in hell am I going to get into a car with you after hearing that!" You say growing with rage.

"Oh come on. Fef w-would be there to protect you."

"I shouldn't have to!" Feferi snaps at Eridan.

"So w-what do you say?" Eridan asks with a grin.

"Go to hell." You reply bitterly.

Your next two classes fly by and when the bell rings you are out the door. You stop by your locker and grab what you need. As you walk out the front door you see Eridan in a bright red sports convertable. He gets out and walks over to you.

"I could driv-ve you home. It w-would be quicker than the bus." Eridan says trying to sound friendly and not as perverted as he actually is.

You think for a moment. "I'll go if Sollux does too."

As soon as you say that you wish you hadn't. Eridan smiles in his perverted smile. "Okay." He calls Sollux over which doesn't seem to be to happy about this. "If you are w-willing to let me give you a ride home Kar w-will come too."

"Theriouthly?"

"I guess." You say trying to be casual about the whole situation.

"I'm not thure." Sollux says unevenly.

"Oh come _on_. Fef w-will be there, too so you w-will be safe." Eridan says pleadingly.

After a moments hesitaton Sollux finally responds, "Okay I'll go, but no- whatever it ith you do that maketh you tho creepy."

Eridan, once again, breaks into that same alligator grin. "Yes! Come on."


	5. Chapter 5: The Gemeni's Perspective

**You guys are really awesome! Seriously, every time you guys write a review and send it to me, while I am reading it I stop breathing and I start laughing and smiling. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

_...line break..._

Your name is Sollux Captor. You are in a car with someone who tried to rape you numerous times. You don't know how you were talked into this. Feferi, your attempted rapist's twin sister, is driving you. On the passenger's side sits the person who tried to rape you. His name is Eridan. Next to you sits the new kid to your neighborhood and school. His name is Karkat Vantas. He is the one who convinced you to go with Eridan. He does not know how much of a pervert Eridan can be. He has only skimmed the surfice. Eridan had tried to pull you int o a janitors closet right before lunch to rape you. You had shared this with friends during lunch, Karkat being one of them. Sure he has seen Eridan around Feferi, but that is not the same at all. Feferi is Eridan's tamer. She is the one that normally pulls Eridan off you everytime he goes and tries to hit on you. Although Karkat already thinks Eridan is a pervert, he has know real idea how bad he really is.

"W-what are you thinking Sol?" Eridan asks glancing back at you.

"Jutht how bad of an idea I think thith ith." You reply.

"Hmph. How-w about you, Kar? W-what are you thinking?" Eridan says turning to Karkat.

"How long does this ride take not taking the bus?" Karkat replies trying to be rude.

"Oh about tw-wenty minutes." Eridan says not getting the hint. "So w-what do you like to do for fun, Kar?" He continues as he reaches behind him attempting to grab at your thigh. Feferi slaps at his arm which Eridan pulls away.

"I watch movies." Karkat says through his teeth.

"OOh, w-which ones?" Eridan says with way too much excitment.

After a pause Karkat finally mumbles, "Romcoms."

"I'm sorry, w-what w-was that?" Eridan says pushingly.

"He thaid romcomth." You say irratibly.

"No need to be all mad, Sol. I am sure Kar can answ-wer for himself." Eridan says egging you on.

"I said romcoms." Karkat says with a sigh.

"Oh are you tired, Kar? W-we could alw-ways go back to my place." Eridan says trying to hide the childish glee in his voice.

"That was a sigh not a yawn you pervert." Karkat says in extreme annoyance.

"You say (tay-may-tow) and I say (to-mah-tow)." Eridan says in a bit of disappointed annoyance. "But really you are alw-ways w-welcome to come to my place."

"I'll pass." Karkat says hoping Eridan will get the hint.

The rest of the ride is mostly silent. Once you reach Karkat's house he gets out and goes up his walkway. He looks through his bag for his key. After a couple seconds of searching he pauses then looks back at the car in complete fear. He tries the door then looks back at the car again. He starts walking back to the car. "I forgot my fucking key inside the damn house." He says as he reaches the car.

Not wanting Karkat having to go to Eridan's house alone you say, "It'th alright. You can come to my houthe." As soon as you say that Eridan lets out a disappointed sigh. You hold back a triumphant laugh.

Feferi continues to drive down the block until reaching your house. You realize nobody's car is in the driveway. Normally your parents don't park in the garage but maybe they did this time. Once you reach the fornt door you pull a note off and open it. It reads:

_Dear Sollux,_

_I will not be home until seven o'clock tonight or _

_maybe __later. __I have to run some errands. _

_Sorry for not telling you this morning. __You_

_ can just play at Eridan and Feferi's house. __I__ am_

_ sure they would not mind. See you at seven._

_Love,_

_Mom_

You stare in shock reading your mother's letter over again several times. After a few moments you realize that Karkat is watching you. You hand him the letter and start back to the car. You can hear Karkat cuss and he starts back with you. As soon as you reach the car Karkat hands the letter to Feferi who then hands it to Eridan. Eridan looks up with a smile and says, "Hop in. Your mother must read minds. W-we don't mind at all." Eridan says with childish glee. You both don't want to say a thing. You are afraid that might make Eridan do something that you wouldn't want him ever to do.

After driving a couple more blocks you see the houses gradually getting bigger and bigger. You finally pull into a long driveway and at the end of it sits a rather large house compared to the others. It is four stories just from the view from outside, but inside it is actually five including the refurbished basement. You have been to this house quite a few times before. As the garage door opens the car slowly pulls forward. Once you are inside you walk up some steps till you reach a door that Feferi opens with her key which she has painted blue with bubbles. As you enter you walk into a room that has the washer and drier. You walk through a second door to enter the foyer.

"Well this is it. What do you think, Karkat?" Feferi asks Karkat who is looking up at the never ending ceiling.

"What do your parents do for a living?" He asks trying to estimate the cost of a house this size.

"Dad's a lawyer and Mom's into realistate." Feferi answers with a laugh.

"Woah." Karkat replies impressed. His eyes wonder to the Eridan who is walking to the kitchen and motioning for the two of you to follow.

"You like w-what you see Kar?" Eridan says obviously not referring to the house.

Karkat lets out a low growl. You giggle. _Oh my God he is so cute. _You think, well, because he is. You and Karkat go with Eridan to the kitchen.

This is going to be a long afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6: Talking With Terezi

**Sorry it took so long for the last chapter. AND I STILL MADE A TYPO!**

_...line break..._

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are sitting in the presence of three new acquaintances. One is in your grade. His name is Sollux Captor. He looks to be almost six feet tall and still growing, he has really stupid 3D glasses and to top it all off he has a fucking lisp. One is a pervert who has tried to rape Sollux apperently several times. His name is Eridan. He is two years older, is just shorter than Sollux and has a blond streak going through his black hair. And one is Eridan's twin sister. Her name is Feferi. She is the only one that can keep Eridan from raping Sollux and/or you. You are in the house of Eridan and Feferi's parents'. How you eneded up there you have no idea.

Eridan has led you into the kitchen. "Are you guys hungry?" He asks as he begins to open up a cabinate above the refrigerator.

"I am in the mood for some popcorn." Feferi says cheerfully. "How about you guys?"

"I'm fine, thankth." Sollux says like he was angry at the gesture.

"Are you still mad over the honey? It w-was just a joke, Sol." Eridan says teasingly.

"You could have killed me!" Sollux says jumping up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Sollux is allergic to honey and Eridan let him have somefin with honey in it as a joke." Feferi explains as soon as she sees your puzzled look.

"Yeah only it wathn't funny! He would have let me die, too if you hadn't walked in." Sollux says indicating to Feferi.

Feferi doesn't say anything in Eridan's defense. "Come on, Sol. You know-w I w-would hav-ve done somefin." Eridan says as he pulls out a bag of popcorn and takes of the plastic covering.

"Yeah bury my body onthe I wath dead!" Sollux says without thought.

"I w-would not hav-ve. You know-w that, Sol." Eridan confendently says as he places a bag of popcorn into the microwave and starts it. Sollux lets out a low growl.

As soon as The popcorn is finished Eridan takes it out and throws it at Feferi who catches it. "Eridan I know when I am not wanted." Feferi says simply as she walks out of the room. You look over at Sollux who just sighs. You don't know what to do. The only person in the world you seems capable of stopping Eridan from raping you just walked out of the room.

Eridan begins to walk out of the room and motions for the two of you to follow. You grab your bag and follow behind Sollux who doesn't seem worried at all. You end up walking down some stairs into the basement. There you see a huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall. There, a couch, a recliner and a loveseat sit in a half circle facing the TV. Eridan sits down in the middle of the couch while Sollux sits on the loveseat. You make your way over to the recliner.

"The recliner is broken. W-why don't you sit next to me?" Eridan says trying to hide a smirk.

"No thanks." You say as you turn away from the recliner and sit on the carpet in front of it.

"You guys don't have any homework do you? I don't have any thank cod." Eridan asks as he makes his way over a DVD case.

"No I don't have any." You say as you think back.

"Me niether." Sollux says quickly.

"Good. Hey, Kar, w-what do you w-want to w-watch?" Eridan asks teasingly.

You let out a low growl. You see out of the corner of your eye, Sollux hiding a smile. _Oh fuck does he think I'm cute? _You think as you turn away hiding your pink cheeks. You hear Sollux supress a giggle. Now you are way more pink and borderlining red.

"You guys alright w-with _Titanic_?" Eridan asks as he holds up the case to the movie.

"I don't care." Sollux says as he pulls out his phone.

You don't say anything but mimick Sollux and begin to pester Terezi hoping to get some kind of response. You soon stop when you remember that it is only one in the afternoon in California but procede hoping that she has second lunch.

_CG: HEY, TEREZI._

_GC: WH4T D0 Y0U W4NT? 1 R34LLY D0N'T W4NT T0 T4LK T0 Y0U R1GHT N0W._

_CG: LISTEN I AM REALLY SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID BEFORE I LEFT._

_GC: 1'M R34LLY S0RRY K4RKL3S. 1 JUST C4N'T K33P F0RG1V1NG Y0UR M1ST4K3S WH3N TH3Y HURT TH4T B4D. 1 JUST C4N'T T4KE Y0UR R4G3 4NYM0R3. 1 AM R34LLY S0RRY 4ND 1 H0P3 Y0U C4N F0RG1VE M3. PL34S3 K4RKL3S, BUT W3'R3 DON3._

You can't believe you are reading this. You know this was going to come sooner or later you just hoped it would be in person or at least you would be somewhere private.

_CG: I KNEW IT JUST A MATTER OF FUCKING TIME. _

_GC: S0 Y0U UND3RST4ND?_

_CG: SURE DO. YOU WANTED TO DATE A HIPSTER WELL NOW YOU CAN. FEEL FREE TO DATE THAT DOUCHE THAT YOU REFER TO AS COOL. YOU HAVE MY FUCKING BLESSING. I MEAN, WHO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY EMOTIONS? I SURE DON'T AND I CAN TELL YOU DON'T. LET'S JUST TAKE KARKAT'S EMOTIONS, RIP THEM OUT OF HIS HEART, BURN THEM, AND DANCE ON THE ASHES LIKE THERE'S NO FUCKING TOMORROW._

_GC: G0G K4RK4T. 1 D1DN'T MEAN TO HURT Y0U. 1'M R34LLY S0RRY._

_CG: IF YOU WERE SORRY ABOUT THAN YOU WOULDN'T BE BREAKING UP WITH ME AT ALL, BUT THAT'S OKAY I HAVE ALREADY MET SOMEONE._

_GC: K4RKL3S, 1F TH1S 1S JUST 4 STUP1D W4Y T0 G3T M3 J34L0US, 1T'S N0T W0RK1NG._

_CG: IT IS NOT AND HE IS REALLY CUTE AND FUNNY AND HE LIKES ME BACK!_

You hit send entirely too quickly and forget to proof read the message.

_GC: H3? TH4T W0ULD 3XPL41N 4L0T 4CTU4LLY. N0W 1T 4LL M4K3S S3NSE! 1 KN0W WHY Y0U H4T3 D4V3: Y0U H4V3N'T KN0WN W34TH3R T0 H4T3 H1M 0R L0V3 H1M!_

_- carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] -_

Oh fuck you just made a BIG mistake. Terezi already suspected you were gay and you felt that you were yourself, but you admitting it- Eridan is sure to find out and never leave YOU alone. You sit back and begin to watch one of your favourite movies.


	7. Chapter 7: Why It Was a Mistake

**Okay.**

**Couple notes:**

**First off, DO NOT EVER TELL ME NOT TO DO SOMETHING. It will only make me want to do it more. Thus, I will end up leaving you at a cliff hanger and you will freak out and hate me.**

**Second off, Write me a comment. I enjoy them and find them funny. Literally, they make my day. I sometimes have to hold my breath just to keep myself from laughing. You guys are the reason I am doing this. I want to know your guys' opponion.**

**So anyway, I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_...line break..._

As soon as Eridan presses play he sits down next to you on the floor. You don't notice him for a moment because the music has already begun to play, but as soon as you do, you move over a bit.

"Kar, I think cooties is a little out- dated, don't you?" Eridan asks you obviously addressing the fact that you moved away from him. You barley notice that he was speaking to you but you look back and shoot him a nasty glare even though you aren't entirley sure of what he said.

As you begin to watch the move you are mezmerized by it. Completley obsorbed in the movie, you are oblivious to the fact that Eridan has moved closer to you. You are lost in the young woman's words, even as Eridan wraps his arm around your waist you eyes don't part from the screen. It isn't until a couch pillow skims the side of your face that you snap back to reality. You look over and see that Eridan is on the ground with a pillow on one side of him and his glasses on the other.

"Are w-we a bit jealous, Sol?" Eridan asks as he stands up putting his glasses back on.

"You can't be theriouthe! I wath jutht trying to to make thure that he knew what you were doing!" Sollux says irrated as his face darkens. _Oh god he's blushing. _You think as you see his cheeks get red.

"Wait, what the fuck just happened?" You ask completley unaware of what the heck was going on.

"You looked sad so I w-was going to try and comfort you." Eridan says in a innoccent tone.

"Yeah right! He had put hith arm around you and wth going to kith you!" Sollux yells in angry tone as he stands up.

You stare for a second looking at Sollux. It is completley terrifying knowing that you could get so lost in a movie and become clueless to what is happening around you.

"I w-was only trying to comfort you." Eridan says in a near whisper. All of a sudden you feel a hand around your waist.

"Get off you fucking perverted freak!" You screem as you push him away, grab your back pack and head back upstairs.

"Kar, I'm sorry. I w-won't do it again I promise!" You hear Eridan plead as you stomp up the stairs. "Kar, at least let me giv-ve you a ride home." You look back at him with the nastiest glare you have given anyone.

"Oh fucking hell no." You say before slamming the front door behind you.

As you begin to walk down the pathway, you hear the door open and shut again. "Wait! Don't leave me alone with him!" You hear Sollux say behind you.

"What the fuck? You seemed fine when we went down stairs with him and everything without Feferi." You say not even bothering to look up.

"That'th becauthe you were there, too. Feferi would never even dare to leave anyone alone with Eridan by themthelveth." Sollux says as he looks down at you. Although you are not looking up at him, you can feel his eyes on the mess you call your hair.

"Whatever." You say trying to blow the whole ordeal off. You both walk for a few moments in an awkward silence.

"Tho, um. You theemed to have watched _Titanic _before." Sollux says trying to break the silence.

"How could you have known that, fuckass?" You retort. You aren't really in the talking mood.

"Well I looked over at you and it looked like you were lipping the entire thing." Sollux says as though you knew about it, which, in fact you did not know you did.

"Wait, what? I was lipping that entire movie?" You say in utter shock. You were lipping the _entire_ movie. God, you have a promblem.

"Yeah it wath pretty cu- I mean funny." He says with an awkward laugh.

You just stare up at him for a second. _Oh god, not him, too_. You think. He must be spending too much time with Eridan. "Well that just shows how much fucking fresh air I get." You say sarcasticly.

"Eheh. I gueth it doeth." He says trying to be less awkward.

"You have got to stop using words with 's' in them. It is getting pretty fucking annoying." You say trying to sound annoyed which you find suprisingly hard.

"Tho- I mean I apologize." He says obviously avoiding the letter "s." This makes you feel kind of bad for some reason. You are clueless 'tis why.

As you continue to walk, you feel yet another awkward silence come into play. You decide it is your turn to break it. "Why do you wear those fucking glasses? They get on my last fucking nerve" You ask trying not to be to mean, however, you are.

"Oh, um... Well becauthe- tho- I mean I apologize." God you didn't realize how hard it was for this kid to avoid the letter 's.' "I wear them to- Let me jutht show you." He says as he removes his stupid 3-D glasses. "Well aren't you going to look?" Sollux says a bit irritated.

You look up and stop walking for a minute. Oh lord jegus. _He has two different coloured eyes._ You think as you continue to stare. His left eye was a deep cocoa brown, while his right eye was a soft warm blue. "Oh my god. You are-"

"Thave me the inthultth." He interrupts as he puts his glasses back on and begins walking again. _He has two _different _coloured eyes. _You think over and over again as you catch up to him.

"Wait how did that happen?" You ask pushingly even though it seems to be a sore subject.

"Genetic mutation." He mutters obviously wanting you to let it be.

"And you wear those stupid 3-D glasses because?" You ask not wanting to be left not knowing.

"Thcrew you! I wear them becauthe I feel like it!" He snaps back. "What about you? Where do you get your height from, hm?"

It's not like you are under 4'9" or anything like that. You guess he was trying to make you feel insecure. It pretty much worked. "Cheep shot." You mutter.

"Eheh. Truthe?" He asks holding out his hand. What the fuck? At first he gets all mad and defensive and now he's asking for a truce. _Bipolar much? _You think as you shake his hand.

You continue to walk until reaching Sollux's house. It isn't even close to seven. It is only about five- thirty.

"Hey fuckass. It's only like five- thirty. How do you expect to get in?" You ask rather irritated.

"Well I didn't want Eridan to know how to get into my houthe any time he wantth to so I decided it would be better if he didn't know."

"That still doesn't help. What do you have a spare key hidden under the doormatt?" You ask getting a bit anxious to get inside out of the heat.

"Not under the doormatt." He says as he reaches up and starts moving his fingures across the top of the rim of the door's frame. You hear a small scrape and see a smirk on Sollux's face. He pulls down a key covered in dust and unlocks the door with it before putting it back in its rightful place.

You think nothing of it until you remember something. "Wait, does your mom know about that key?"

"Um, yeah one doeth. She ith alwayth forgetting her key." He says tentativly.

"What, do you have two moms?" You ask trying not to be mean. It wasn't that weird to have two parents of the same gender. At least not to you. It's not like you have two parents of the same gender, it's just that you don't find it weird.

"Um, yeah. And if you thay shit about my momth-" Sollux begins to yell.

"I was just curious. I don't find it weird. You don't have to fucking shout." You say cutting him off.

"What? Do you have two parents of the same gender?" He asks curiously.

"No. I just don't find it weird." You say again. "And no, I don't know anybody besides you who has two parents of the same gender." You say probably answering his next question.

"Oh. Okay. Well what do you want to do?"


	8. Chapter 8: Killing Time

**Started: 11/11/12 9:38:17 p.m.**

_...line break..._

Your name is Sollux Captor. You have just asked a new acqauntince of yours what he would like to do. His name is Karkat. You are not sure of what his last name is even though he is in your house.

"I have no fucking clue." He replies in a mumble.

"Oh shit. Wait here." You say.

You remember that your bedroom is an absolute disaster. You run upstairs into your bedroom and begin to throw the wires and sorts that are scattered all over your bedroom into your closet. Soon you have to begin stuffing them under your bed and into a toy box that you have not opened since you were a little kid. Soon only a few thick, long extention cords are left. you decide to put those under your desk because you are completley out of room everywhere else. As you turn to go back down stairs you see Karkat standing in the doorway. You blush slightly. "Oh, um... How long have you been thtanding there?" You ask a little bit embaressed.

"Long enough." He says sardonically.

"Oh, um. Okay. Well, um. Do you want to play a video game?" You ask trying to find a way to kill some time.

"I suck as those." He replies shortly.

"Tho? We can thtill play." You say once again referring to your video games.

"Whatever."

"Tho, um which one do you want to play?" You ask politley.

"Doesn't matter to me." He says yet again in that same, short tone. _God, what a fuckass. _You think.

"How about thith?" You ask again for his input as you hand him a game you haven't played in a while but your still pretty good at.

"Again, doesn't matter." He says a bit irritated.

You don't respond but simply place the disc your gaming system and hand Karkat a controller who takes it after a moments hesitence. You of coarse have the main controller. You click play and begin. It seems as though Karkat actually did care. You see out of the corner of your eye that he is pressing buttons on the controller frantically. All that hard work pays off because he beats you by a long shot. That doesn't bother you that much because again you have not played this game in a long while and you were never particularly interested with it. As the second round starts you tie and the third round, you tie again. Karkat just sits there looking pretty happy with himself.

"Why do you look tho smug? We tied." you say a bit confused.

"Yeah for the last two. The first round I won." Karkat says surpressing a giggle.

"What? Oh, yeah. Well that's great for you. Want to play again?" You say sarcastically.

"Fuck you! I won and you know it!" He yells at you. You are a bit taken aback by this.

"Yeth. I admit you won. And I repeat: 'do you want to play again?'" You ask trying to be more sincere.

"Whatever." He growls.

_Lord jegus is that all he ever says?_ You think as you press rematch. You win this round of games and the next.

"What the hell? How did you get so good all of the sudden?" He snaps at you.

"I have been thith good all along. I jutht wathn't trying the firtht couple roundth." You say simply.

"Fuckass." He growls again.

You suppress a giggle. God he is just so cute. You can't help it. He is so tiny and miniture and cute. You think you have a crush on him. That does not bother a bit. Oh, wait. A thought comes to mind: he freaked when Eridan was all over him, what will he think about you? You put that thought aside. He is just so adorable. You decide not to tell him your feelings. And why should you? All great relationships start as friendships. Wow. Where the fuck did that come from? You must have over heard your moms watching a romcom. God you're so lame. Anyway, back to reality.

As you look over at Karkat you see him trying to hide a blush. God he must have heard you trying not to laugh. Then again, if he really didn't care he wouldn't be blushing in the first place. Come to think about it he has exactly put right denied the fact of being gay. You wonder who he was texting earlier. You are suddenly awoken from your daydreaming by the alarm that signals this round is over. As you look up at the screen you see that you have won yet again. You are not suprised. You have been playing video games so long that you can zone out and still win even when you are playing another human-being and not the system. You are just that good.

After this round of games you look down at your watch and see that it is almost a quater past six.

"Hey Karkat, what time are you supposed to be home?" You ask.

"My parents don't care." He responds looking over at you.

"Oh, okay."

"Why? What time is it?" He asks a bit worried.

"Almost a quarter past six." you reply checking your watch again.

"Fuck. Sorry, I have to go." He says picking up his back pack. He runs out of your room and you can't stop him. You decide to run after him.

"Wait! Where do you have to go?" You ask as soon as you get outside.

"Why should you care?" He says as begins down the walkway and onto the side walk.

"At least let me be a good hoste and walk you home." You say running to catch up with him.

"Whatever." He mumbles.

"Wait here. I have to lock the door." You say sprinting up and shutting the door you left open behind you. You reach up and find the key again and lock the door. As you turn to sprint back down you see Karkat staring at the ground shifting from one foot to the next. "Ready?" You ask as you walk up behind him.

He doesn't say anything but just starts walking along side you.

_...line break..._

**Sorry this chapter was really bad. I have exams this week and am kind of stressing about them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Finished 11/14/12 6:42:08**


	9. Chapter 9: Walking Home

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are walking home from Sollux's house and he accompanying you along your walk. You don't want to go home but you have to. Your mother and step-father await. You hate your parents. Your mom basically thinks privacy is a fucking sin and your step-dad just won't leave you alone. He respects your privacy and shit, it's just hard to explain.

So here you are, walking in near complete silence along side Sollux. All that breaks your silence is when the birds chirp and the sound of your feet hitting the sidewalk.

"Tho, um... What ith up with you freaking out even though your parentth 'don't care' what time you're thuppothed to be home?" Sollux asks teasingly.

"Fuck you. Why should you care?" You say harshley. You don't like it when people get into your own, personal buisness.

"Jutht wondering..." He replies sounding a bit hurt.

"Sorry, it's just- privacy, you know?" You appoligize awkwardly.

"It'th okay. I underthtand. Tho, um... If it'th not a privacy issue, why did you move here?" Sollux asks trying not to sound as though he was trying to pry into your personal life.

You take a deep breathe. "My step-dad's work, my mom trying to get away from her ex and some other fucked up shit." You answer.

"Oh. Tho what, you dad couldn't follow the rethtraining order?" Now it sounds like he is prying.

"If you must know, my dad _could_ follow the restraining order. My mom just thought he was a ticking time bomb." You say sharpley. "If it was up to me I would live with him instead." You add in a mutter.

"Oh. Thorry if it thounded like i wath prying."

"What about your birth parents? Or do you know?" You ask giving Sollux a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh, um... Well... Okay... Well my dad I have no clue and my mom wath an apparent junkie." He manages to say trying not to act like it was a personal question.

"Oh." You say trying to think of a way to apoligize for asking but you decide to let it go.

"It'th funny." Sollux continues. "They were orginally planning to adopt a little girl. They were looking at three- and four-year-oldth. Then they dethided that they would rather have a little boy becauthe there wath a boyth fothter home clothe by. They went by there one day and thaw me thitting in front of a computer hacking into my fothter parentth computer. I wath like eight at the time. Tho yeah. They thought I wath amazingly thmart and shit like that and adopted me."

He said it like it was no big deal. To him it probably wasn't, but to you... You don't know one kid who is adopted besides him- at least you think you don't.

"Oh." You say becacause that is all you can think of to say. You walk for a few more moments of silence until reaching your house. You turn to walk up the walkway and Sollux follows. "Woah. All you had to do is walk me home. You don't need to come to my door." You say trying to make his gesture seem bad.

"What kind of hoste would I be if I did that?" He replies with a grin.

You let out a low growl. You hear Sollux suppress a giggle and your cheeks get a bit pink. "Fuck you." you growl bitterly.

As you approach the door you knock because you don't have a key hidden away somewhere.

"Who the hell is there?" You hear your step-dad yell from the inside.

"I-it's Karkat. I-i forgot my k-key." You stutter out. Why the fuck were you so afraid of him?

"Goddammit! You worthless peice of shit." You hear him yell back as he clabbers down the stairs. The door, a moment, later swings open.

"S-sorry I f-forgot my k-key." You mutter.

"Just get your ass inside." You obey instintly. "And who the fuck are you?" You hear your step-dad ask as you begin up the stairs. You immediately whirl around and see him talking to Sollux.

"I'm Thollukth." Sollux says through his insufferable lisp.

"God Karkat you couldn't have brought home a more annoying fuckass, could you?" Your dad says not taking his eyes off of Sollux, and Sollux not taking his eyes off your step-dad. "I mean really. His glasses, lisp, I don't think it could get any worse." As he says this tears fill your eyes and colour drains from your face. Why did it hurt so much to hear your step-dad say those things about a kid that you have only known for a day. "Before you enter my house you have to remove those things." He continues indicating to Sollux's glasses.

"He was just walking me home." You say quickly so that Sollux doesn't have to take off his glasses.

Within an instint the door slammed shut and your step-dad had turned around to look- no _glare_ at you.

"Get out of my fucking sight. I was busy with your mother when you _interrupted _us." He says in a practicle whisper that make what little colour you had left drain from your face.

You pause for a second but quickly run upstairs to your room. You throw your backpack onto your bed and pull your desk chair up to your window. It was supposed to rain tonight and you love to listen to the rain. It helps you clear your head and it comforts you; just the rain. Thunder is terrible, just terrible. There is no other word for it.

So you glance out your window not caring what you see just as long as the sky promises rain. What you see almost makes you scream. You clasp your hand over you mouth to stop you from screaming.

There, outside your window, standing on a lower part of your roof, is Sollux.

_...line break..._

**Oh my sweet lord jegus. That was a HARD chapter to write. If it's bad I'm sorry. It's just wow. This is my last single digit chapter. Oh well. ONTO CHAPTER 10!**


	10. Chapter 10: IT WASN'T A DATE!

**Started: 11/19/12 6:45:18**

**OMFG WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS LEAVING REVIEWS ANYMORE? YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I AM DOING THIS AND NOW I FEEL ALL ALONE. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS THEY MAKE MY DAY.**

_...line break..._

"What the fuck are you doing up here, asshat?" You ask as you open the window. "You gave me a fucking heart attack, dipshit."

"Well after meeting your dad I couldn't jutht leave you here." He replies as he climbs into your room through the window.

"Well, actually you could, you just _chose _not to. And what the fuck? You could have been waiting outside my _step_-dad's bedroom." You reply punching him in the shoulder.

"Ouch. Well I thaw you walk in and it wath actually really eathy climbing up here." He replies rubbing where you hit him.

"Fuck you. Keep your voice down. I don't want him to hear you." You say shutting your window.

"Tho what ith up hith ath?" he asks as he sits down on your bed.

"Just a ten foot pole." You reply with a smirk as you sit beside him.

"Eheh. Why ith he like that though?" He asks with a bit too much curiousity as he leans back to lay down on your bed.

You sigh. "He hated me from the start." You say as you lay down next to him. "He literally can't stand to have me around him." You pause. Why the fuck were you telling a complete stranger- well okay, not a _complete_ stranger- all this shit about you. "That is kinda why he has a night job."

"Wait tho why ithn't he at hith night job now?"

"Doesn't start 'till eight." You reply shortly.

"Oh. Okay." He replies like he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah. So, um, want to watch a movie?" You ask as you sit up trying to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah thure. Tho what do you want to watch?" He asks you as he sits up as well.

You make your way over to your D.V.D. case "Uh... How about this one?" You say handing Sollux _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days._

"Oh right! I forgot you liked romcoms." He says with a giggle. You blush quite a bit at this.

"Fuck you, Sir Lisps Alot." You say as your blush deepens and you sit next to him again.

"Eheh. Okay truthe?" He asks holding out his hand. _Maybe that was just his way of saying 'sorry, you know I am only joking.' _You think as you shake his hand.

You then put the disc in and fast forward through the commercials. You hit play and before you know it you are transfixed on the movie just as you were at Eridan's house. About half way into the movie your eyes are droopy even though you are not tired. The room is at an angle though you do not remember turning your head sideways. You begin to lean up against a wall- no wait, an arm. _Who's arm is that? Oh right. It's just Sollux. _You think as your eyes droop down and your carried into a deep sleep.

You dreem that you are with your dad. You are trying to carry a two way conversation but he turns it into a fucking lecture. You don't mind much though. No matter how much you say you hate talking with your dad, you actually like it. It calms you down and you find it funny when you zone out for a minute or two and he doesn't seem to notice or care. Right now he is talking about whatever shit. Your not even paying attention until you hear the word "divorce." Wait what was he talking about? You try to pay attention.

"Karkat, I don't tell your mother I told you this, but we are getting a divorce. I'm sorry. Don't think it is because of you. It isn't. It is just that you mother and I have drifted apart. Can you understand that?" Your dad says. You are in shock. Utter disbelief and shock.

"Wh-what?" You ask in a higher voice than you have now.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your mother and I don't love each other like we used to." He says trying not to look you in the eye.

_Wait a second. I remember this. I was ten, Kankri and I were sitting in the car. He just gave me news of him and mom splitting up. I couldn't take it. This is the day I tried to kill myself. _You think. But of coarse that suicide attempt failed. You tried to drink bleach but you couldn't do it. Your friend Gamzee talked you out of it after you sent him a suicide note. You sometimes regret not drinking the bleach. Especially after you moved in with your mom and she got re-married to your current step-dad. You hate it there. You hate it here. You-

You are suddenly awakened to someone shifting the position you are in. It is Sollux trying to get up. _What the fuck? _You think. You fell asleep on him. You bolt up and blush the deepest you colour of red.

"I-I, um, s-sorry." You manage to stutter out.

"Eheh. Enjoy your dream?" He jokes.

"F-fuck you!" You say in a near shout.

"Eheheh. Your dad left for work a couple minutes ago. I heard the front door." He says as he makes his way over to the window and opens it.

"Oh, okay. Um, are you leaving?" You ask with a bit of worry in your voice.

"Unleth you want me to thtay." He says beginning to shut the window.

"No get home. Your moms are probably worried." You say trying to keep the shake out of your voice.

"You thure you'll be alright?" He asks opening the window again.

"Yeah. Just get home, fuckass." You say as he climbs out the window. You shut the window.

You get changed and lie down on your bed.

_What a weird way to start highschool._ You think as you stare up at the ceilling. Looks like this is going to be another long, restless night.

_...line break..._

**Finished: 11/20/12 7:32:45**

**Welp... leave a comment.**


	11. Chapter 11: Miniture Mutts

**Started: 11/21/12 1:38:34**

**Okay. **

**So... NOTES!:**

**Sorry if I don't answer your reviews. They are really amazing and make my day. YOU are really amazing and make my day. I have just been really busy and my dad has been getting on my case about being antisocial so I have to write fast. Which is why updates are a little unpredictable. Sorry about that. But seriously DON'T STOP THE REVIEWS. THEY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ME CANNOT READ YOU MINDS. Anyway, on to chapter eleven!**

_...line break..._

It is three in the morning and you have not slept all night; you just stared up at your ceiling. It wasn't the least bit peaceful. You just lied there and thought of your friends back home. You glance over at your clock to see what time it is. You decide to take a shower. When you get out it is only three o'five. You decide to watch another movie. You pick out one and put it in your laptop. As the movie begins your eyes become tranfixed to the screen.

About two hours later, as soon as the credits go up, you hear the front door.

"Karkat! Get your ass down here now!" You hear your step-dad shout at the bottom of the steps.

"What'd I do this time." You shout back as you make your way out of your room and down the stairs. As you stand infront of him you look up to see his face.

"Look at this fucking mess!" He says as he grabs the scruff of your neck and pushes you towards a broken light bulb.

"What the fuck! I could've landed on that!" You shout narrowly missing the light bulb and regaining your balance.

"Don't talk to your father like that!" He shouts as he grabs the collar of the front your shirt and lifts you a good two decimeters in the air.

"You're not my dad!" You shout as you struggle trying to get out of your step-dad's grasp; kicking at the wall behind you.

"Honey! What's going on down there?" You hear your mother shout from the doorway of her bedroom. Your step-dad hears her too and drops you.

"Nothing! Just Karkat throwing a hissy-fit again! I'll be up in a minute!" He yells back. That's his excuse every time you two get into a fight. He drops his voice and gets up in your face to say, "Just clean up this fucking mess. I'm not going to say it again."

As soon as your step-dad is out of ear-shot you mutter, "Fuckass."

You clean the boken light bulb and go back to your room. When you get back in your room you shut your door and open your laptop. You look over at your clock and see that is five twenty. You sit there and anxiously await for Nepeta to message you. You remember that Sollux you saw Sollux walking two dogs yesterday and look out your window. Nothing in sight. So you just sit there and wait.

After about ten minutes of waiting you finally get a message.

_AC: :33 hi karkat. _

_CG: HI NEPETA. HOW WAS THE REST OF YOUR DAY AT SCHOOL YESTERDAY?_

_AG: :33 oh it was great! i really like my biology class. we talked about what we were going to learn this year_

_CG: WELL WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN? _

_AG: :33 we are going to learn about food chains for different parts of the world and how the effects of over population of just one species can effect someone who does not even s33m like it could matter to them_

_CG: WOW YOU TOOK IN ALOT FOR JUST YOUR FIRST DAY._

_AG: :33 well as soon as i got home, i wrote down everything i heard in a notebook. even the stuff that does not s33m impurrtant because you never know! even aor conversation at lunch_

_CG: WAIT A SECOND, WILL YOUR PARENTS EVER READ THAT BOOK?_

_AG: :33 there is no reason for them to but they might, and who am i to object?_

_CG: FIRST OFF, DESTROY OUR LUNCH CONVERSATION THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING. SECOND OFF, WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO PROPER?_

_AG: :33 why and i have always b33n this propurre_

_CG: BECAUSE I CAN ASSURE YOU IT WILL NEVER BE IMPORTANT AND NO YOU HAVEN'T._

_AG: :33 who is to say what is impurrtant and what isn't and yes i have_

_CG: I AM CERTAIN THAT IT WILL NEVER BE RELEVANT AND NO YOU HAVE NOT._

_AG: :33 you never know! and yes i have_

_CG: WELL WHAT DID YOU SAY IN YOUR NOTEBOOK AND NO YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN THAT PROPER BEFORE EVER._

_AG: :33 i just wrote down that eridan tried to rape sollux and i couldn't hear what you said so i just wrote that karkat mumbled something and then i wrote down what i said and i think that is it and yes i have so get over it_

_CG: OH. OKAY. AND NO YOU HAVE NOT._

_AG: :33 so now that we have are first matter settled, yes karkat i have always typed that propurre_

_CG: WHAT EVER. I WILL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TODAY. BYE._

_AG: :33 s33 you at school and bye!_

_arsenicCatnip [AG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]_

You look over and see that it is five forty. You anxiously look out your window to see if Sollux has already walked by- which he was just now doing. You grab your jacket and head out of your room, down the stairs and out the door to catch up with him. You carefully shut the door behind you.

"H-hey Sollux." You call quietly so that you don't wake the other neighbors, also, you don't want to scare him.

He whirles around and sees that it is just you. He lets out a relieved sigh. "Geethe KK, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He says in a hushed tone but loud enough for you to hear.

"KK?" You ask a bit confused and agitated.

"Yeah KK. You do have to k'th in your name right?"

"Yeah but why KK? That sounds so girly."

"Tho? I call Feferi FF. What'th wrong with calling you KK?"

"Forget it, asshat." You say trying to end that conversation. Your words come out a bit depressed.

"KK, you alright?" He says.

"Everything is going my fucking way." You reply opening the door, intending on going back inside.

"Want to walk with me?" He asks taking a step towards you.

You stop and turn to look at him. "Yeah, um sure. Wait here. I need to grab some shit." You say before going inside.

You run back up to your room and grab your backpack. You stuff your phone and phone charger in it. You make a point of grabbing your house key and head back down the stairs and out the door. You quietly shut the door behind you an lock it before putting your key in your bag. You turn to see if Sollux is still there, which he is.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Do you dogs bite?" You ask eyeing the two small dogs on the leashes in which Sollux was holding.

"Not unleth you antagonithe them." He replies.

You walk over cautouisly and stand right behind Sollux's shoulder. You continue to glare at them. "What kind are they?" You ask a bit scared.

"We don't know. We adopted them from a shelter. I have awayth call them miniture muttth." He answers with a laugh.

"Miniture mutts?" You ask trying to make fun of them, but it comes out like you really feel: scared out of your wits.

"Here." He says grabbing your hand and placing one of the leashes around it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" You ask panicing a bit.

"It'th okay." He says. His words seem to calm you down a bit. You don't know why this guys a total asshat. Still- something about him just makes you feel calm. "Come on. I've got to get back to my plathe."

So you both start off.

**Finished: 12/3/12 8:30:12**

**Sorry if it was bad and that it took so long.**


	12. Chapter 12: His Eyes

**Started: 12/5/12 6:27:22 A.M.**

**Notes:**

**I LIKE YOUR SHOELACES: solkatartist**

_...line break..._

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are walking your dogs. otherwise known as miniture mutts, beside Karkat, or as you prefer, KK. Though he doesn't like the nickname you gave him, you can't stop calling him that. It is just so cute.

So here you are walking along side KK in the early morning light. He was rather fearful of your miniture mutts at first, but has seemed to warm up to them by now. You are only a block away from your house now.

"Tho, um, you like Maryland tho far?" You ask a bit awkwardly trying to attempt at making a conversation.

"No. It's cold in the mornings, hot during the day, and I can't stand most people here." He complains.

"You thaid most people? Tho who _can_ you thtand?" You ask hoping for a certain answer.

"Nepeta is alright." He says cautiously. Shit. Now that you look back on that question you believe you begin to sound like Eridan.

"Yeah, but her cat punth can get tirethome." You say with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess I am just used to them." He says looking up at you.

You look striaght into his light brown- yellow eyes. God, those eyes are so cute. You are so focused on his eyes that you haven't even noticed you both have come to a halt. You want to lean in and kiss him. He is just so miniture and adorable and his eyes- his _eyes_. You are about ready to lean in and all of a sudden you are looking at a tussle of messy black hair.

Wait, what the- shit, no what happened to those eyes- _his _eyes.

"This is your house right?" He says geturing to, what is indeed, your house.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah." You say awkwardly. You just can't stop thinking about his eyes. You both walk up the walkway and you let yourself in with your hidden key. "Hey guyth I'm home." You shout as you let your dogs off their leash so they can run around the house.

"Where were you 'miniture mutts' yesterday when I came by?" KK asks looking around your living room.

"Oh. Well you thee, my momth workth for thith company whothe both ith a really big animal lover. Tho yeah." You answer.

"So your moms just takes them to work every day?" He replies like that was the weirdest thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah, tho?" You say a bit frustrated.

"Just asking, asshole." He mutters.

You can't help but find him absolutely adorable. You begin to smile while extending a hand and saying, "Eheh. Truthe?" He doesn't say anything but just shakes your hand cautiously. Maybe Eridan was spot on with the cooties thing. "Tho, um hungry?" You ask looking towards the kitchen.

"Not really." He replies just as his stomach lets out a small growl.

"C'mon." You say beckoning him to go to follow you.

"Whatever." He mumbles in response.

You pull out some pancake mix, eggs, and milk. You don't really make pancakes all to often, but decide to impress you crush- no wait, that sounds too cliche, for your friend- no wait, fuck! Just screw the cliche shit. You don't make pancakes on a normal bases but decided to today for no fucking reason. Yeah, that sounds better. No it doesn't. Just fucking forget it and move on. So yeah, you start making pancakes and you notice out of the corner of your eye that Karkat is watching you. You giggle not being able to stop yourself. Then, you notice he's gone into a furious blush. You are able to supress this giggle. You begin to search for the pan to cook the pancake batter on and realize that it is in the sink.

"Aw, shit." You cuss under your breath. You know it will take too long to do and entire load of dishes in the dish washer and you haven't really known how to wash dishes by hand. There really was no need to and you have OCD to work around. You suddenly hear the kitchen door open behind you.

"Good mornig Sollux. Who's your friend?" Mitrina, one of your moms, asks looking over at Karkat.

"Oh, right." You say almost forgetting about him. You were so focused on the fucking pan. "Thith ith Karkat. Karkat thith ith Mitrina, one of my momth."

"Hi Mrs. Captor." Karkat says standing up and extending a hand. You gape at how polite Karkat can actually be if he tries.

"Please, call me Mitrina." She says politley shaking his hand.

"What's this I hear about Sollux having a new friend?" Your other mom, Natilie, says walking into the kitchen.

"This is Karkat, Sollux's new friend." Mitrina says gesturing to Karkat.

"Hi Karkat. I am Natilie." She says extending her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Captor." Karkat says as he gently shakes her hand.

"Haven't I already told you to call us Natilie and Mitrina?" Mitrina says playfully wagging her fingure at Karkat, who goes a bit pink.

"I apologize." He tries to say clearly but stutters a bit.

You supress another one of your famous giggles and turn to the dirty frying pan in the sink. Welp, looks like your going to have to get over your OCD and do the dishes by hand. You can't wait until you tell your group on Thursday. Oh yeah. You forgot to mention that your in therepy. Oh well, that stupid pan isn't going to clean itself, although you wish it would.

**Yeah so sorry it took so long, was short, and really fucking lame. Oh well. Any way if any of you's out there have downloaded pesterchum my handle is colourfulGoth. So yeah.**

**FINISHED: 12/9/12 8:17:55 P.M.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Second Memory

Your name is Karkat Vantas and the last hour has been a bit of a blur. You were at Sollux's and he was trying and failing to make pancakes. Then his moms walked in and you started talking about random stuff that somehow kept circuling to something hilarious that Sollux did as a child causing him to blush deeply and, of coarse, deny it.

Now you are on your way to school on the bus. Sollux is sitting to the right of you in the window seat staring out the window. You glance at him and he seems to be in deep thought. You pull out your phone to check the time. Your phone reads _7:05 a.m._ Well that means none of your friends are awake and that you have about forty minutes before you arrive at shool. You are going to be utterly bored during that time unless-

"Hey hand me your phone, KK." Sollux says holding his hand out. _Yes, conversation. _You think.

"Why?" You ask deliberately trying to be difficult.

"Tho I can give you my number, dumbath." He says grabbing your phone out of your hands. "Here." He says as he hands back your phone and pulls out his own. "What'th you number?" He asks giving you a quick glance.

"Uh... four four three, three seven zero, two, five five one." You reply.

"'M kay. Got it." He states as he puts his phone back into his bag.

"So um... Your moms seem pretty cool." You say trying to continue the conversation.

"Oh God." He whined as he went into a deep blush. "No. They are not the leatht bit cool."

You chuckle. "They are pretty fun to be around. I can't believe when you were nine you-"

"Can we not talk about my embarrathing encounterth with sportth ballth." He begs, blushing deeper, but you catch him trying not to smile.

"Whatever." You reply hiding a smirk.

"Tho have _you _ever tried and failed at a thport your parentth forthed to play." Sollux asks grinning at you.

"Not in the past, not in the present, and so help me if I do in the future." You remark sarcastically.

He begins to giggle. "Tho you have _never _played a thport?" He asks you tilting his head to the side.

"I did when I was like four but Kankri let me quit." You reply.

"Who'th Kankri?" Sollux questions with a look of confusion.

"Oh, um." You did not mean to let that slip. "He is my dad." You finish looking down at your phone.

"Oh. Okay. Thorry I athked." He replies looking down, too.

You just shrug and steal a quick glance at Sollux. "It's fine. I really couldn't care less."

You sit in silence for a few moments when all of a sudden your phone buzzes. It's Vriska.

_AG: Hi Dork-kat._

_CG: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NEW NUMBER? I NEVER GAVE IT TO YOU._

_AG: Yeah I kind of stole that useless handicap's phone. _

_CG: YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM TAVROS OR ELSE GAMZEE WILL HAVE YOUR GOOD ARM. IT IS YOUR FAULT HE IS HANDICAP IN THE FIRST PLACE._

_AG: That was cold._

_CG: YOU DESERVE IT. WHY ARE YOU UP THIS EARLY ANYWAY?_

_AG: Why not?_

_CG: YOUR ARM HURTS, DOESN'T IT?_

_AG: That's none of your 8uisness, 8ut if you must know, yes my arm woke me up. There, happy?_

_CG: ECSTATIC. I HAVE TO GO. DON'T TALK TO ME LATER._

_AG: I will be sure to talk to you l8r then._

_CG: FUCK YOU._

_carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]_

"Fuckass." You mutter as you put your phone back into your bag.

The rest of the ride you and Sollux sit through in silence. The bus pulls up to the curb and everyone exits. You take a quick look around and realise that Eridan isn't there.

"Hey! Sol, Kar! W-wait up!" You spoke to soon. You swing around to see if it is really Eridan and it is. Fuck.

You turn back around and head inside. You do not want to deal with his shit today. You make it to your locker and get your books for your first couple classes.

"Hey Kar, Wh-why didn't you w-wait up?" Eridan says as you shut the door to your locker.

"Go away, Fuckass." You mutter as you turn and head for your first class, biology.

"I'll w-walk you to your first class." He says as he puts his arm around you shoulders.

"Get off me!" You shout as you push him away. "I can walk myself to class." You say a bit calmer.

"Oh come on. I w-won't touch you. See? I'll just w-walk beside you." He begs as he walks alongside you.

"Whatever." You growl as you continue to walk, quickening your pace.

"So wh-where did you go after you left my place yesterday?" Eridan asks as the pair of you round a corner.

"None of your buisness." You reply as you approach the biology lab. "Now go away." You add as you walk into class.

"See you later then, Kar!" Eridan says as you make your way to your seat in the back corner of the room.

After getting out what you need, you put your back pack around the back of your chair, place your books on your desk, sit down, and wait for class to start. As you wait you lean forward and put your head in your arms. Just as you begin to dose off the bell rings and you quickly sit straight up.

"Good morning." Mr. Williams says as he walks into the room. "So today I want to discuss what we are going to be learning this year. Since this is human biology we are going to focus not on the differences between other life forms and ourselves, but on the differences between each other. Our main focus this year is to learn about the different types of disorders and mutations that can occur..."

As Mr. Williams continues to talk you lean forward and rest your chin in your arms again; you begin to dose off.

_Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are four years old and at your local playground with your dad. You are sitting in the sand box looking up at the sky which is hidden by a blockade of clouds which are promising rain. You then look around the play ground. No wonder no one is here. It's going to rain. You then hear a car pull up into the nearby parking lot. A girl who looks like she is only in high school helps a boy that looks about your age out of the car. You don't see his face at first but when you do you see that he is wearing really silly looking make up all over his face._ Is there a carnival in town? _You think as you continue to stare at the boy. As soon as he gets out of the car, he immediately__ runs over to you._

_"Hi friend. I'm Gamzee! What's your name?" The boy says in a high pitched voice and through a huge grin plastered on his face as he stops just short of the sand box. _I remember this. This is the day I met Gamzee. This is one of my favourite memories. _You think._

_"Karkat. Who's that girl your with?" You reply in a voice that is even squeakier than Gamzee's._

_"That's Sammy, She's my baby sitter." He says as he climbs into the sand box with you. So far you haven't looked him in the eyes but when he climbs in, you look up and see that his eyes are a really, really dark purple which at first you thought were black. "Wow look at your eyes! They are like miracles! They're all yellow and stuff." He exclaims as his own eyes grow big in amazement._

_"Well your eyes are purple!" You yell back a bit hurt._

_"Yeah we both got some miracle eyes." He says as he gets at bit closer to you. "So where's your baby sitter?" He asks looking around._

_"I don't have a baby sitter. I am here with my dad. He is over there reading under that tree." You answer as you point to Kankri who is sitting under a tree._

_"What's your last name?" Gamzee asks standing up._

_"Vantas." You reply a bit confused of why this kid who you just met would want to know that. _

_He then calls out, "Hi Mr. Vantas! Can I be friends with your son?"_

_Your dad looks up a bit confused and looks over at you then to Gamzee. "If you call me Kankri then yes." He shouts back._

_"Thank you Kankri I will!" Gamzee yells before he sits back down next to you. _

_You begin to think, _What a strange ki-

You are brought back to reality by the bell. Shit. You bolt up and shove your books back into your bag. You rush out of the room and down the hall to your next class.

A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long. By the way Happy Holidays! Please I am seriously running out of ideas and I need help. Feel free to message me privatley or write in a review. I NEED IDEAS! Plus you will be reconized for helping me. That reminds me, thank you to powerlessHero, my number one fan. And if any of you are curious to who's number is mentioned it is my own phone. Please don't randomly call me. We all live in different time zones and it may be eight at night where you are but I could still be in school. Hehe. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14: Why Can't I Man-up?

**A/N: Hello viewers. MERRY NEW YEAR! Also, I would just like to acknowledge the fact that without my basic-story-idea-comer upper/editor/friend I would be totally lost and I would like to send a HUGE thanks to him. With out his brilliance I would be back at about chapter eight. Please take a moment to thank him. Reviews are also appreciated! Any way, CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

The rest of the week has been going normally and of course some strict fuckass of a teacher has given you homework even though it is only your first week. Other than that and Eridan staring at you during lunch a lot latley your week has been alright you guess. Now you are walking out of the school and headed towards the bus when all of the sudden you feel an arm swing itself around your shoulders.

"Hey, Kar. How-w w-was the rest of your day?" You hear Eridan whisper in your ear.

"Get off me!" You shout as you push him away with twice the force necessary. You don't have time for this shit your late. You wouldn't have been suprised if the bus left without you already.

"W-wait, Kar! I'm sorry!" You hear him call as you continue to walk.

"Yeah right!" You say as you turn around expecting him to be right behind you. Instead, he is standing a few feet away, looking at you like a kid that had been scolded for something it didn't mean to do. You feel yourself tense down a little and you feel bad.

"I really am sorry." He says again.

You just stand there for a minute debating what to do and then you hear the screeching of the bus tires. You twirl around just in time to see the bus pull away from the curb and begin to leave.

"Wait! No!" You shout as you try and run to the curb. "Fuckass." You mutter as you see the bus leaving the parking lot. You turn around slowly remembering Eridan is standing there watching you.

"I know-w you are probably going to say no, but-" He begins looking down. After a moments hesitation he finally continues, "do you w-want me to giv-ve you a ride?"

"I don't have much of a choice." You say through gritted teeth. "Just as long as Feferi is there." You add.

His face lights up some but he tries to hide it. "Oh, um" He pauses for a minute and the says, "Yeah sure."

You look at him skeptically. "So where is she?" You ask.

"Fef's at sw-wimming try outs."

"What the hell? It is only the first fucking week of school! They are having try outs _now_?"

"W-well she is trying out for captain. They hav-ve seperate try outs normally the first day of school but they pushed it for some reason." Eridan explains as he turns to walk into the school motioning for you to follow.

"How long is this going to take?" You ask as you catch up to him.

"About tw-wo hours." He says simply as he reaches for the door.

You stop for a moment. _Two hours? _You think as he pulls the door open. "Well what do you normally do?" You ask as Eridan holds the door open for you and you walk in.

"Normally i go home and Fef text's me wh-when she is done." He says as he walks in behind you.

You turn to look at him. _I could go home with him. It wouldn't be that bad. He wouldn't try anything. As cliche as it sounds, we just got off on the wrong foot. He can be a good person. _You toy with these thoughts as the pair of you walk down the hall to the pool.

"Um." You say as you stop, which stops Eridan as well.

"Wh-what is it?" He questions as he stares down at you.

"Are you sure the try outs will be two hours? I mean it is just for captain right? I mean, how many kids are trying out for captain?"

"Do you w-want to see how-w may kids are there?" He asks as he take a half step forward and gestures to a door that is only a few feet away.

"Um, sure." You mean to say but it comes out like a question. You walk up to the door and look through the window. There must have been thirty kids in there. They were all stretching out of the water in bathing suites. It looked like there were still more kids coming out of the changing rooms. "Holy fuck." You mutter as you turn to Eridan. "There has to be at least thirty kids in there."

"A lot of people w-want to be captain this year, then." He says with a small smile.

"Well no, duh?" You ask.

"Normally it is only about tw-wenty people." He says like that wasn't alot either for a school this small. "You see, if you are captain of a sports team, you don't hav-ve to attend gym." He continues as he sees you bewildered face.

"Why are there so many this time?" You ask still confused.

"A lot of people like to sw-wim?" He says sitting on the ground leaning against the lockers. "Wh-which means w-we might be here for three hours instead of just tw-wo." He adds.

"Why?" You shout.

"Because Couch Asshole splits all the trier outers into gorups of ten and w-works with the first group for one hour and then the next group and then the next group." He says as you sit down next to him.

"What if there are, like, fifteen people trying out?" You ask looking up at him.

"One group of ten and one of five. If there were twenty three kids then Coach w-would split them into tw-wo groups of ten and one of three." He says looking down at you.

"Now I see why you hate Coach so much." You mutter taking off your backpack. _Three fucking hours just sitting here? It couldn't be that bad to let him drive you home just this one time without Feferi. I mean, I do have my cell phone. He wouldn't be able to do anything, right? _You think looking down the opposite side of the hall. Finally you say, "And your sure it will take three hours?"

"Yes." He replies not the least bit annoyed.

"I can't believe I am saying this." You mutter.

"Wh-what w-was that?" He asks with genuine confusion.

"Can you just drive me home now?" You ask not meeting his eye.

"Um, yeah sure!" He says happily getting to his feet.

"Thanks." You mumble geting to your feet as Eridan swings on his backpack.

"No promblem." He replies as he waits for you to get your backpack.

You both head out of the school again and he leads the way to his car. You get in silently and shut the door as Eridan starts the engine. After sitting in an uneasy silence for twenty minutes the car pulls up to your house. You get out and walk around the front of the car up to the door- where there is a note stuck to it. It reads-

_Karkat,_

_I lost my keys so I changed the locks._

_Don't bother trying to open the door._

_I'll give you a new key later._

_Don't bother knocking your mother and I went out and won't be back until around 7:30._

_See you then,_

_Dad_

You crumple the note and throw it in the bushes. "God fucking dammit." You curse under your breath. You slowly make you way back to the car.

"Everything okay?" Eridan asks as you stop next to the car.

"My fuckass of a step-dad changed the fucking locks and isn't home and I have no where else to fucking go and-" You stop.

Your asshole of a step-dad has done this kind of shit before but that was back in California where you would just call Gamzee or Terezi and they would let you come over. This time he did not even think about you not having any friends. He does not even give a shit about you and you know that. He was just an asshole one to many times. You just hate him and want him to stop doing this kind of shit. You just- you just- you can't take it. You just stand there as tears begin to fill your eyes and spill out. It's a stupid thing to cry over, but you do anyways.

"Oh cod, Kar." Eridan says as he gets out of the car to comfort you. You don't want his comfort. You don't need his pity. But you accept it anyways. "You can come over to my place." He offers.

"Whatever." You say. You know it's a bad idea but you don't care. You buckle up as Eridan starts the car again and your off to his place.

By the time you get there you have stopped crying. Once you get inside Eridan takes you down to the basement again. You sit on the couch and he sits next to you. He begins to rub your back. You don't want him to but you make no objection.

"Wh-why's your dad such a jackass to you?" Eridan asks after a minute of silence.

"First off, he is my step-dad. Second off, I don't know. Maybe it's just because I am there. That he just can't up and leave any time he wants with my mom and do whatever he wants." You say with a sorry sniffle.

"That can't be the only reason." He says offering you a tissue.

"Maybe it's because I don't play sports. I mean, when you have a son, you expect him to play sports, right? I just don't and he is not okay with that." You say after blowing your nose.

"Wh-why don't you play sports?" He asks moving just a bit closer, but you barely notice.

"I don't like them. No, wait, that's an understatement. I _hate_ sports. I just do. It's not something I can help. It's like my self-esteem issues or me being gay or-" You stop. You did not seriously just say that. You feel Eridan's hand give a slight pause before continuing in slow steady circles. You look up at Eridan and his expression is just concern, but there is something else there. You cannot _believe_ you seriously just said that. Oh shit this really, really bad. You just stare up at him in total disbelief.

"Kar, it's okay. W-we all hav-ve self-esteem issues, but wh-what do you hav-ve that could make you hav-ve self-esteem issues besides a jackass as a step-dad?" He asks completley ignoring the fact that you just came out to him. _Maybe he didn't hear me._ You wonder.

"My eyes." You mutter as you look back at the gound

"Kar, that has to be the best thing about you! The fact that you don't ev-ven bother to hide them just makes me think better of you. I really think they are great!" He says as if he can't believe the fact you don't like them.

"Also my height." You add still looking down.

"Makes you that much more loveable!" He says still with his hand rubbing in slow steady circles on your back. The two of you just sit there in silence for a while. He was rubbing your back and you were just sitting there still wondering if he had heard you say you were gay. "You w-want to w-watch a mov-vie or listen to music or somefin?" Eridan asks breaking the silence.

"Okay." You reply still gloomy.

"W-what do you w-want to w-watch?" He asks getting up and making his way over to the movie rack.

"I don't know." You say. "You pick."

"Okay. How-w about-" He pauses looking through. "This." He finishes handing you a movie you have never heard of before.

"_Until Dawn_? Never heard of it." You say handing it back to Eridan.

"Oh, I think you'll like it." He says with a mischievous smile.

"Okay." You reply skeptically. _As long as it isn't one of those pointless action movies. _You think as Eridan turns on the TV and movie player. "What's it about?"

"You'll see." He answers turning to sit back down next to you.

"Well what genre is it?" You ask as he sits down next to you. You really hope it's not one of those stupid action movies.

"Romcom." He replies as he places his hand on your back again and plays the movie with the remote in the other hand.

"Oh, okay." You say perking up a little.

The movie begins to play and you begin to fall into that same spell every time you watch one of these movies. You hardly notice that Eridans hand on your back keeps moving lower and lower. You don't even realize that his hand has slowly drifted to your leg. It is not until his other hand begins to caress your cheek that you snap out of your daze. You jump up off the couch in utter disbelief that you were stupid enough to let Eridan put on a romcom with just the two of you alone together.

"Eridan, what the fuck?" You scream as he gets to his feet as well.

"Wh-what?" He asks, his voice completley calm and innocent.

"What the fuck was that? Why were your hands all over me?" You continue to screem looking up at him.

"I thought you w-wouldn't mind." He says acting as though he was completley innocent.

"Wouldn't mind? Of coarse I would mind! What the hell is wrong with you?" You shout still not calming down.

"Ev-veryone has their ow-wn flaw-ws." He says as he begins to sit back down.

"I'm out of here!" You shout picking up your backpack

"No you're not." Eridan says grabbing your arm.

"Get off me!" You yell trying to pull away.

"No." He replies still with a death grip on you arm.

"L-let go." Your say your voice faltering. Your arm really hurts and you want to leave.

"I said no. Come _here._" He orders as he pulls you back towards the couch.

"No." You whimper still trying to pull away. "L-let go." You say again.

You continue to fight him but eventually give in. He is twice as strong as you and a foot taller. There is no way you are going to win this battle. He pulls you back down onto the couch and gets ontop of you, pinning your arms down. He then forces his lips onto yours.

"Get- get off of me." You beg as your lips part.

"No." He whispers in your ear.

"Please stop." You continue to beg as he leans down you kiss you again. Your eyes fill with water and tears begin to spill out.

"No." He says again just before he kisses you again. This kiss is longer. He begins to bite at your lips which you reluctanly break apart. He immediately slides his tongue into your mouth and you let out a small whine.

_God please let this end. Please let him stop. _You think and he grabs both your wrists with one hand and pins them above your head. Then his free hand slowley moves down your side and to your leg only then to make its way back to your hip to tug at your shirt. He pulls your shirt up as you continue to cry. He briefly breaks away from your lips to pull off your shirt.

"Eridan, please stop." You whine as you continue to cry.

"Kar, you're too cute, so no." He says as his free hand travels back down your now bare side and hooks his thumb into the side of your pants. "I w-want you. Wh-what I w-want I get." He whispers in your ear as he pulls off your pants.

You lie there helplessly and begin to sob. You try and break free at one point to wriggle over to your backpack to call someone, anyone, to come rescue you as pathetic as it sounds. You are able to get out of his grasp just for a moment and are able to grab your phone. You end up calling the first person in your contact list before Eridan grabs you again and gets back ontop of you.

"Eridan, please stop. I'll do anything for you. Please just stop." You gasp in between your pathetic sobs. _Why can't I just man-up? What the fuck is the matter with me? Why am I such a dumbass? _You as yourself as Eridan begins to kiss your neck.

You let out a small sob as he says, "You're gonna be mine."


	15. Chapter 15: To the Rescue

**Hello. So wow. Two new chapters in three days. Not bad, not bad. Well you have my editor/friend to thank for that. He told me that he had actually NOT been helping me write since chapteer eight but actually a later chapter. Nonetheless you would still be waiting for Solkat to heat up with out him. Anyway, CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

Your name is Sollux Captor and your first week of school has been a-okay. Sure you got a bit of homework and Eridan has been acting stranger than normal, but other than that everything has been fine. Your group members in therapy were really impressed that you washed a frying pan with out using the dish washer and stuff. Now you are walking out of school and you are so glad it's finally friday. You get on the bus with plenty of time to spare and get a seat by yourself near the back. You sit and wait for Karkat to show up- which he never does. You find that odd but you just brush it off. _He probably just got a ride with Nepeta and Equius._ You think as the bus starts off. Your riding campanions are making way too much noise for you to pay attention to much else other than your conversation with Kanaya, an extremley tan girl and dating a girl named Rose, another girl, who is goth.

_TA: are you there?_

_GA: Yes I Most Certainly Am. You Don't Normally Communicate With Me So This Must Be Of Great Importance. What Is It That You Need My Assitance In?_

_TA: well ii liike thii2 per2on but ii don't thiink thii2 per2on liike2 me back iin that way._

_GA: Are You Refering To Karkat?_

_TA: how diid you gue22?_

_GA: I See The Way You Look Over At Him. If You Want My Advice, I Think You Should Take Your Time With Him. I Can Tell He Is Unsure Of His Own Feelings, Thus He Feels Unsettled When You And Eridan Get Too Close To Him. He Feels As Though He Is Torn Or Pushed._

_TA: really? wow thank2 for your iinput. iit really help2._

_GA: It Was No Trouble. I Will See You Monday, Then?_

_TA: yeah 2ee you monday._

You sit back a little more relaxed knowing that you still have a chance with Karkat. You take out your headphones, begin to listen to music, and wait for your stop.

...

As you walk through your front door you only have one thing in mind: get ready for a long night of coding. You grab some soda from the fridge along with some chips from the cupboard and make your way upstairs to your bedroom. You start up your laptop and take a seat at your desk ready to begin. Only about an hour and a half into your coding you get a call from Karkat. _That's weird._ You think as you answer it.

"Uh, hey KK. What up?" You say taking a sip from your dink once you answer.

You don't hear much at first but then you hear a whimper. _What the hell? _You think as you listen carefully.

"KK are you all right?" No answer besides another cry.

You just sit there listening as closley as you can. You faintly hear him sobbing asking- no, _begging_- someone to stop, but you miss the name.

"KK! It'th okay I'll be there in a couple minute'th jutht hang on!" You shout as you grab your jacket and head out of your room down the stairs.

You run out the door worried out of your mind. _Maybe he's just watching a romcom._ You try and convince yourself yet you are still running at break neck speed down the side walk, your phone still held to your ear even though you think the line has gone dead.

"KK jutht hold on okay? I'll be there in a thecond!" You shout into your phone.

You cut through Karkat's lawn and begin to bang on the door.

"KK open up! KK are you in there? Are you all right?" You scream praying for a response.

You look around the porch in hopes to find an easy entry place but to no avail. You spot a crumpled up piece of paper wdged in between the branches of a near by bush and pick it up. You carefully unfold it and read the note that Karkat's step-dad must have left taped to the door earlier. You stop and think. Karkat wasn't on the bus, can't get into his house, and didn't go to your house. The only other place he knows is Eridan's.

"Oh god no." You barely whisper. "God no, god no, god no." You say it over and over again.

Karkat isn't that stupid. Feferi wouldn't leave him alone. Feferi! You just remember that she has swimming try outs today. _This is really bad._ You think as you turn to run towards Eridan's house. You'll never forgive yourself if anything happens to Karkat.

...

You run up the walk way and open the unlocked door quietly. You want to be able to hear where Karkat is and to catch Eridan in the act- whatever the act may be. You listen closley and hear a distant choked sob coming from the basement. You slowly make your way down stars and are in shock with what you see.

A shirtless Eridan is on top of an almost naked, shaking Karkat and is forcing his lips onto the poor, whimpering, defensless kid.

"ED what the fuck!" You yell.

Eridan immediatley gets off Karkat and grabs his own shirt off the floor. He puts it on before sitting down on the other sofa. A trembling Karkat curls up into a little ball and attempts to disappear into the couch cushons. You can hear him sobbing into his arms and it is breaking your heart, so you turn on Eridan.

"ED WHAT THE HELL ITH WRONG WITH YOU?" You scream at the top of your lungs while he just sits there.

"W-we all hav-ve our ow-wn flaw-ws." He replies simply not looking at you.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" You continue to scream. Out of the corner of your eye you see Karkat flinch.

"I w-was thinking wh-what a cute kid." He replies breaking his gaze at you and looking over at Karkat who takes a sharp intake of breath when Eridan does so.

You abondon your attempts at trying to get through to Eridan. You know he won't listen to you, or anybody for that matter.

"KK, are you okay." You say in a much calmer voice as you turn towards the balled up, trembling, sobbing, almost naked Karkat. Just the sight of him makes you want to cry.

He barley lifts his head up from his arms to say, "I-I just w-want to l-leave."

"O-okay. Jutht get your clotheth on firtht." You manage to get say with out your voice breaking.

He slowley nods and begins to pick up his pants and put them on. He then grabs his shirt and puts that on too. You pick up his bag for him and throw it over your own shoulder. Karkat starts up the stairs before you and you follow closely at his heels leaving Eridan sitting there on the sofa by himself, undazed.

You open the front door for Karkat and begin to walk down the walk way. After your about a block away from Eridan's house you realise you have been walking in total silence. You are a bit afraid to talk to the still trembling, crying kid next to you in fear that he might have a episode. You walk in silence for just a few more steps before Karkat stops. You look back and just see him standing there staring at the ground.

"KK?" You say turning fully around so you are facing him and he is facing you.

What happens next you are not prepared for.

Karkat leans forward and hugs you around the waist because you are so tall. You are a bit dumbfounded at first but then drape your arms around the small boys shoulders. You can feel Karkat shaking and his tears soak the front of your shirt, but you don't care. You just hold the crying boy closer.

"I'm sorry." You hear him squeak.

"KK you have nothing to be thorry for. Thith ith all my fault. I should have realithed that you not being on the buth ment that Eridan wath going to drive you home. I should have remembered that there were thwim try outth today and FF wouldn't be there. I should have-" at this point you are crying too, "- gone thtraight to Eridan'th houthe when I realithed all of thith. Oh, KK thith ith all my fault!"

So there the two of you stand holding each other not wanting to let go.

You keep muttering, "Thith ith all my fault" into Karkat's hair until he mumbles into your shirt, "I should get home."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess you should." You say breaking from the hug.

You re-adjust his backpack on your shoulders and the two of you start to walk again. After a second you feel Karkat grab your hand. You keep yourself from smiling. You check your watch to see the time as the pair of you walk up to Karkat's door. It reads _7:23._

"Uh, KK?" You say looking down at the small boy holding your hand.

"Yeah." He replies in a tired hoarse voice.

"It'th only seven twenty three." You say picking up the note on the ground that you dropped earlier.

"It's okay. You don't have to wait. I'll be fine." He says as you hand him the note.

"There ith no way I am going to leave you unleth you want me to." You reply confidently.

"Thanks." He says looking up at you. "Want to have a seat?" He says motioning at the ground.

"Yeah." You reply.

You and Karkat sit down next to each other, still holding hands, staring at the driveway awaiting his step-dad's arrival.

"Um, Sollux?" You hear him ask.

"Yeah, KK?" You say looking down at him.

"Could you, um, _not_ tell my step-dad, well anyone, about what, um, happened today?" Karkat asks, choosing his words carefully.

"Thure." You respond. Of coarse he wouldn't want you to tell anyone. That seemed like a given.

"And, um," he pauses for a second before he continues saying, "when my step-dad shows up, we should stop holding hands."

That hurt a little but you figure he asks because his step-dad is one of those homo-haters. "Yeah, um thure." You reply trying not to show the hurt in your tone.

JUst at that moment you hear a car coming down along the road from behind you and see it pull into the driveway. You give Karkat's hand an encouraging squeeze before letting go and standing up.

"Hi are you a friend of Karkat's?" The woman exiting the passenger's side of the car says as she walks up to you. She is shorter than you so you look down at her to meet her eye. You give a small smile.

"Yeth, ma'am." You say as you hold out your hand to shake hers.

She grasps your hand as she beams at you with a broad smile and you shake hands for a brief moment before letting go. "Karkat hasn't told us about any friends." She says looking over at her son.

"Honey? You might want to get inside before the mosquitoes come out." A man whom you have met before says as he walks up behind his wife.

"Of coarse." She says. "I hope to see you around." She adds before walking to the door and fiddles with her key and lock to open it. She shuts the screen door behind and leaves the main one open.

"Karkat," The man says turning to his step-son, "go inside. I want to have a chat with your friend."

The way he says "chat" you know its going to be one of those cliche stay away from my son "chats." You don't care because you don't have to listen to him.

Karkat throws you a worried look but then nods and heads inside. "Shut the door!" He shouts. You see Karkat shut the main door and then turn to look at Karkat's step-dad.

"What do you want to talk with me about?" You ask in a polite tone trying to avoid the letter "s" so that you don't reveal your lisp.

"Are you one of those theatre freaks?" He asks with legitimate concern.

"Do you mean am I in theatre?" You ask just to make sure you understand him.

"Well yes. The first time I saw Karkat hanging out with you and your glasses I feel as though I might have jumped to a conclusion that you were one of them." He explains yet you are still puzzled.

"Thir," right now, you don't give half a shit if he hears your lisp, "let me thee if I underthtand your prejudithal view."

"Prejudicial view!" He exclaims, but you ignore him.

"You believe all people who paratithipate in the fine artth ith a freak and all freakth partithipate in the fine artth?" You say in an absolute rage, yet your not shouting.

"Get off my property now! If you come by here again I will have you arrested for trespassing!" He shouts. You are positive Karkat and his mom has heard the yelling and are sure to coming running out expecting to see someone beating up someone.

You follow this douche's demands and start off for your own house. You stop once you reach the corner. You remember the promise you made to Karkat. You look back and see that Mr. Douche has gone inside. You decide to text Karkat to make sure the cost is clear for you to go back and climb into his room again through the window.

_TA: hey ii2 the co2t clear?_

You stand and wait for a response. You decide it's in everyone's best interest that you don't return until Karkat replies just in case it isn't.

And you sit on the grass behind you to wait...

...and wait...

...and wait.


	16. Chapter 16: This is Hell

**Hey, reader. Yeah you, reader. Consider yourself lucky. Without my friend/editor this chapter would be really poorly grammically constructed. Thank my friend. Anyway, I present to you... CHAPTER SIXTEEN. Enjoy.**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you want to crawl into a hole and die. Your afternoon has been as close as hell on earth as it can get. You have just been told to go inside the house by your step-father. Apparently he wants to have a "chat" with Sollux. You look pleadingly at Sollux, but obey, grabbing your back pack before you go inside. You shut the screen door, but leave the main door open, planning to eavesdrop- that is until your step-father tells you to shut the main door, too. There is no point in trying to eavesdrop now. You drag your exhausted feet up the stairs and to your room. You are about to open your window when you hear shouting. You cautiously go back downstairs and make your way towards the door. As soon as you grab the handle, the door flies open from the outside making you jump back.

"That no good, little piece of-" your step-father mutters under his breath until he sees you standing there. He gives you a furious look, ready to just about murder you. He begins to charge towards you.

"Honey, is everything all right?" your mother calls from upstairs, stopping him exerting his rage, if only for the moment.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a second. Put on some music or something, okay? I want to be surprised so put on your head phones so I can't hear," he calls back.

You just stand there not meeting your step-father's gaze. He pulls the back of the collar of your shirt up and pulls you roughly towards the kitchen. Once there, he releases your collar.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing trash like that to my house- my home?" he says in a furious whispered-shout as he pushes you so hard you almost fall backwards onto the ground. Instead, you just take a couple steps back and rebalance yourself.

You don't respond. You don't want to. You are just going to stand there and let this ass-hat beat the shit out of you because you are too depressed to care. You feel that this can be your punishment for not being able to man-up. You feel you deserve everything you are about to get.

"Answer me!" he says in the same whispered-shout as he pushes you even harder into the wall.

You hit your head with a bang and slide down the wall some. You don't get far because then your step-dad presses his forearm against chest and pulls you back up the little you slid down and then some. You are standing on your toes trying not to let tears fill your eyes yet again today. With his free hand he pulls your hair hard so you lift your head to look you in the eye. You stare at him until he finally lets go of your hair and your head falls back down. You are only like that for a moment until his fist is flying towards you, driving you to the ground. You try and get back up to the point where you are on all fours and then a shoe swings into your stomach, knocking the wind out of you. You fall onto your side just as the second swing comes, this time hitting your face. You try and turn so your back is facing the brutal kicks but to no avail. They keep coming and coming, striking your body and, occasionally, your face. "worthless- piece- of- shit-" you hear him grunt in between kicks. You can hold back your tears no longer.

They start to streak down the sides of your face and hit floor.

_This is hell. _You think. _This is what literal hell feels like. Like it's never going to stop; that this is it. This is all I am ever going to feel.  
_

A particularly sharp kick makes you whimper.

"What was that?" your step-dad says as he grabs the front part of the collar of your shirt and slams you against the wall again. You know he will just keep beating you up until he gets an answer from you so you give in.

"I wasn't thinking," you mutter still looking down.

"What was that?" he says again grabbing your hair and pulling your head up. Instead of trying to look you in the eye, he just slams your head into the wall twice before making you look at him.

"I-I wasn't th-thinking!" you stutter as tears roll down your face, wetting your newly formed bruises.

You feel another sharp pain on your cheek and then you fall to the ground again. This time you see your step-dad walking out of the kitchen. You hear him walk up the stairs and the bedroom door shut.

You slowly and sorely get to your feet. As you pull your feet up the stairs, all you want to do is curl up and pay no mind to anyone. As soon as you get to your room, you shut your door quietly so that your step-dad doesn't come in and beat the shit out of you again.

You hear your phone buzz from inside your back pack and you pull it out. It's a text from Sollux- no wait- five texts from Sollux. They all read something all the lines of asking if it was okay for him to come back. You want him to come back, the coast is clear, but you don't want him to see you beaten up. You think for a moment and decide that he'd better go home where his moms are probably waiting for him. You send a quick reply asking him to go home before taking off your shirt to examine the damage that has been done by that pathetic excuse of a father-figure who forced his way into your already pathetic life.


	17. Chapter 17: I Shouldn't Have Done It

**Hi guys! This is my fourth chapter in the past four days. I am really tired. Also, I keep meaning to answer this question considering the person who asked it, asked it as a guest. Yes Momikie, Tavros is going to be in this story, just not until later. I would like to formally and publically apologize to my friend whom I promised this chapter last night before midnight. Though it is better for me to take my time and right a nice long well- written chapter, I did break my promise and for that I am very sorry. Without further ado, CHAPTER 17: **

You awake the next morning bruised and broken. As you pull yourself out of bed you wince with every movement. You just are in pain from the merciless beating from the night before. You drag yourself to the bathroom and start the shower. As you remove your clothes and turn towards the mirror, you see a beat up pathetic excuse for a living creature staring back at you. You glare at your worthless reflection for a moment before turning to step into the shower. As soon as you do, you regret it. The water is hitting your bruised back too hard but the heat of the water soon numbs the pain.

As soon as you are out of the shower and dressed you check to see if anybody is online- which nobody besides Sollux is. You think for a moment wether to message him or not, but then he makes up his mind for you.

_TA: hey kk, are you all riight?_

_CG: YEAH. I'M FINE, ASSHAT._

_TA: do you want two hang out or 2omethiing?_

_CG: YEAH SURE. I DON'T KNOW ANY PLACES AROUND HERE SO I GUESS I AM GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE A LEAP OF FAITH HERE, AREN'T I?_

_TA: yeah ii gue22 you are. any place you prefer?_

_CG: I DON'T CARE._

_TA: we could go two the mall. ii could have one of my mom2 driive u2._

_CG: YEAH THAT'S OKAY I GUESS._

_TA: okay great. what tiime do you want me two pick you up?_

You take a quick glance at the clock on your screen. It reads _10:03._

_CG: ELEVEN I GUESS._

_TA: okay let me 2ee iif my mom can driive u2 then._

_TA: yeah it'2 fiine. 2ee you then._

_CG: SEE YOU THEN._

_carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]_

You sit back feeling a bit less worthless. Someone actually wants to hang out with you. You check your phone for messages (which there aren't any) and you grab your towel to dry you hair. As you are drying your hair you realise you only have twenty dollars to bring with you to the mall. You are sure as hell your step-dad won't give you a cent and that he won't let your mom give you money either. Well you kept saying you need a job when you were in California, but you have a feeling people don't normally hire fourteen-year-olds. Well you have time to worry about that later.

You grab your wallet and phone and go downstairs to wait. As you reach the bottom step you turn to go into the living room to wait. You hear the TV on and it sound like your mother is watching her mystery shows. You walk in and see your step-dad sitting on the couch and your mom not there.

"Your mother went out to look for a job. She won't be back until later tonight." Your step-dad says, reading your mind.

"Oh, okay. I am going out with a friend later." You say with as much courage as you can.

"No you are not." He says like he could see the future.

"What are you talking about? Yes I am." You say confused. Why wouldn't you be able to go?

"No, you are not. You are grounded." He says as if this was old news.

"Why?!" You almost shout, but you do not because you know it is better to keep a level head with him.

"Because you brought that theatre trash here, you are grounded." He says his gaze not breaking from the stupid TV.

"That's so unfair!" You yell taking a step closer towards him, which is a big mistake.

"Unfair?!" He booms standing up and walking towards you. "I'll give you unfair, you worthless pile of shit!"

He punches you hard in the gut. You bend over grabbing where his fist made contact with you stomach. You just barley are beginning to stand up straight when your hair is yanked so far up you are forced to stand on your toes.

"Give me your phone." He shouts in your face. You hesitate, but pull it out of your pocket and hand it to him. "Tell him you can't go." He says thrusting your phone under your nose as he let's your hair down enough for you to stand on your feet normally. You glare at him for a moment before grabbing your phone.

_CA: I CAN'T GO. DON'T BOTHER ASKING WHY._

You type quickly before your step-dad says, "Let me see it." holding out the hand that isn't ripping at your hair. You hand him your phone and he glances at it before handing it back to you. "Now send it." He says. You hit the send button with more force than neccisary. You start to put your phone back into your pocket when your step-dad grabs your wrist. "Part of your punishment is no phone." He says letting go of your wrist and holding out his hand again.

You reluctantly place your phone into his hand. He grabs it and puts it into his own pocket then yanks your hair so you are back on your toes. He then starts pulling out of the living room and back up the stairs towards your bedroom. When you get to the door he pushes the door open and pulls you inside.

"Where's your laptop?" He asks looking at you. You point to it leaning against the wall. He walks over to it and grabs it, pulling you along the way.

He drags you back out of your room, down the stairs, and back to the living room. He sets you laptop down on coffee table before turning on you. He slaps you across your face, hard.

"What was that for?" You shout. You know you are about to get beat up again. Both of your means of communication have been taken away from you. You have got nothing to lose.

"You know very well what!" He shouts back slamming you head against the wall behind you then dropping your fist full of hair.

"No I don't. Why don't you tell me, fuckass?" You growl looking up at him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" He roars as pushes your shoulders into the wall, pinning you there.

"Fuckass, Fuckass." You snap.

"Don't talk to me that way! Apologize!" He demands as you see the growing fury in his face.

"No." You say defiantley, ready to take the worst of his rage.

Within a second you are on the ground having the everlasting shit kicked out of you. Sure it hurts, but do you care? No. You lie there curling up slightly trying to ease the more brutal kicks. After a minute or so of this your are jerked back up onto your feet and are slammed into the wall again.

"Apologize!" He commands.

"No." You state. You don't care how bad he beats you. You have given up, pretty much.

He throws his fists repeatedly into your gut and stomach while he grunts in between each punch, "A-pol-lo-gize-un-grate-ful-use-less-jack-ass." Then he grabs your hair pulling it just high enough for you heels you lift off the ground.

"Apologize now!" He yells in your face.

"No." You hiss giving him a look of pure hatred as he gives you that same look.

You both just stand there, staring at each other with furious looks on your faces.

What happens next is was the last thing you are expecting.

Your step-dad grabs the crouch of you pants. Every last bit of colour drains from your face and your expression changes from anger to shock and fear. _This is not happening for the second time in the last twenty-four hours._ You think as you begin to shake

"Apologize!" He orders.

You just stand speechless until you are able to squeak, "Y-you w-wouldn't."

"Try me!" He yells looking down at you.

After a long pause filled with extreme tension, you stutter, "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

He lets go you your crouch and hair then takes a small step back. You fall to your knees and hide your face in your hands. You begin to sob and tremble uncontrollably. You feel a sharp kick to your face that knocks you to the ground. Then another kick drives into your side and another back to your face and another and another. You just lie helplessly as you are kicked over and over again, crying and wanting to disappear.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you want to kill yourself.


	18. Chapter 18: Leaving

**Hello viewers! Nothing to say except I am bored without you guys' reviews. Anywho, CHAPTER, what's this now? Oh right, CHAPTER 18:**

Your step-dad finally got bored of kicking you around, but you are fed up with it. You have decided you are out of here, even if you do have no money and no place to go. As you limp your way up the stairs to your bedroom, you colapse. Hot angry tears continue to spill from you face, but they soon return to sad, hurt drops of pain. You can barely breath because your ribs hurt so bad. Yet, you still try. As you sit down on your bed you let out a grunt pain. Everything hurts. You attempt to stand up again but fail. As you try again you let out a moan. You stumble into the bathroom and see all the bruises that have formed. As you gingerly remove your shirt, all you see is black and blue. You gasp at how bad you look.

"Oh fuck." You sigh.

You have a busted lip and bruises all over your face. That, however, doesn't suprise you. What does is the fact that you have been kicked so hard around your torso, that you are actually bleeding from places on your chest and sides.

And this, is what makes you want to die.

_If he finds me so worthless, than fine, I am worthless._ You think as your hurt tears turn to fury and you recount evereything that has happened to you last afternoon and today.. You make your way back to your room and begin to look through your drawers for a pocket knife you got from Vriska on your thirteenth birthday. You thought it was a lame gift and you would never use it; you were wrong. You flip out the blade and examine it. You begin to press it to your wrist to cut, to kill, but you stop.

You can't do it.

You pull the blade away from your as your the tears coming from your eyes and staining your face make yet another transaction from angry back to hurt. You just sit there and cry as you begin to rock back and forth. You eventually pocket the blade, stand up, and grab a clean shirt. After you put it on you grab your back pack and empty the current contents. You then open your drawers and begin to grab everything in them. You stuff your bag with shirts, pants, and under garments. You don't have much trouble zipping it as you walk over to your door.

You look back one last time and remember something; you make with haste as you swipe a little crab plush toy off your desk. You can't forget this; Gamzee gave it to you when for the holidays when the two of you were seven. You are satisfied that you have everything besides your phone and your laptop, which you weren't planning on getting anyway.

You sneak down the stairs and as quietly as you can you open the door. You shut it gently behind you. You begin to walk down the side walk planning to not return if you could help it. You round a corner and don't look back.

As you walk your mind begins to wonder. You have no idea where you are going and don't care. You just walk- that is until you walk straight into someone.

"KK! What happened?" You hear the person you have ran into exclaim. Your heart sinks. It's Sollux.

It is at this point you remember that you look like hell and are still crying. Sollux helps you to your feet and you just stand there, looking down, for a moment not saying anything.

"KK, what'th wrong? Who the hell did thith to you?" He says as he bends down a little and lifts your chin with his forefinger. Aa you look him in the eye, all you can do is sniff at the fact that Sollux actually has seen you cry twice now. His eyes fill with worry as he sees that you have a black eye and busted lip. "Oh, god KK." He mutters examining your face. The pair of you just stand there and stare at each other for what feels like minutes until Sollux says, "KK, you wanna go to my plathe or thomething?"

Your expression fills with fear. No. No one should have to see you like this. Not even Sollux should see you like this. The only other person who has seen you in this state is Gamzee. He is the only one who ever worried enough about you to actually take care of you.

"No." You mutter looking down.

"KK, who did thith to you. We have to tell thomeone." He says leaning down more, trying to be as eye level with you as possible.

"No we don't." You say still looking down, and crying.

"Wath it Eridan?" Solloux continues to question you, only this time, he seems as though Eridan is an impossible suspect.

"No." You reply, not breaking eye contact with the pavement below your feet.

"Thomeone attacked you, KK. It had to be after we talked online. Who hurt you? I only want to help." Sollux pleads trying to get you to look at him.

"Maybe I don't want your help!" You scream. "Maybe I don't need your help!" Your voice cracks. "Maybe I could finally man-up if people like you didn't always try and help me!" Your sobbing again. "Maybe I just want to be alone!" You finish as you turn to leave.

"KK, wait!" Sollux says grabbing your hand. Not a forceful, demanding grab, but a gentle, I-actually-care-about-you grab.

You turn to him and the expression on his face makes you crumble. He is just standing there, tears in his eyes. As you stare one tear strays from his eyelashes and streaks down his cheek. You lose it. You hug him around the waist and bury your head in his shirt. He drapes his arms around your shoulders and you wince because it hurts a little. The two of you stand there for a while.

"S-sollux, D-don't t-tell. I-I d-don't-t want anyone t-to know." You sob into his shirt as you stain it with blood from your busted lip and water from your tears.

He sighs. "KK..."

"P-please. I t-tell you who d-did it as-s long as y-you p-promise n-not t-to t-tell." You beg as you look up at him.

He looks at you for a moment and finally says, "It wath your thtep-dad, ithn't it?"

"S-sollux." You pause. You have to make it seam like you can handle your step-dad. You have to pull yourself together. "You can't tell." You finish, your voice a bit stronger.

"How long hath thith been going on?" He asks taking a small step away from you, breaking the hug, and puts a hand on your shoulder.

"You can't tell." You repeat, ignoring his question.

"When did your mom marry you thtep-dad?" He questions with pleading eyes.


	19. Chapter 19: Explanations

**Sorry this is kind of a continuation of the last chapter, but that is okay because it means you have more to read! I am so happy I am posting the chapter BEFORE my deadlind (VICTORY!). *tap dances from stage left to stage right with a stupid cane used for the jig and makes big hand and arm motion towards the huge curtain behind self* I present to you, *drum roll* CHAPTER 19:**

"You can't tell." You repeat.

"Ith that why you moved here?" Sollux questions you.

"No, not entirely. Sollux, you can't tell. You have to promise you won't tell." You plead.

"KK, he could kill you. Thith ith theriouth." He says with as he continues to stare at you, examining all the injuries on your face.

"I'm handling it." You say as your voice cracks. _God, why does he worry? We have only known each other for a week. _You think as he answers.

"KK, what the hell? You can't be handling thith on your own. Where ith your mom in all thith anyway?"

"She was out today." You reply looking down.

Sollux's hand drops off your shoulder and the pair of you stand there for a moment before Sollux finally says, "KK, why did you move here?"

"Can we go sit down somewhere?" You reply trying to delay the answer to his question for as long as possible.

"The park'th jutht around the corner." He replies standing up straight.

"Yeah, okay." You answer.

As the two of you start to walk towards the park, you grab his hand and he grabs your; your fingures intertwine with his. When you reach the small neighborhood park, you sit down at one of the few benches.

"KK," Sollux says again, "why did you move here?"

"Well, while my parents were in the process of getting a divorce," You begin, "I didn't get to go to my friends' house when I was with my mom. Kankri was fine with it because he wasn't afraid of losing me; he thought that he would get full custody. My mom is a bit of a control freak and is way to protective of me. She didn't want me to hang out with my best friend because she thought he was going to hurt me due to the fact he has to take medication to keep calm. Kankri thought we were good influences on each other. My mom flipped when I told her I was dating Terezi- my now ex-girlfriend. Kankri thought it was good for me to experiment with love by myself- without a nosey parent looking over my shoulder." You stop. This is where you have to keep calm.

"My mom had gained full custody of me because Kankri couldn't keep his mouth shut for two seconds when the judge was trying to talk. I went to live with her and was completely cut-off from Kankri. My friends, too, except during school. After my mom gained full custody, she started bringing my step-dad to her place and spending the night at his a lot more often. This was pryer to their marriage. Once they got married they had a plan to move here. This was last year. My mom kept saying Kankri was going to have a melt down and try and hurt us. This, of coarse I didn't believe." You pause again. This is where you have to stay strong.

"I mean it's Kankri, right?" You say as your voice cracks a little. "He wouldn't hurt me, and he never did. We moved this summer because my step-dad is an asshole and wanted to have more control over my mom. Also," This is the hardest part. You begin to cry again. "there was a car accident. Last Halloween night." You get choked up and can't go on. You look down at your knees and let out a shaky breath.

"KK," Sollux says putting a hand on your shoulder. "I- I am really thorry."

"It's fine." You sniffle. "But the only reason I agreed to move here is because the car crash was my fault and I wasn't able to cope with the guilt while living there."

"That'th not true." Sollux says tightening his grip a little on your shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. If I wasn't such an fuckass, maybe it wouldn't have happened." You say talking still to your knees.

"No. No one can plan thtuff like thith. It jutht happenth." Sollux says forcefully.

"I didn't plan it. It wasn't on purpose. I- it- I don't know. It _is_ my fault though." You say looking up at his face.

"KK, I don't who told you what, but whoever told you that the car crash wath your fault, wath wrong." Sollux says staring at you.

"Nobody told me it was my fault." You mumble. It is true. Nobody has ever said directly to your face that the car crash was your fault. You just believe it to be.

"KK, it'th not true." You both just sit there for a minute and then Sollux says, "We should get back to my plathe. My mom ith waiting to take uth to the mall."

"I texted you I couldn't go." You reply confused.

"No you didn't. Thee?" He says taking his phone out of his pocket, pressing a few buttons, and handing it to you.

You take his phone and see that the last text you sent him was Thursday night.

"But I hit send and everythi-" You stop. "No I didn't." You start to smile. "I just slammed down my fingure where I thought the send button was. I never sent it." You grin a bit wider."Isn't that something." You add.

"Yeah, I gueth it ith." Sollux smiles to. "We better get going."

"Yeah, all right." The both of you stand up. "Wait!"

"Yeah?" Sollux says looking down at you.

"I don't want your mom seeing me like this." You say looking up at him.

"KK," He sighs.

"No, Sollux. I mean it." You say defiantly.

"Fine. There's a water fountain over there." He says pointing to, what do you know, a water fountain.

You walk over to it with Sollux next to you. After you finish ridding your face of dried tears and blood, you notice that Sollux's shirt is badly stained from when you were crying on him.

"Oh god, Sollux. Sorry I about your shirt." You apologize.

"Wha- Oh. It'th okay." He responds looking down at himself.

You suddenly remember your back pack. "I have an extra shirt in here-" You say as you begin to fumble through your bag.

"Were you planning on running away?" Sollux asks giving you a questioning look as he steps back from glancing inside your back pack.

"Uh," Well, yes, you were. "Y-yeah."

"KK, you can't go back to your house."

"Who says?" You say a bit to loud, attracting the attention of a near by child playing on the jungle-gym.

Sollux just sighs as you continue to rumage through your bag until you find a shirt that you think will fit him.

"Here." You say holding out the shirt.

"Thanks." He replies as you zip up your bag.

"Uh, is there a place for you to change?" You ask awkwardly.

"No, but I'm a guy so it shouldn't matter." He replies smirking a bit. "Come on." He continues as he motions for you to follow him out of the park.

As you are walking with him, he pulls his stained shirt over his head and puts your shirt on. He only attracts one or two funny looks, but everyone else doesn't seem to notice. The two of you walk down the side walk headed towards Sollux's house, holding hands, with you on the outside away from the houses, and Sollux on the inside away from the street. You are a little ways from the park when a car comes screeching up beside you.

"KARKAT, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Screams a voice from inside the car as the driver roles down the window.

"God no, it's my step-dad." You mutter to Sollux. You feel a rush of anxiety pour over you.

"He'th been with me." Sollux says confidently taking a step closer to the car and moving you slightly behind himself.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WITH THIS THEATRE TRASH?" Your step-dad continues to scream from inside the car.

"Y-yeah, I-I do!" You shout back trying to step in front of Sollux.

You jump back behind Sollux again when the car door flies open and your step-dad gets out.

"You lay a hand on him and I'll report you to child thervitheth!" Sollux yells at your step-dad as he takes a half step forward and blocks you from view of your step-dad.

"You can't tell me how to treat him!" Your dad shouts back. Athough shorter than Sollux, he certainly seemed more intimidating. "Karkat," He yells at you. You jump; you feel everything stop as he says your name. "Get in the car now!"

You stand there for a moment before taking a step out from behind Sollux and start to walk towards the car.

"KK, you don't have to go with him." Sollux says grabbing your hand again. You look up at him, unable to speak. Where else would you do you have to go?

"S-sollux." You begin.

"KK, you don't have to go with him if you don't want to." He says staring deeply at you.

You feel your eyes begin to fill with tears again. You try and blink them back as you turn and make your way to the car. Sollux drops his slight grasp on your hand and lets his arm fall to his side.

As you open the door your step-dad hisses in your ear, "You're gonna pay for what you told him."

The colour drains from your face as you climb into the car and you shut the door. You see Sollux just standing there giving you a look like he was staring at you as you were in a casket.

You let a single tear tumble down your cheek. You know what is coming. You know...

**Karkat, why would you get back in a car with a person that has tried numerous times to beat you to death? Well, then again, why would Sollux get back in a car with someone that has tried to rape him? Ah, the mysteries of stupidity. How they cease to amaze me.**

**Sorry this was cliche. I hope you can forgive me.**


	20. Chapter 20: Bringing Back the Past

**Hello. Just one** **announcement, CHAPTER 20:**

As you drive down the road all you can think is how big of a mistake this was. Why didn't you stay with Sollux? You have no clue. You have been holding an uneasy silence and plan to keep it that way. You are too afraid to say anything due to pure fear. The car pulls up to the house and your step-dad gets out, slamming the car door with twice the force necissary, and stomps his way to the front door. You slowly get of the car and shuffle your way up to the door. Your step-dad fumbles with his keys and unlocks the door. He opens the door with so much force that it makes you jump.

You walk in after him and close the door softly behind you. You stand there not being able to meet his glare and you can feel yourself shaking.

"Your mother is home. I do not want to see you out of your room." He growls through his gritted teeth.

You don't need telling twice. You rush upstairs and as you turn towards your room, your mom comes out of her room.

"Oh, Karkat!" She exclaims unexpectantly and it makes you jump.

"Uh, hey mom." You say as she throws her arms around you.

"He said you stormed out for no reason and you were yelling and- and- oh, Karkat!" She sobs. She really is being hysterical.

"Mom, I'm fine." You mumble as she breaks from her hug and holds you at arms' length.

"Oh, sweetheart, what happened to your lip?" She asks examining your face.

"Oh, uh," You hesistate as you see your step-dad walk up the stairs which are behind your mom. "I, uh, fell."

"Maybe Karkat should go to the bathroom to clean himself up?" You step-dad says walking up behind your mom.

"Oh, yes, of coarse." Your mom says turning towards your step-dad. "Do you need help, sweetie?" She asks turning back towards you.

"I- I'll be fine." You say as you walk into the bathroom.

You are glad to escape your step-dad and begin to properly clean your face. The warm water relaxes you and you decide to take a quick shower. Once your out you go back to your room and get dressed into jeans and a sweatshirt that you grab out of the many articles of clothing you had stuffed into your back pack earlier. You then have a seat at your desk and rest your head in your arms. You begin to dose...

_Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are 5 years old. It is the first day of kindergarten and you couldn't be more nervous. You have a friend that is supposed to be in the same class as you and his name is Gamzee Makara. You walk into the class room and go over to the teacher to greet her._

_"Hello." You say in a high-pitched voice you used to have._

_"Hi, what's your name?" She asks in a sweet voice as she crouches down so that she could be eye level with you._

_"Karkat." You say looking up at her slightly._

_"Hi, Karkat. Why don't you go play while I talk with you dad, okay?" She says indicating to some toys and kids who had already arrived._

_"Okay." You answer as you begin to walk over to the toys somewhat relunctantly. You didn't much like playing with other kids. They would always ask about your eyes and tease you because you are so small for your age._

_"Hi, what's your name? I'm Terezi! What's your favourite colour? Why do your eyes look like that?" Says a hyper-active girl with shoulder length dark hair as she runs up to you._

_"I'm Karkat." You mutter._

_"Oh cool! I'm Terezi." She repeats. "What's wrong with your eyes?"_

_"Nothing, they're just yellow." You mumble as she edges closer to you._

_"Why are they yellow?" She continues to interrorgate you._

_"They just are." You answer looking down._

_"Oh okay." She says looking away from you. "Hey Aradia come here!" She calls from across the room._

_"Yes?" Another girl with thick, long, curly black hair comes rushing over to you._

_"Look at Karkat's eyes!" Terezi exclaims pointing at you._

_"That's cool," She says taking a quick glance at you. "But I don't think it's nice to stare at him." She adds in a lower tone._

_You feel a little happier that this Aradia girl doesn't stare at you. You only have time to think about this for a second before another kid walks into the classroom. It is not Gamzee, but a boy with brilliant chocolate-brown eyes and short brown hair. He doesn't seem much taller than you. You look at him for a moment then a girl who had been in the classroom when you walked in runs toward him. _

_"Hi, Taaaaaaaavroooooooos!" She calls waving at him. She too has black hair like Aradia, but hers seems to be a tangled mess._

_"Oh, uh, hi, uh V-vriska. Uh, n-nice to, uh see you in my, uh class." He stutters out._

_"Tavros, I saw this kid with the wierdest eyes! You gotta come and see him." She says tugging the boy by his arm. You know she means you, so you look away._

_"Oh, uh, okay." He says following her._

_"Hey kid, what's your name?" She asks looking down at you._

_"Karkat." You respond looking up at both of them._

_"See? Look they're yellow!" She shrieks looking at the Tavros._

_"Oh, uh y-yeah. Nice t-to, uh, meet y-you. I'm, uh, T-tavros." He says looking away from you._

_"Oh yeah I'm Vriska." The girl says. "So what's up with your eyes?"_

_"N-nothing! They're just like this." You say a bit hurt. Is this what is going to happen all day?_

_Just as you say that another two kids walk in. They are both boys and one has bright blonde hair and the other nearly black hair. The one with blonde hair is wearing sun-glasses so dark you can't see his eyes. The other boy is wearing regular glasses and you can see his shocking green eyes. They are led in by a man with odd spikey sun-glasses that also make you unable to see what colour his eyes are and a man with simular glasses to those of the dark haired boy._

_"Why don't you two go play?" The one with the spikey sun-glasses says to the two boys._

_"Okay, bro." The blonde boy says._

_The two boys walk over to the the building blocks and begin to play together. Just Vriska opens her mouth to say something, Gamzee finally walks in._

_"Hey, Karkat." He shouts as he runs over to you. That's weird, he normally calls you 'Karbro.' "Karkat!" He shouts again. "Karkat! Karkat!"_

"Karat, wake up." Someone yells. You jump up as they gently nudge your arm.

"Oh, hey mom. What's wrong?" You ask calming down a bit.

"Dinner's almost ready and you have a friend at the front door." She says with a warm smile.

"Oh, yeah. Okay thanks." You say as you walk out of your room.

You walk down the stairs and see Sollux standing on the porch through the screen door. You rush forward and and open the door so you can talk to him.

"KK, thank god!" He says looking as though he resisting the urge to throw his arms around you.

"Oh, fuck. I forgot to fucking tell you I got my phone fucking taken away from me." You say as if you read his mind.

"Yeah I tekthted you like twenty timeth." He says slightly annoyed. "Hey, uh," He continues dropping his voice some, "Can we like go for a walk or thomething? I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure wait one sec." You reply. "Hey, Mom? I'm going out! I'll be back in a little bit!" You call over your shoulder.

"Fine but your dinner will be cold!" She yells in response.

You step out of the house and shut the door behind you. As the two of you begin to walk down the sidewalk, you resist the urge to grab his hand.

After a moment or two of silence, Sollux finally blurts out, "KK, what the hell ith wrong with you?"

You are taken aback by this, but, as if you had run into a wall, everything from the past two days hits you.

"I don't know." You mumble.

"Why did you go with him? He could have killed you." He says stopping, looking down at you.

You are barley able to bring yourself to look up at him. You can see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't I have anywhere else to go." You say looking back down at the ground, tears beginning in you eyes as well.

"KK, that'th not true!" He says bending down so he can be eye level with you.

"Yeah well where else to I have to go?" You say looking up at him.

"Well, with me I guth." He says quietly, staring at his feet.

"What?" You say a bit confused. Well you should have seen that one coming. How cliche of you not to.

"Yeah, it'th a thtupid idea. Forget I thaid anything." He says disappointed standing straight. He stops for a moment shifting uncomfertably on his feet. "I don't know if you want to, but we've gotta talk about Eridan."

"I don't want to have anything to do with that fuckass!" You shout.

"I know you don't, but here me out when I say thith." He says qiuckly. "Eridan may theem like a total perve, and don't get me wrong he ith, but he ith altho really thcrewed up. I know you never want to thee him again, but he ithn't dangerouth unleth you are alone with him."

You scoff at this. "What about when we went to his house and he tried to rape me then, too!" You yell.

"But I wath with you and nothing happened." He says calmly. "He wouldn't really had tried anything if you were with thomeone yethterday."

"Yeah you think I don't know that now? I get it! It was all my fucking fault I was almost fucking raped just like eveything else being my fault! I am just a pointless being!" You rant.

"KK, you're not pointleth. I didn't mean it like that! KK, wait! Where you going?" He calls after you.

"Nowhere!" You shout over your shoulder.

"KK!" He yells catching up to you.

"Leave me alone!" You snap turning around.

"KK, I'm thorry. I didn't mean it." He says. "I just worry about you."

"Yeah right!" You say childishly as you turn back around and head down the sidewalk, back to your house.

"KK, wait!" You hear Sollux call after you.

"Go away!" You yell.

You walk back inside your house and slam the front door.

"Karkat, you alright?" Your mom says coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything's fine." You say quickly as you begin to climb the stairs.

"Well dinner's ready." She says gesturing to the kitchen.

"Not hungry." You mutter sprinting up the last of the stairs.

You can hear your mom sigh. _It's gonna be a long night._ You think as you look over to where your laptop is supposed to be. You lie back on your bed and stare up at the ceiling, thinking about how maybe you should have heard Sollux through. It doesn't matter now, but yet, you can't help but think of that lispy fuckass...


	21. Chapter 21: The Arguement

**ALERT: Short chapter ahead. Carry on. CHAPTER 21**

Your name is Sollux Captor and you couldn't be more worried and pissed at the same time. You were supposed to get Karkat down to the park with you so Eridan could apologize to him, but you fucked up and Karkat is now furious at you. Once you show up at the without Karkat, Eridan is going to be even more angry at you. Sure enough, when you arrive, Eridan looks pissed.

"Sol, wh-where is he?" He asks, straining not to shout.

"He didn't want to come." You say calmly trying to pass him to sit at the bench he was sitting on only a few moments ago.

"Wh-what do you mean, 'he didn't w-want to come'?" He asks ignoring the fact you sat down.

"He thaid, and I qoute, 'I don't want anything to do with that fuckath'." You say looking up at the clearly frustrated teen.

"Wh-why did you tell him?" He shouts paying no mind to the fact that he is attracting stares.

"I wathn't going to take him here not knowing what he ith walking into." You say still calmly.

"He w-wouldn't hav-ve been 'w-walking into' anything!" He is now in front of you, bending down so he could be up in your face and still screaming.

"Yeth he would have, now get out of my fathe tho I can go home." You say standing up and brushing him aside. You aren't in the mood to be screamed at. As you begin to walk, Eridan grabs your arm. "Let go now!" You shout at him. You know how to react in a situation like this. You have been in it a good number of times.

"Just talk to him for me." He says dropping your arm and looking down. "Please." He adds turning away from you. You stare at him for a second before coming back to reality and walk away back towards your house. Well school on Monday is going to be a bitch, more so than normal.


	22. Chapter 22: Getting it Back

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are bored out of your fucking mind. That is, until your mom walks into your room.

"Hey honey, I think your laptop and phone fell behind the couch." She says presenting your, what do you know, laptop and phone.

"What?" You say sitting up.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asks setting your things on your desk.

"No, uh, thanks for getting them for me." You say getting off your bed.

"No promblem, sweetheart." She says warmly.

At that moment, your step-dad walks into your room. "Hey-" He stops upon seeing you standing there. "Oh Karkat. Your back. I didn't hear you come in." He says looking back at your mom and then to you again.

"Yeah, I came in through the front door." You say coldly.

"Are you hungry yet?" Your mother says looking at you.

"Uh, yeah." You say your eyes trained on your step-dad.

"Well why don't come down stairs and eat?" Your mom says gesturing to your bedroom door.

"Okay." You say letting your mom walk through the door first. Your step-dad steps to the side to let your mom through.

"I want to talk with Karkat for one second. He'll be down in a moment." Your step-down calls to your mom. You stand there for a moment before he turns back to you. "Don't let me see that boy around my house again. Ever." He says glaring at you so intensley it makes want to shrink back into a corner.

"Your not going to have that problem." You say with a sudden burst of courage as you push past him.

You can hear him give a sharp exhale behind you as you rush down th stairs. As you enter the kitchen you can tell he is still behind you. You grab a plate and fork and serve yourself a small amount of tuna caserole, then sit down at a chair at the table.

"I mean it." He says still staring at you.

You glance up at him then back down at your plate. You really aren't hungry; you just said that so your step-dad wouldn't have much of an oppertunity to be the shit out of you. You look back up at him and realise that your mom isn't in the kitchen. You quickly eat the small amount you have and place the dish in the sink. The entire time, your step-dad's are still fixed on you. You go into the living room to see if your mom is in there, but she isn't. You figure she must have gone back to her room or to the bathroom and you don't think much of it. You go back to your room and start up your laptop. You see that some of your friends are in a chat. You decide to join it.

_CG: HEY FUCKASSES._

_TA: uH, hI kARKAT, hOW HAS IT, uH, bEEN IN mARYLAND?_

_CA: FUCKING TERRIBLE._

_TC: AwW lIgHt Up MoThErFuCkEr. CaN't Be AlL bAD._

_CA: WELL IT IS SO FUCK OFF._

_AG: Oh poor 8a8y. Getting a chance to completley remake his shit of a life and ignoring it. Well at least you get that chance!_

_CA: FUCK OFF. WHY THE HELL DID I EVEN COME ON HERE IF YOU WERE? I'M LEAVING._

_TC: Oh CoMe On KaRbRo, StAy. I hAvEn'T hEaRd FrOm YoU aLl DaY._

_CA: YEAH WELL MY DAY SUCKED. ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO KNOW?_

_TC: As A mAtTeR oF fAcT yEs; HoW's It BeEn GoInG oN wItH tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR yOu KeEp TeLlInG mE aBoUt?_

_AG: Ohhhhhhhh! Karkat has a cruuuuuuuush! Who is she? Is she pretty? I 8et she is out of your league._

_CG: SHUT UP. ME AND THAT FUCKASS AREN'T TALKING ANYMORE. WHAT ABOUT YOU? HOW HAS YOU AND YOUR LOVE-LIFE BEEN MISTER MUST-KNOW-EVERYTHING?_

_TC: MaYbE wE sHoUlD tAkE tHiS cHaT tO pRiVaTe?_

_CG: GOOD FUCKING IDEA._

You quickly exit out of the group chat and open a private one with Gamzee.

_CG: SO WHAT ABOUT YOU AND TAVROS?_

_TC: I'lL tELl YoU iF yOu TeLl Me AbOuT wHaT hApPeNeD bEtWeEn YoU aNd ThAt MoThErFuCkEr SoLbRo._

_CG: SURE WHATEVER._

_TC: WeLl I tHInK tAvBrO aNd I aRe DoInG mOtHeRfUcKiNg AmAzInG wE aRe AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkING mIrAcLeS._

_CG: THAT'S GREAT. SOLLUX IS A TOTAL FUCKASS. I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO HIM AGAIN. _

_TC: WhY?_

_CG: HE WANTED ME TO FORGIVE SOME DIPSHIT. NOT FUCKING HAPPENING._

As soon as you hit send you hear your step-dad calling you.

_CG: I HAVE TO GO. MY DIPSHIT OF A FATHER-FIGURE WANTS TO BOTHER ME._

_TC: wAiT, kArBrO. tRy AnD bE oN lAtEr, OkAy?_

_CG: WHATEVER._

You type your last message fairly quickly and shut your laptop before responding to him.

"What?" You shout getting out of your chair.

"Get your ass down here now!" He shouts back.

"Why?" You call from your doorway.

"I said now!" He yells. You begin to clamber down the stairs to see that your step-dad is at the door. "This boy says he knows you." He says jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

As you pier over his shoulder, all you can see is the boy's hair, and it's Eridan's. You stand frozen for a moment in a state of panic.

"Well?" Your step-dad asks annoyed.

"'Well' what?" You snap back.

"Do you know him?" He asks getting more annoyed by the second.

"Yeah, and that fuckass can go to hell for all I care." You say as you turn to go back upstairs.

"Kar, w-wait please!" You hear Eridan shout from behind your step-dad.

"Karkat, get back down hear now!" You hear your step-dad shout when you are half way up the stairs.

"What? What could you possibly want with me? Why the hell did you even come here?" You say turning around and making your way back down the stairs.

"I just w-wanted you to know-w-" He begins but you cut him off.

"That you were sorry? That you didn't mean it? That that wasn't the real you?" You scream as you reach the last steps.

You see tears well up in his eyes as he says, "No. No that w-was the real me and I can't help the real me. I can't do anything about who I am."

You stand there for a moment. Whatever you were expecting, it wasn't that.

"Oh, how sentimental." Your step-dad remarks mockingly. "Don't come around here any more. Karkat is still grounded." He says slamming the door on Eridan's face. "Why the hell did you invite him?" He says through gritted teeth as he turns to you.

"I didn't." You say a bit taken aback by the fact that he seriousley thinks, after hearing that coversation, that you invited him.

"Well then why was he here?" He says. You can tell his temper is rising. One wrong move, and you'll be in hell for the next hour.

"I don't know." You mumble as you back up half a step.

"How did he get this address?" He asks taking a threatning step forward.

"He dropped me off a couple times." You say taking another half-step back.

"What you feel to entitled to take the goddamn bus home?" He says taking another couple steps towards you.

"No, he offered." You say grabbing the railing by the stairs, readying yourself to make a quick ecape to your room.

"Honey is everything all right? Who was at the door?" Your mom asks from her bedroom.

"Oh just a salesman." He shouts back to her, not taking his eyes off you.

"Then why did you call Karkat down and what was all that shouting abou-"

"It was just a salesman. Have you picked out a movie yet?" He calls, still intensley staring at you.

"Yes and I think you'll love it!" She says dropping the skeptical tone in her voice, and instead responding with a cheerful, excited attitude.

"I'll be up in one minute then!" He says before dropping his voice. He then pushes you hard so you fall back down onto the stairs behind you. The he crouches down so he is only centimeters away from your face. "If I see one more of your 'friends' here, you'll pay."

Then he stands straight back up and climbs over you and out of sight. You stand back up and let out a shaky breath before going back upstairs to your room. You quietly shut your door behind you before plopping down on your bed. You just want to be alone for a while. So you just... lie there.


	23. Chapter 23: The Merchant of Venice

**HELLO! WARNING: This chapter contains a description of one of Shakespears plays and a monologue from that play. IT IS NOT NECCISSARY TO READ THE MONOLOGUE OR DESCRIPTURE HOWEVER IT IS RECOMENDED. Seriously I just really like Shakespear and the play. One of my favourites next to _Midsummer's Night Dream_. Anywhats-its, CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:**

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are freaking out. It is Monday and you have not heard from Karkat the rest of the weekend after you and he had an arguement despite your fruitless effort to get in contact with him through text, call, and pesterchum. It is six fifty-five and you are waiting at the bus stop alone. As you wait, thinking the bus could be here any second and Karkat could miss it, you decide to walk to his house to see if he is alright and not any more beat up then he was when you saw him last. You just begin to walk away from the bus stop when you see Karkat coming down the sidewalk in a large hoodie with the hood pulled up. You let out a sigh of relief but are still concerned as you walk over to him.

"KK, you alright?" You ask with concern, trying to catch his eye under his sweatshirt. He doesn't seem any worse than the last time you saw him.

"Out of my way, fuckass." He mutters pushing past you. You step back a bit hurt, but you know he is still angry at you. You sigh thinking it is best for him to forgive you when he is ready, not when he finally gets fed up with you constantly begging for forgiveness.

Once the bus arrives, you clamber on and sit two rows behind Karkat to give him some breathing space from you. After an hour of anxiously glancing up at Karkat ever two minutes, the bus finally pulls up to the school. You slowly make your way off the bus to make sure you can keep an eye on Karkat and make sure Eridan doesn't try anything. Sure enough, when you get off the bus, Eridan is waiting.

"Hey, Kar, w-wait up!" Eridan calls as Karkat rushes past him.

"Hey, ED, why don't you leave him alone?" You shout at him. This is all his fault. He is the reason Karkat has thick bruises around his wrist and he was the cause of the arguement you and Karkat had.

"Sol, _please_ talk to him. He'll listen to you." He begs as you brush past him.

"Think again." You say over your shoulder as you walk into the school.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Eridan asks as he catches up to you.

"KK ith pithed at me and it'th your fault!" You say as you round a corner.

"How-w has Kar being mad at you _my_ fault?" He asks as you begin to walk up the stairs.

"You jutht had to athk me to talk to him in the firtht plathe." You say getting more and more angry as you approach your locker. There is a pause of silence as you begin to turn your lock, and you know what's coming.

"Sol, please." Eridan begs as you open your locker. _Yep, here come his stupid puppy dog eyes._ You think as you pile books into your bag. You let out a sigh of frustration and slam your locker shut. You take a quick glance at him and, sure enough, puppy dog eyes are looking back at you pleaingly.

"KK and I have third period together." You say turning to walk to first period.

"So you'll talk to him?" He asks anxiously.

"I never thaid that!" You say not looking back.

You sit down in first period and wiat for the teacher to walk in. _God ED sucks._ You think more frustrated than ever. Just a few minutes pass and the bell rings as the teacher walks in. As he begins to talk, you begin to zone out.

... TIME LAPSE ...

You walk into your third period class and sit down at your desk. You realize Karkat isn't there yet and it's only a minute until the bell rings. _Where is he?_ You think as you begin to take out books from your bag. Finally Karkat walks in and sits down next to you without acknowledging your presence. Once the bell rings the teacher stands up from her desk and walks to the front of the class.

"Good morning. Anyone missing?" She asks as her eyes sweep along the desks to see if one of them is empty that shouldn't be. "No one? Okay then, today we will be starting a partner assignment to kick off the year." She explains. "Now before you go and get all excited looking around for a partner, I should tell you I will be assigning partners." A moan erupts from the class once she says this. "Don't give me that! Anyway, the assignment will be to create a children's story based upon a play by William Shakespear. I will be assigning which play you do by him as well so we don't have a million _Romeo and Juliets_. The project will..."

After about five minutes of her explaining the project, she finally starts to assign partners. "Okay then, let's see. Oh yes, Chloe and Jacob will be working together. Um, how about Mason and Emma. Okay and Michael and Olivia. That's good, uh, oh lets do Daniel and Ava. Okay, okay and Madison and Noah. Alright how about Isabella and Ethan. Oh! I know, Sophia and Aiden. Okay who's that back there? Oh right! Billy and Mia. Okay Jayden why don't you work with Lizzy. And how about Abigail and Alexender- oops! Sorry, Alex. Oh right that just leaves Sollux and Karkat." She says the last part looking over at the two of you.

Well you should have seen that coming. You glance over at Karkat and see that he has gone slightly pink.

"Okay now that I have decided your partners let me assign your plays. Okay, how about I start with Karkat and Sollux? You two will be doing _The Merchant of Venice. _And..." She continues assigning plays that you have never heard of. Once she is done she says, "Okay now get with your partners! Oh, and one more thing: they have to be appropriate for preschoolers!" She then sits down at her desk and begins clicking away on her keyboard.

You turn to Karkat who is still a little pink. "Tho um, do you know anything about the play she athigned uth? I have never heard of it before."

He looks over at you and says, "Just because we have to do this stupid project together doesn't mean I forgive you."

You look down at your desk before saying, "Tho what'th it about?"

"Huh?"

"The play athhat. What'th _The Merchant of_ wherever about? Do you know?" You ask looking back up at Karkat who's face has turned from a light pink to a dark red.

"Oh, yeah, that. It's about this guy who named Bassanio who falls in love with this girl named Portia who is heir to a fortune. But Bassanio live in Venice and Portia lives in Belmont. Bassanio is broke so he goes to his friend Antonio who is a wealthy merchant. Antonio's ships are at sea at the time so he is pretty broke as well. So Antonio goes to this guy named Shylock who is also wealthy, but Shylock hates Antonio because Antonio doesn't like Jewish people and Shylock is Jewish. So Antonio asks Shylock for the money and Shylock, instead of having Antonio pay interest for the loan, asks Antonio to give him a pound of flesh if he cannot pay him back by a certain date. Bassanio is against the deal, but Antonio accepts it.

"So then Bassanio sets off for Belmont- that's where Portia lives- with a friend named Gratiano. So when they get there they have to guess which coffin Portia's father was layed to rest in because that was in his will- that once a suitor comes asking for Portia's hand in marriage, they had to guess between three coffins, a gold one, a silver one, and a lead one. Who ever guesses right one first was allowed to marry Portia. Bassanio guesses the lead one which is the right one. Which is good.

"Meanwhile, back at Venice, Antonio's ships get lost at sea. That means he can't pay back Shylock. So Shylock takes Antonio to court. Then Antonio writes to Bassanio who is still in Belmont and has married Portia and Gratiano has married Portia's maid named Nerissa. Bassanio and Gratiano go back to Venice to assist Antonio, but before they leave, Nerissa and Portia give them rings and tell them not to take them off until they get back.

"After they leave, Portia decides to go to Venice to represent Antonio, but in those days woman weren't allowed in the court rooms so they dressed up like men. Portia even has this great monologue. So Portia and Nerissa go to Venice and represent Antonio dressed as guys. So in court their arguement is that the contract Antonio and Shylock signed says that Shylock could have a pound of flesh, but he couldn't have any blood. So Antonio wins because it would have been impossible for Shylock to take Antonio's flesh without taking blood with it. Bassanio asks how they can repay Portia and Nerissa and they ask for his and Gratiano's rings. Bassanio and Gratiano don't know that the men that represented Antonio are actually Portia and Nerissa, but they reluctantly give them the rings anyway. Once Bassanio and Gratiano return home, Portia and Nerissa question them about the rings. Long story short, Shylock had to give his fortune to his run-away daughter as penalty, Antonio's ships are found at sea, and Portia and Nerissa confess that they were the men representing Antonio and return the rings."

Once he is finished you sit there open mouthed. "Wow. Okay. Wathn't ekthpecting that." You say as you watch his face that had steadily gotten lighter turn back to an even darker red than before.

"Shut up, fuckass." He mutters looking away.

"I bet you even have- what wath her name? Oh yeah, Portia'th monologue memorithed." You tease.

"Yeah, so what?" He says as his face turns from an expression of being embarrased to being angry.

"Wait, you actually have it memorithed? Thith I have to hear." You say sitting back in your chair.

"Fine." He says taking a breathe. "They shall, Nerissa; but in such a habit, that they shall think we are accomplished with that we lack. I'll hold thee any wager, when we are both accoutred like young men, I'll prove the prettier fellow of the two, and wear my dagger with the braver grace, and speak between the change of man and boy with a reed voice, and turn two mincing steps into a manly stride, and speak of frays like a fine bragging youth, and tell quaint lies, how honourable ladies sought my love, which I denying, they fell sick and died; I could not do withal; then I'll repent, and wish for all that, that I had not killed them; and twenty of these puny lies I'll tell, that men shall swear I have discontinued school above a twelve month. I have within my mind a thousand raw tricks of these bragging Jacks, which I will practise."

You burst into laughter once he finshes. "Oh my god you weren't joking. You actually have it memorithed." You say sitting up. "That'th pretty funny."

"Fuck off, Lispy." You hear him growl as he turns away from you.

"I'm thorry, KK. It'th jutht, wathn't ekthpecting that. I had no idea you knew tho much about Shakethpear." You placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it." He says as brushes your hand off his shoulder.

"KK, I'm thorry." You repeat.

"I said forget it." He says turning to look at you.

"I think it'th pretty cool that you know it. I mean, it thaveth uth a lot of time. We don't have to look up what the play ith about." You say as you try to put on your most appologetic look.

"Whatever." He mutters looking down at his desk.

You check your watch to see how muck time you have left to get started. "Uh, KK?"

"What?" He grumbles.

"We only have about ten minuteth to get thtarted." You say checking the clock in the back of the room to make sure that was the right time.

"We're not going to get anything done then." He says lifting his head slightly.

"Well you could tell me more about the play." You say trying not to sound like you are making fun of him.

"I already gave you the entire description. What more do you want to know?" He says finally looking at you.

"Well, uh," You sit and think for a second before asking, "What genre ith it?"

As soon as you ask, you wish you hadn't. Karkat's face turns the reddest you have ever seen it. "Romantic comedy." He mumbles.

"Oh I didn't know Shakethpear wrote comedieth." You say trying to get Karkat to calm down some.

"Yeah. In fact, he's written more comedies than romances." He says perking up at the fact that you seem intrigued by one of his favourite playwrights.

"Really? I never really underthtood what the characterth are thuppothed to be thaying, tho I have never had any real interetht."

"It's actually really easy." He says opening his folder and taking out a piece of looseleaf. Then, he pauses. "I could teach you, if you wanted." He says shyly.

"Yeah that'd be great!" You say. _God, he's so cute._ You think as he takes a pencil out of his pencil case.

"So you know when they say something like..." And he was off, but only for a couple minutes before the bell rings. As you are leaving you remember you were supposed to talk to Karkat about Eridan. Oh well. You head off to fourth period feeling like it would have been a bad idea to bring up Eridan giving what happened last time you brought him up. Whatever.

**Welp. I am going to write the next chapter now...**


	24. Chapter 24: Tutoring

**Hello. Just to clarify a few things, Rose, Jade, and Kanaya sophomores/10th graders. Eridan and Feferi are juniors/11th graders. Nepeta is fifteen and got held back a year because of her autism. She is currently a freshman/9th grader. Karkat is fourteen and and a freshman/9th grader. Sollux skipped a grade and is a fourteen year old sophomore/10th grader. I don't know about Equius yet or anybody back in California. Also, sorry this took forever for me to write. My computers busted and I need a new hard drive. I had to type this entire thing on my grandmother's iPad and it was being a total bitch every step up the way. So if I messed up Sollux's lisp somewhere or if there is a word that is just randomly placed somewhere, please tell me. Beside those (short) announcements, I give you... CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR:**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have just finished third period with Sollux, a person that you swore you would never talk to again. But, of course, the universe hates you and you were paired with him for a writing project. You spent all the time you had to work with him explaining _Shakespeare _to the asshole. Now you are on your way to your locker. As you are exchanging your books you can tell someone has walked up behind you and is staring at you. At first, you think it is Sollux. Then, when he opens his mouth, the colour drains from your face.

"I take it Sol talked w-with you?" Eridan says like he was expecting an apology.

You stand frozen with a book in your hand half in, half out of your locker. You decide it is best to ignore him and go back to exchanging your books.

"Kar?" He says in the same, expecting tone.

You continue to ignore him and slam your locker shut.

"Kar!" He shouts after you.

You continue to ignore him as you walk to fourth period. You don't realize he has followed you there until you are in front of the door and he grabs your arm.

"Get the fuck off me!" You shout jerking your arm back. You attract quite a few stares from people passing by in the hall.

"Coddamn it, Kar! Calm down." He says dropping his hand.

"Just stay away from me!" You say turning into the classroom.

You take a seat at the back of the classroom and try to hide your face from the curious stares. Obviously they heard you and Eridan out in the hall. You try to sink lower into your seat and try to disappear, but to avail.

"Karkitty, what happened? Why do you look so de_purr_esed?" You hear Nepeta say as she sets her book bag the the desk in front of you.

"It's nothing." You glancing up at her.

"Are you sure? You look sad. Did something happen?" She continues to question you.

"Nepeta I'm fine!" You growl looking up at her.

She let's out a surprised and hurt gasp and jumps back a little. You don't often lash out at Nepeta. In fact, this is only the second time you have ever gotten shouted at her.

"Nepeta, sorry. It's just- I don't want to talk about it, okay?" You say sitting up.

"Okay, Karkitty. But my therapist says it's better to talk about sad things that upset you rather than hide them. I won't make you talk about if you don't want to though." She says sitting down at her desk turning to face you.

"Thanks, Nepeta." You say as the bell rings. You can't believe Sollux actually said he would talk to you for Eridan. Well you have a few choice words formulating in your head if he really said he would.

The teacher walks in a few minutes late and begins class by assigning an outline. You take out your textbook and begin to read the chapter just as the papers are passed back to you. This class is predominantly American-U.K. History, so a pretty easy class. You begin the outline and finish within the first few minutes. You glance around the classroom to see that you are the only one not hunched over your book and worksheet concentrating hard and working vigorously. You sit there bored out of your mind and start to stare off into space for the next thirty minutes before the teacher announces what you haven't finished in class will be done for homework. You here a couple of groans which makes you look around the classroom again. It seems that a good lot of people are still working.

You try and see if Nepeta is still working and you see her writing passionately in a five section notebook. It looks as though she is on the last section and close to the last couple of pages. _She must have had that notebook forever._ You take a quick glance back at the clock. The bell is due to ring in a moment so you decide to pack up your bag. Just as you are zipping it up the bell rings and there is a huge sigh from your classmates. You stand up and wait for Nepeta to pack her things before heading to the door.

"Hey, Nepeta?" You ask.

"Yes?" She replies turning to you.

"What were you writing in your notebook?" You question with genuine curiosity.

"Oh!" She says a bit embarrassed. "Well it's my shipping wall. I write fanfictions in it."

"So what do you ship?" You continue to ask her questions. She had talked about her shipping wall before but never really got into it.

"Well my furrends, silly!" She says nudging you.

"What you mean your friends?" You say a bit bewildered as you reach the door.

"Well Rose and Kanaya are totally an item. That one is pretty obvious." She starts to explain. "Then there is you and Sollux-"

"Me and WHO?" You shout dumbstruck.

"You and Sollux. You to are the cutest things together. And I have yet to be wrong with a ship yet!" She exclaims enthusiastically as she dashes down the opposite end of the hall towards Equius.

"Nepeta were not done with this!" You shout after her.

You make your way angrily to fifth period and sit in the back of the room again. The teacher walks in and class finally begins. The sooner class starts, the sooner it will end, and the sooner you will have your lunch break.

...

As soon as class ends you decide to go to the library rather than the cafeteria. You aren't very hungry and you don't feel like dealing with Eridan, Sollux, and the shit you have to put up with them. You leave fifth period and begin to walk to the library when someone taps you on the shoulder. You turn around and see that it is Sollux. So much for not having to deal with his shit.

"What do you want?" You snap at him.

He looks slightly taken aback but answers, "I need your help."

"Why so you and Eridan can be buddy buddy again?" You say growing more frustrated by the second.

"What? No. I failed English latht year and tho their making me retake the courthe. I need your help." He explains quickly.

"Well your in luck asshat; I was just on my way to the library." You say nodding your head in the direction of the library.

"Really? Thank you tho much. If I fail again thith year, their going to hold me back a year." He says as the two of you start down the hall. "I mean, it won't be that big of a deal conthidering I thkipped a grade, but my momth might kill me."

"Wait so your only thirteen?" You say as you turn a corner.

"No, I'm fourteen and a thophomore." He clarifies.

"Then how come your taking an advanced _freshman_ class?" You ask as you enter the library.

"I jutht told you I failed the course latht year tho their making me retake it." He says getting a bit annoyed.

Wow, DUH.

"Okay, well I don't know if the school library has any of Shakespeare's scripts-"

"Oh they do. Trutht me I thpent hourth trying to underthtand them." He says making his way automatically to the back.

"Hey, asshat, I've got a question for you: if you knew you had to retake the course, why didn't you keep all the tests and assignments from last year?" You pry as he bends down to examine the bookshelf.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe becauthe the teacher that taught that clath latht year retired and the teacher teaching it thith year uthed to teach a different courthe of English but they moved some teacherth around and replathed the on that retired tho none of her athignmentth are going to be the thame?"

"Well you don't have to be a sarcastic fuckass." You shout whisper at him because the strict-looking librarian is lurking close by.

"Thith ith coming from the queen of tharcathm." He replies looking back at you with a smirk.

"Just shut up and keep looking, your Lispey Highness." You say beginning to feel like this is a waste of your time.

All Sollux does in reply is role his eyes and pull out _The Merchant of Venice_ by Shakespeare.

"How long have I been standing unneccisarily? Because if I just waited-"

"Don't get your royal tighty-whitieth in a twitht. I jutht found it." He says straightening up.

"Fine Mister All-Knowing maybe you can study Shakespeare yourself!" You say as you begin to march away.

"KK, wait pleathe I really need your help." He says catching up with you.

"Fine, but don't waste anymore of my time!" You whisper shout again.

"Thure, whatever, jutht help me!" He says frantically.

"Alright, alright!" You reply.

...

About twenty minutes out of your thirty-minute lunch period has ended and the two of you have settled yourselves in the beanbag chairs in the very back of the library. Sollux seems to be finally starting to get it.

"Okay, so if I were to say, 'By my soul I swear, there is no power in the tongue of man to alter me.' what do I mean?" You quiz him.

"Um, no matter how much hith pierth critithithe him, he won't change becauthe he liketh who he ith." He says but it comes out more like a question.

"That was pretty spot on." You say with a smirk. "But that also was an easy one."

"Well okay then give me a hard one." He says sitting up a little.

"Okay," You say flipping through the script. "Here's one! 'the moon shines bright. In such a night as this. When the sweet wind did gently kiss the trees and they did make no noise, in such a night..'"

"He'th dethcribing the night. Ith that the betht you can do?" He says sitting back in his beanbag with a cocky grin on his face.

You work hard to fight back your laughter. "I knew you would say that!" You look up at the ceiling as you begin to describe what Lorenzo means. "He is actually describing what he is feeling. Sure they may be outside and gazing at the stars, but really he is saying that everything is at peace and settled. Almost perfect."

"Why do you thay almotht?" Sollux says after a moment and you can hear him shift position in his beanbag chair, snapping you back to reality.

"Oh, um," You say looking back down at the script in your lap. "Nothing's ever perfect, is it?"

"Yeah I gueth..." You both just sit there in silence until the bell rings, singling the end of lunch.

"I better get going." You say jumping up.

"Right yeah." Sollux says getting up as well. "You go on ahead. I want to check the thcript out." He says extending his hand.

"Sure, here." You say handing him the script. You zip up your backpack and begin to leave.

"Oh, and KK?" Sollux says.

"Yeah?" You say looking over your shoulder.

"Thankth. A lot." He says with a genuine smile.

For some reason, a blush crosses your face. "You can thank me by passing this year." You say turning to leave the library.


	25. Chapter 25: Gratiano

**I would just like to thank all of you guys for liking and reviewing and just thanks! Also, I was wondering if the chapters are too long or too short or if they a poorly edited (if they are poorly edited i will get back in touch with my editor). any way Thanks! CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE:**

The last bell has sounded for the day and you now have about ten minutes until the bus leaves. You stop by your locker and get the books you will need for homework. Once that's done, you decide to go to the library and check out some _Shakespeare_ plays yourself. You check out _The Winter's Tale _and _The Tempest_. You rush out the front doors and make it to the bus with three minutes to spare.

You see Sollux sitting by himself so you decide to sit next to him. As you make your way to where he is sitting, you can tell that he is reading the script he got from the library rather than playing on his phone. You must admit, you are impressed.

You say nothing but sit down next to him and glance at which part he is on. It looks as though he has just started because he only looks like he is on the third or fourth page.

"KK, what the hell ith 'good morrow' supothed to mean?" He says with a slight frown on his face as the bus begins to move.

"Well if you know what _tomorrow_ is than morrow should be simple enough." You answer taking him seriously.

"KK, I'm joking. I- never mind." He says glancing at you. "But I actually need help figuring out thith one part."

"Who's saying it?" You ask looking over his shoulder to see what he is talking about.

"Um, Gratiano." He pauses so you glance up at him and see that his face has gone slightly red. "Nevermind. I jutht got it." He says shutting the script quickly and shoving it into his backpack, nut not before you are able you get a look at what Gratiano was saying.

"We're you reading the part where Gratiano was talking about his love towards-" You begin with a smirk. That part is often mistaken as Gratiano confessing that he is gay for Antonio rather than Gratiano saying that he really loves this girl and how much of a best mate Antonio is.

"No!" He cuts you off, his face bright red now.

"He's not saying he loves Antonio like 'I wanna fuck you.' He's saying 'You're my best mate.'" You explain.

"Oh, okay." He says. You can see the red in his face slowly retreating.

You chuckle and pull out your phone. It's about noon in California so your friends are probably on their luch break. You decide to text Gamzee just as your phone lights up with a text from Tavros.

_AT: uH, hI kARKAT, i WANTED TO TALK WITH YOU ABOUT, uH, gAMZEE, uM IF YOUR BUSY, i AM, uM SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU,,,_

_CG: YEAH WHAT ABOUT GAMZEE?_

_AT: oH WOW, oKAY, i DIDN'T, uH, eXPECT YOU TO RESPOND_

_CG: YEAH, BUT I DID. SO WHAT ABOUT GAMZEE?_

_AT: wELL, uM, yOU AND HIM ARE, uH, pRETTY CLOSE, rIGHT?_

_CG: WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? OF COURSE WERE CLOSE_

_AT: oH, wELL, uM, i JUST WANTED, uM, tO ASK YOU IF, uH, gAMZEE EVER, uM, tALKS ABOUT ME_

_CG: THAT ASSHOLE WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT YOU. _

_CG: I'M LEAVING NOW._

_carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling adiosToreador_

_AT: rEALLY? wOW, uM, tHAT''S, uH, gREAT, i GUESS?  
_

You then procede to talk to Gamzee about Tavros.

_CG: HEY ASSHAT YOUR CRUSH JUST ASKED IF YOU TALK ABOUT HIM  
_

_TC: oH sHiT, rEaLlY?  
_

_CG: YES REALLY AND HE SAYS THAT'S GREAT_

_TC: tHaT's MoThErFuCkInG aMaZiNg, BrO_

_CG: YOU SHOULD ALSO WATCH OUT FOR VRISKA  
_

_TC: wHy? Is TaVbRo CoMpLaInInG aBoUt ThAt SpIdErBiTcH?_

_CG: NO BUT SHE SAYS THAT SHE "STOLE THE HANDICAPS PHONE"_

_CG: I DON'T KNOW IF SHE STILL HAS IT_

_TC: wElL sHe MuSt Of AlL uP aNd GiVeN iT bAcK bEcAuSe I hAvE bEeN tAlKiNg To TaVbRo_

_CG: WELL I TOLD HER THAT YOU WOULD HAVE HER GOOD ARM IF YOU DIDN'T STAY AWAY FROM HIM._

_TC: YoU rEaLlY sAiD tHaT aBoUt A mOtHeRfUcKeR?_

_CG: YES I "SAID THAT ABOUT A MOTHERFUCKER"_

_CG: I HAVE TO GO NOW_

_TC: i'Ll AlL uP aNd tAlK tO yOu LaTeR tHaN._

_CG: WHATEVER._

_terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]_

You check the time on your phone before puting it away. You decide to pull out one of your library books and become obsorbed into _The Tempest._


	26. Chapter 26: 957

**Hello. Soooooooo... Long chapter, little fluff. Oh yeah, and there is a time skip. For those of you who don't know, Thanksgiving is an American celebration that takes place on the last Thursday of November. Pretty much it. CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX (I think...):**

Your name is Sollux Captor and it has been almost three months since the first day of school and since the first day you met Karkat. Speaking of him, for the last half hour Karkat has gone in between tutoring you and ranting about how annoying his cousins are. Apparently, his mother's sister, his mother's sister's husband, and their kids are all coming up here for Thankgiving, which is now only a week away. Karkat's mother's sister's name is Anne and Anne's husband's name is Billy. They have four kids who are supposedly "little fucking demons." Jackson, who is seven and the "ring leader," is the worst because he is a tattle-tale and "won't fucking shut his mouth if the fate of the entire fucking universe depended on it." James is six and almost as bad as Jackson because he worships Jackson and will do anything he asks. Charity, who is four, seems like she is the least annoying considering Karkat barley metioned her. Then there is Dylan who is only a year old and all he does is cry. Anne and Billy normally make Karkat babysit the "little fuckasses" while they go out with Karkat's parents for a drink or something.

You try and not burst into laughter as he explains his hate for his family. You pretty sure he is over exagerating, but you don't say anything. Karkat's parents are currently at the airport picking up "the family." Finally Karkat has calm down enough to get back to the tutouring. You sit side by side on Karkat's bed.

"If I were to say, 'Thou witful and cunning, but, alas, lacking facination,' what would you say?" He asks with a smirk and nudging your side. He seems way too happy for that question.

"'Thou unmuzzled hell-hated codpiethe.'" You say exploding with laughter. To your suprise, Karkat is laughing, too.

"Alright asshat, just making sure your paying attention." He says wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"Okay, yeah, thure you were." You say catching your breath.

"But seriously, if I were to say, 'love looks not with the eyes but with the mind and therefore is winged cupid painted blind,' what would be your response?" He asks looking up at you. You may be just imagining things, but you think you see Karkat's cheeks get the slightest shade of pink.

"Um, maybe, 'Thou thpeakth of taleth we tell our children.'" You say trying your best.

"Thou must shrift, children's tales most often prove true, even with their ignorance to honesty." He says looking down. Now your sure that there is a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Their ignoranthe blockth out the raven truth, and only shriftth to what our youth wantth to hear." You say moving a bit closer to him. You feel a bit proud with how well your doing.

"Alas, only absalute love is honest and blind." He says as his blush rises some and, to your shock, Karkat moves a little closer to you and looks up at you. You two are so close that you can see every detail on his face. From the slight, barley noticeable arch in his noes to every individual eyelash on his eyes. You can almost count all the freckles on his light pink cheeks. You lean in every so slightly...

"KAT! KAT!" Kids scream as the door to Karkat's bedroom door bursts open. Karkat pulls back and peirs over your shoulder with a furious blush.

"Get out of my room!" He yells grabbing a pillow form behind him and throwing it at the general direction of the door. You turn it around to see if and of the owners to the voices get hurt, but instead seeing the pillow missing its target by a long shot.

"Kat, who's this? We're you two about to kiss? Is he a boy, too? He is, isn't he? Are you two gonna get married? How will you have kids? Why does he wear those glasses? Kat, I want a piggy-back ride! Come on Mommy and Daddy are downstairs!" Three young kids say as they start jumping up on the bed and on Karkat.

"Get off!" Karkat shouts standing up and pushing off the hyper children.

"Kat I want a piggy-back ride!" A little boy with light blue eyes and light brown hair whines latching onto Karkat's arm.

"James, calm down!" Karkat demands picking up the small boy and having him climb onto his back.

"Kat I want to ride on your shoulders!" Another little boy with tanner skin, more freckles, lighter hair, and darker blue eyes than the other little boy begs tugging on Karkat's shirt.

"Hold on, Jackson!" Karkat snaps as he lifts the slightly taller boy onto his shoulders.

You notice a small little girl with almost black hair and light brown eyes standing eagerly by Karkat but not saying anything. Her hair is so short that if she wasn't wearing a dress, you would have mistaken her for another boy. _She looks just like Karkat._ You think glancing at Karkat.

"Kat! Mommy and Daddy are downstairs waiting!" Says the boy on Karkat's back.

"Come on! Giddy-up, horsey!" Says the boy Karkat's shoulders as he swings his legs around.

"Ow! Jackson, knock it off!" Karkat shouts walking to the door with the small little girl following close behind him.

You follow behind Karkat but keep your distance from the screaming boys who have resumed bombarding Karkat with questions about you. You make your way down the stairs and into the living room and see Karkat making the sugar-high boys dismount him. You look around the room and see a woman a little taller than Karkat and light brown-grey shoulder length hair getting up from the couch to give Karkat a hug.

"Oh, Karkat, the kids couldn't wait to see you!" She says pulling back from the hug to glance Karkat over. "Oh, you've barely changed!"

"Thanks, Aunt Anne." Karkat says sighing and giving her a small smile.

"Good to see you again, Karkat!" Says a man a little taller than yourself as he gives Karkat a warm shake of the hand.

"Same here, Uncle Billy." Karkat says keeping up the smile.

"So Karkat," Says Karkat's mom setting down a suit case. "Why don't you take the kids' suit case up to your room so that way we can catch up with Anne and Billy?"

You see Karkat give his mom an angry and shocked look, but she responds by giving her son a warning look. Karkat, defeated, grabs the suit case that his mom just set down and makes his way back up the stairs. You follow closely behind him and grab the suit case when you reach the top of the stairs. Karkat's face changes from a furious glare to a small look of confusion when he sees that it is you.

"I thought you were still in my room." He says dropping the suite case and letting you carry it.

"What and mith out on all the fun?" You say with a smirk as you brush past him and set the suit case down in his room.

"I guess you want to meet everyone?" He says with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah I kinda do." You say as the two of you make your way back down the stairs.

You walk into the living room and look more carefully at everyone. Karkat's uncle is balding slightly and has a strong build. His aunt has kind but aging like features. You see a small boy sitting on Karkat's mom's lap.

"...yes, I hate those security gaurds, too." Karkat's mom says with a huge smile on her face.

Karkat clears his throat some to get his family's attention. "Uh, hey. Just wanted to introduce my firend Sollux to you guys." He says with his voice trailing.

"Oh, Sollux I didn't know you were here!" Karkat's mom says looking over at you.

"Hello." You say looking around the room.

"Yeah, Sollux this is my uncle, Billy," Karkat says motioning to the tall balding man, and you shake his hand, "my aunt, Anne," He says motioning to the kind-looking woman, and you shake her hand as well, "my cousin, Dylan," He says motioning to the boy on his mom's lap, "and you've met Jackson," he says through gritted teeth motioning to the tallest of the kids, "James," He says motioning to the second tallest, "and Charity." He says no longer gritting his teeth.

"Wonderful meeting you." You say avoiding the letter 's'.

"Well, um, I'm going back upstairs now-" Karkat begins.

"Take your aunt and uncle's suit case with you to the guest room." A voice behind you says, making you jump.

You swing around and see that it is Karkat's step-dad standing there.

"Sure." Karkat says taking the bag from his hand and brushing past him.

You follow closely behind Karkat and grab the bag before the two of you even reach the steps. Together you hull the bag up the steps and into the spare bedroom. You place the bag by the bed and go back to Karkat's room where Karkat plops face first onto the bed and you take the chair by his desk.

"Well," Karkat says lifting his head up from his blankets, "that, my friend, is my family." He says making a huge gesture to his bedroom door.

"Eheh. There not ath nearly ath bad ath you thaid they were." You snicker.

"You wait and see." He says dropping his head again.

...

At about six Karkat's mom comes upstairs announcing dinner.

"No thanks! I am not going back downstairs with those terrors!" Karkat refuses.

"Yes you are because they are your family." She says glaring at Karkat.

"It's bad enough that you gave away my room without telling me!" Karkat complains.

"Because I knew you would fly off the handle like you are doing now!" She retorts. "Sollux can stay for dinner if he likes." She says giving you a nervous glance.

Karkat then looks over at you pleaingly. "Uh, yeah. Let me jutht give my parentth a call." You say. (Karkat's parents still don't know that you have two moms.)

"Okay great!" Says Karkat's mom happily as she motions for you two to follow her downstairs.

You follow Karkat's mom to, instead of the kitchen, the living room where Anne and Billy are sitting on the loveseat and Karkat's step-dad is sitting on the recliner. A portable looking crib-like playpin has been set up and Dylan is lying in it while the kids are sitting on the floor.

"Sollux and you will have to sit on the floor." Karkat's mom says looking back at the two of you. "I hope you don't mind, Sollux." She says giving you an apologetic look.

"I'll be alright." You say giving her a small smile to assure her that you will be fine.

"Okay then, why don't you two have a seat and I'll go get the food?" She says exiting the living room. You and Karkat do as you were told and sit by Karkat's cousins, whom again, start bombarding you with questions.

"So why do you where those glasses?" Jackson asks pointing to your face.

"Jackson, that wasn't nice! And pointing is rude." Anne says frowning at her son.

"I was just asking!" He whines looking at his mother.

"Can you say supercalafradgelisticexpeala docious?" Asks James looking at you in wonder.

"Um, thupercalafradgelithticekthp ealadothiouth." You say trying to appease the gaping boy.

"Why can't you make the 's' sound?" Jackson asks examining your face, as if to look for any flaws.

"Jackson, behave!" Anne says, looking shocked at her son's lack of curtosy.

"It'th fine. I have a thpeech impendment." You say trying to show that your not hurt, even though you are a little.

"What's a 'thpeech impendment'?" James asks mimicking you.

"He said 'speech impendment' and it's just his nerd way of saying 'lisp'." Karkat says giving his cousins an agitated look of embaressment.

"How can he be a nerd if he doesn't have braces?" Jackson asks looking at Karkat, completley oblivious to the stare Karkat is giving him.

"Ugh, nevermined!" Karkat says, now extremely annoyed.

"Dinner's ready!" Karkat's mom says coming in with a serving plate that has meatloaf on it. She begins serving everyone and passing out plates. Soon, all of you are enjoying the dinner and are in deep conversation, with Karkat's two noesy cousins still asking about you.

"So what's your favourite colour?" You hear Charity ask. Come to think of it, that's the first time you've heard her talk. Her voice is soft, but has a slight rasp to it they reminds you of Karkat's voice.

"Blue and red." You say looking into her almost-yellow eyes.

"She said favourite _colour._ Not favourite _colours._" Says Jackson, being as intrusive as ever.

"Really? My favourite colour is red, too!" She says ignoring her older brother.

"But if you had to choose one, what would be your favourite colour: blue or red." James asks taking another bite of his meatloaf.

"Yeth." You say taking another bite of your meatloaf as well.

"No, he asked which one you liked more: blue or red." Jackson says, clearly getting agitated.

"I know, and I thaid yeth. They are both my favourite colour." You say glancing at Karkat, whom seems content on ignoring his family.

"You can't has two favourite colours!" James says standing up.

"Yes he can. It's like having two best friends, or two parents!" Says Charity. She may only be four, but she sure is smart.

"What do you know? You're only four!" Shouts James over the adults who have just burst into laughter.

"I am, but I bet I'm smarterer than you are!" Charity yells at James, clearly hurt by her older brother's words.

"Anyone who uses 'smarterer' is dumb!" Jackson says standing up as well. You shoot a nervous glance at Karkat and see that he is staring at the bickering kids as well.

"Well you guys are just mean!" Charity says as she stands up. You can see tears well up in her eyes and her face getting red from agrivation.

"And you're a dumb four year old." Says James with a smirk.

"Also, you're a girl and everyone knows girls are dumber than boys." Jackson adds pointing at Charity.

"Stop saying words that are mean! It hurts my feelings." Charity says as her eyes grow shinier due to the tears welling up in her eyes. You notice no matter how many tears form, they don't spill out of her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Make me! You're just a freak any way!" Jackson says with a big smile on his face, as if he is enjoying tormenting his little sister.

"I am not!" She says stomping her foot.

"You look nothing like us and are a freak!" Jackson says laughing at his little sister's frustration. You glance up at the parents and notice that they are completely oblivious to the fact that the two older boys are ganging up on their daughter.

"You have ghost eyes. That's freaky." Says James as he joins in with his big brother's laughing.

Charity's face gets bright red and tears begin to streak down it. "Karkat has the same eyes and you never call him a ghost! You just hate me!" Charity screams.

"Oh god, Charity." Karkat says getting up to comfort his crying cousin.

"They're being meanies!" Charity sobs into Karkat's shirt.

"Knock it off, you two." Karkat scolds as he wraps his arms around his second youngest cousin.

"Are our eyes ghost eyes?" Charity asks looking up at Karkat.

"I thure don't think tho." You say from the floor.

"Really?" She says wiping her tears with the back of her sleave.

"Really." You say confirming her doubts.

"Thank you, Sollux. Jackson and James are big meanies to me." She says sitting back down, this time closer to Karkat.

The entire time Karkat's cousins were arguing the adults seemed completely clueless. At about seven, Anne says, "How about we go out for drinks? Karkat can babysit!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Karkat's mom says glancing at Karkat. "Would you mind babysitting?"

"Urgh. A little." Karkat says through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on!" She says waving a hand at her son. "He won't mind."

"Sollux, you can stay, too, if you want." Billy says glancing your way. You glance at Karkat and see him giving you another pleaing look.

"Yeah, okay. Let me jutht give my mo- my parentth a call." You say catching yourself. A close call.

"Okay great!" Anne says getting up and collecting the plates.

You excuse yourself to call your moms and they say it's fine. You really don't want to spend your night babysitting, but you guess Karkat could use a helping hand.

...

After Anne and Billy give directions on all the kids' bedtimes and nightime rituals, the adults leave at about seven thirty. Then, all hell breaks loose.

Dylan, out of the blue, just starts crying and won't stop. Jackson and James start climbing and jumping around on the couches and Charity just seems to have disappeared. Finally, after about a half hour of coaxing, Karkat is able to get Dylan to calm down and you are able to get the twin terrors to sit still by reading the kids' version of _Merchant of Venice_ you and Karkat wrote. They seem to be getting really into it. It isn't until you are almost done with the book do you realize that Charity is still missing. You hastily finish and ask Karkat, "Hey, where'th Charity?"

"What do you mean? She's right there." Karkat says, annoyed, pointing at the window.

There is Charity, looking out it. She is just standing there, watching, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Charity, you alright?" You ask, giving a slightly worried look.

She turns around to face you, but doesn't say anything for a moment. Karkat seems to notice her strange behavior, too, because out of the corner of your eye, you can see him shift uncomfortabley.

"Alright time to get ready for bed!" Karkat says getting up.

"No way am I ever going to sleep!" Jackson exclaims jumping up from the floor.

"He never thaid you had to thleep, tho calm down." You say getting up as well.

"Well I'm not brushing my teeth because I don't want to!" James says, deliberately trying to make your job difficult.

"We'll thee about that!" You say grabbing his midsection and hoisting him up onto you shoulder like a dead carcass.

"Put me down, put me down!" James scream giggles as he swings his arms and legs.

"I'm not going to brush my teeth either!" Jackson yells over James's screams.

"Oh yeah?" You say putting him on your other shoulder not too dissimular from the way you did with James.

You make your way upstairs to the bathroom while the two boys scream in your ears.

"Will you guyth calm down?" You say as you set them down by the sink.

"No!" Jackson yells as he makes a break for the bathroom door. Karkat appears with Charity on his back and is able to catch Jackson with ease.

"Not happening." Karkat says as he picks up Jackson and sets him on the sink. Karkat then awkwardly switches places with you so that way you can help Jackson brush his teeth and he can hold James still. After about fifteen minutes everyone has their teeth brush and you all make your way back down stairs.

"Where'th Dylan?" You ask Karkat.

"I put him in his playpin." Karkat says as he plops down on the couch while messaging his temples.

"Karkat?" Charity asks sitting down next to her cousin.

"Yeah? What's up?" Karkat says shutting his eyes.

"Hey, Kat! Can we watch a movie?" Jackson says jumping up onto the couch.

"Yeah can we?" James says jumping up beside Jackson.

"Ask Sollux." He grumbles shutting his eyes tighter and clenching his teeth.

"Sollux, can we?" James aks running over to you.

"Uh, thure." You say making your way over to the television. "But you have to get into your pajamas firtht." You add.

After about twenty minutes of getting changed, arguing over what to watch, and getting comfey on the couches, the movie finally starts to play. You are sitting on the recliner with Dylan on your lap. Karkat is sitting on the couch with Jackson and James on either side of him while Charity is sitting on the floor in front of them.

...

Only about an hour into the movie you realize that everyone has fallen asleep, including Karkat. You slowly get up and gently place Dylan into his playpin. Then, you pick up Jackson and walk up the stares to Karkat's room. There, you place Jackson on Karkat's bed. You pull out the inflaitable mattress that was in the kids' suit case and set it up before you go back downstairs to retrieve James. You place James on the mattress and grab a pillow off Karkat's bed and place that under James's head. You get Charity off the floor and as you start to climb the stares, she shifts in your arms.

"Karkat?" She mumbles.

"No, shush. It'th Sollux. It'th okay jutht go back to thleep." You whisper as you continue to climb the stares.

"Sollux, I know you don't want Karkat's mommy and daddy knowing that you are going to marry him. So I won't tell them." She whispers. That makes you stop dead in your tracks and blush furiously.

All you can say is, "Shush, fo back to thleep." You can feel her nod in your chest and you sigh in relief. After you place Charity in bed and make sure everyone is comfortable, you groggily make your way back downstairs. You check the time on the television and then turn it off. You check the time on your phone to make sure the television was right.

"Nine fifty-theven." You whisper.

**Fluff in the next chapter. Sorry if there were spelling or grammer errors. Review please.**


	27. Chapter 27: Sicky Cuddles

**Okay so...this chapter...just, this chapter. CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN:**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have gone over a lot that has been on your mind while being in a half asleep state for god knows how long. You have been going over your entire relationship with Sollux and Eridan. You have been tutoring Sollux in Shakespeare and have recently started hanging out with him just to hang out with him. Eridan, however, you refuse to go anywhere with unless Sollux and Feferi are there, too. You allow him to drive you places if, and only if, Sollux and Feferi are in the car, too. You flat-out refuse to go to Eridan and Feferi's house though. No matter who is there, you are, for the most part, never stepping foot in there again.

You shift slightly and nuzzle your nose into the back of the couch some. You also pull the blanket around you a little closer to your chin. As you do this, you feel the back of the couch cringe some.

Wait a second...

Couches don't cringe.

You immediately push-off of the back of the couch with all your might only to fall on the floor. You hear someone yelp from on the couch. You can make out a figure turning of the lamp at the end table. The sudden light hurts your eyes so you squint to see who was on the couch with you.

"KK, what the fuck is wrong with you?" You hear the person say in a shout-whisper.

"Fuck you! You scared the shit out of me." You scream upon realizing that it is Sollux.

"Thtop fucking thcreaming!" He whisper-shouts clutching his head.

"Why the fuck were you sleeping with me?!" You continue to shout ignoring his request.

"KK, I thaid shut up!" He says standing up, still with both hands his head.

"Why?!" You shout standing up too.

"KK, shut the fuck up before I beat the every living shit out of you!" Sollux snaps still in a quiet tone. "What the hell time is it?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? Why the hell were you sleeping with me?I mean seriously, what the fuck is your -" You begin to rant in at a lower volume but stop once you see how much pain Sollux is in. "You okay?" You ask calming down some.

"Jutht my head." He mutters sitting back down on the couch.

You sit beside him and stare sith genuine concern before asking, "Do you need ice or something?"

"No. It'th going away now." He says removing his hands from his head.

"I didn't hit you there, did I?" You ask a bit ashamed.

"No. It'th jutht early." He says leaning back on the couch.

"Okay now that your head is fine, why the fuck were you sleeping on the couch with me?" You say, your temper rising again.

"You were having a nightmare." He answers looking at you.

"Sollux Captor, that is the most cliché and over-used excuse that I have ever heard. Let's try this again: why the fuck did you feel so obliged to climb on the fucking couch where I was already sleeping and sleep there with me?" You ask as your voice rises some.

"No, cliché would be if your parentth had walked in uth thleeping together." He says smiling. You give him an angry look and finally He says, "Alright, fine. I wath the one having the nightmare, pluth I wath cold." He replies.

"What?" You ask a bit thrown off. _He was having a nightmare? About what? Is he okay? _You wonder.

"You heard me." He says picking the blanket up off the floor. He grabs his phone on the end table and says, "Jutht tho you know it'th two ten and no one hath come home yet." He says throwing the blanket around the two of you.

"How do you know?" You ask automatically moving closer to him. It was damn cold. Or at least that is what you are going with.

"I am a light thleeper." He says moving closer to you and wrapping the blanket a bit tighter around himself. "KK. are you cold?"

"It's like two fucking degrees in here of course I'm cold." You snap moving way closer to him.

"Really?" He asks looking down at you.

"Yes really." You say looking up at him.

He then reaches out and puts the back of his hand on top of your forehead "Ow, fuck." He hisses as he quickly retreats his hand. "You're definitely sick."

"I haven't been sick since my cousins came to visit last." You remark while rubbing your eye and yawning.

"Well it feelth like you're burning up." He says tilting his head to the side.

"So?" You ask wondering what the big deal is.

"Tho we need to get Dylan out of here conthidering he ith thleeping over there." He says gesturing to the portable playpen/crib thing that, sure enough, Dylan is sleeping in.

"Okay." You say beginning to get up.

"KK, what are you doing?" He asks standing up, as well.

"Getting Dylan." You answer while throwing back the blanket and cringing. It is damn cold.

"If you get near him you'll get him sick, too. Thit down I'll take care of it." He orders you.

You sit down and wrap yourself as tightly as you can in the blanket while Sollux gently lifted Dylan out of his crib. _Damn that kid is a heavy sleeper. _You think as you remember how you were ranting at the top of your lungs only moments ago. Sollux disappears out of the room for a few moments only to return to grab the playpen and disappear again for a few minutes.

"He woke up for a few minuteth but I got him back to thleep." Sollux states while taking a seat next to you.

"It's still fucking cold." You mutter while scooting closer to Sollux.

"Want me to get you another blanket?" Sollux asks looking down at you.

"Not it's fine; it's just fucking cold." You grumble wrapping the blanket tighter around yourself.

"Okay then." The two of you sit in an awkward silence before you ask "Wanna watch TV?"

"Yeah thure." He replies grabbing the remote off the coffee table and clicking the TV on. He then wraps his arm around your shoulders in trying to warm you. You snuggle up to his chest and listen to the steady beat of his heart until you drift off into a deep sleep.

_Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are ten years old. Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket, Aradia Megido, and Tavros Nitram are here, too. You are all roleplaying as the characters from _Peter Pan_._ _Well, more like Terezi, Vriska, Aradia, and Tavros are roleplaying and Terezi has dragged you along. Somehow Vriska convinced all of you to play on the roof to her apartment building while her parents are at work. Tavros is dressed up as Peter, Aradia as Wendy, Vriska as Tinkerbell, Terezi as Wendy's little brother, John, and you as Wendy's other (smaller) brother, Michael. Vriska is now tormenting Tavros as always._

_"Come on, Peter! Faith, trust, and pixy dust!" Vriska laughs as she backs Tavros to the edge of the roof.  
_

_"Um, y-yeah!" Tavros stutters with a weak smile._

_"Vriska- I mean Tinker - be careful! Peter could fall!" Aradia says with genuine concern._

_"No he won't; he can fly, remember?" Vriska grinned mischievously.  
_

_"Y-yeah! I just need some, uh, pixy du-UST!" Tavros exclaims slipping slightly._

_"Peter get away from the edge before you fall!" Terezi exclaims as she stand in between you and Aradia in the center of the roof._

_"It's, uh, fine, John!" Tavros yells to Terezi glancing at her then to Vriska._

_"One batch of pixy dust coming right up!" Vriska shouts as she grabs some loose leaves from the gutter behind Tavros. "Fly Peter, fly!" She cackles as she pushes Tavros with a fist full of leaves in her hand._

_"Wha-AAAAA-" Tavros screams as he falls off the four-story building._

_"Oh my goodness, Tavros!" Aradia screams as she sprints to the stairs with Terezi. You run to the edge of the roof to where Tavros fell off. Vriska pushes past you and to the stairs herself. You peer over the edge to see Tavros lying on the sidewalk with his legs bent at an odd angle._

_"Tavros?" You shout looking down at him. You can't tell if he is okay or not._

_"Karkat? My legs feel invisible. So does, uh, my head." He shouts back up at you. A wave of relief washes over you._

_"Hey asshole, stop playing games for girls!" You yell before backing away from the edge and sprinting down the stairs._

_Once you reach the bottom you can hear ambulance sirens and see Terezi and Aradia standing over Tavros. As soon as the medics arrive they take away Tavros on stretcher and then a tall, lanky police man walks up to you.  
_

_"Hello, I'm Officer Grupkey. Do you live in this apartment building?" He asks bending down to your height and showing you his police badge. You look over his shoulder and see that a different police man went to talk to Terezi and Aradia._

_"No." You say bitterly. "And aren't you not supposed to talk to me if my parents or legal guardian isn't present." You snap looking back at the officer._

_"Well that is only if I consider you as a suspect." Officer Grupkey replied. "You sure know a lot about the legal system."_

_You scoff at his remark. "I bet you do consider me as a suspect." You mutter._

_"Why would I?" The man said turning his head to the side slightly._

_"The question is 'why wouldn't you.'" You snarl._

_"Okay then, do you know where your parents are?" He asks with a smirk._

_"No, but I can give them a call." You barely finish your sentence before a car pulls up and Kankri steps out. _

_"Karkat what is going on?" He shouts running over to you._

_"Hello, mister-?" Officer Grupkey says straightening up and holding out his hand to Kankri._

_"Call me Kankri. What is going on here? Is anyone hurt?" He asks shaking the officers hand._

_"I'm Officer Grupkey and a young boy just fell off the roof of this apartment building a few moments ago. Is this your son?" Officer Grupkey says gesturing to you.  
_

_"Why, yes this is my son. Why do you ask?" Kankri says looking down at you._

_"I just want to ask him a couple of questions about the incident, but he seemed keen on a parent or guardian present when I did so." Officer Grupkey says looking down at you as well._

_Just a Kankri opened his mouth to say something, a weird ringing went off somewhere. _

_And kept going..._

_and going..._

Your eyes jerk open and you sit up. You realize that you have fallen asleep on Sollux again. His arm is wrapped around your shoulders and in his other hand he is talking to someone on your cell phone. His hair is slightly ruffled so you presume he fell asleep, too.

"No thith ith Thollukth." He frowns. "Um, thure, okay." He says to into the phone. "Thee you tomorrow then." He hangs up your phone and shifts slightly.

"Who were you talking to?" You ask poking him.

"Hm? Oh you're awake. I wath talking to your mom. She said that she won't be home until later today becauthe they all went out and got drunk." He says handing you your phone.

"Typical." You mutter looking down at your phone and checking the time. _3:40._

"You feeling any better?" He asks nudging you.

At that moment you realize how dizzy you feel and an ache in your stomach. "No, I feel like shit." You complain pulling your knees to your chest and hugging them tightly.

He sighs lightly and pulls you a bit closer; you don't object. "Want me to make you thome thoup or thomething?" He asks shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll probably just get sick." You mutter closing you eyes.

"M'kay." He mumbles into your hair.

**Well I have absalutly no idea. The memory was a little longer than originally intended. A++ to whoever got the "Officer Grupkey" refrence.**


	28. Chapter 28: Charity's POV

**I am so sorry for how long this chapter took to update and it is not even that long or good. Regardless, CHAPTER WHATEVER CUZ IDGAF:**

Your name is Charity and you have just woken up in your older cousin's, Karkat, room with a tummy ache and a swirly feeling in your head. You think you may be sick so you get up to go find Karkat. It seems really late so they may be asleep. You are careful to be extra-super quiet when you leave Karkat's room.

You tiptoe downstairs just in time to see Karkat's friend, Sollux, go into the kitchen. You carefully make your way to the couch where Karkat is sleeping but just as you are about to go around it, Karkat gets up and goes into the kitchen after Sollux. You chase after him and are just barely able to catch the kitchen door before it closes on you.

You tippy-toe into the kitchen trying to as silent as a church mouse as to not disturb whatever Karkat and Sollux are up to. You see Sollux standing over the sink filling a big bowl up with a lot of water and Karkat wrap his arms around Sollux's mid section.

You see Sollux jump slightly at Karkat's touch, probably because Sollux wasn't expecting Karkat to be up so early. Karkat buries his head into Sollux's back and mumbles something that you can't hear.

"What was that KK?" Sollux asks in a quiet tone so he doesn't wake anybody up.

"I said 'thanks,' fuckass." Karkat says lifting his head slightly.

"For what?" Sollux asks turning his head slightly to look down at Karkat.

"For staying with me when you didn't have to." He replies burying his head into Sollux's back again.

After a moment of silence Sollux says, "You know your couthinth aren't ath bad ath you thaid."

"Whatever." Karkat mumbles.

You feel like you are doing something bad by just standing there and watching them so you decide to say something.

"Uh, Karkat?" You ask timidly taking a step towards them.

Karkat quickly let's go of Sollux and turns around to see who is there, but he is looking way over the top of your head. Soon his eyes trail down and meet yours and he says, "Oh hey, Charity."

"Charity? You better get out if here KK'th thick and could get you thick, too." Sollux says turning off the faucet.

"I came down the stairs because I felt sick, too." You say taking a step towards them.

Karkat takes and kneels in front of you then presses the back of his hand to your forehead. "I can't tell if you have a fever." He says getting back up. "How bad do you feel?"

"My head feels dizzy and my tummy hurts." You answer rubbing you stomach.

"Karkat too." Sollux says coming out from behind Karkat and picking you up. "Gueth he and you both caught the thame bug." He says ruffling your hair.

"I didn't catch a bug. Catching bugs isn't nice; I wouldn't want a giant to catch me." You say because you don't understand what Sollux meant.

"Yeah, Sollux, catching bugs isn't nice." Karkat says slightly mockingly. Then Sollux opens his mouth, but Karkat quickly cuts him off with, "Sollux there is a child in the room; I would watch your language."

"I have the language problem?" Sollux asks staring pointedly at Karkat.

"Yes, yes you do." Karkat says taking you from Sollux.

You stare at the pot full of water in the sink and turn back to Sollux. "What's the water for?" You ask turning your head slightly to the side.

"I was going to make KK some chicken noodle soup. You can have some, too, if you like." Sollux says going back over to the pot and placing it on the stove.

"Don't put chicken in there; eating animals isn't nice!" You exclaim horrified.

"Yeah, Sollux! What's wrong with you?" Karkat asks as shocked as you are.

"Hey you athked for thome." Sollux snaps.

"Karkat, how could you?! You know how bad it is to eat animals!" You proclaim.

"I had no intention of eating anything that had an animal in it, I just asked for soup." Karkat says truly mortified at the fact that he could have eaten anything that had an animal in it.

"Promise?" You ask with a pout. Everything he has said seems a bit over the top.

"I promise." He says, again over the top, which makes you pout more. "Okay I asked for chicken noodle soup, but I felt _so_ sick I _couldn't_ have known what I was saying."

"You're lying!" You shout. "Put me down now!"

"Okay, okay. It'th okay." Sollux says taking you from Karkat. "Why don't I jutht make thome vegetable thoup inthtead?" Sollux compromises.

"Okay fine. Promise there's gonna be no animals in it?" You continue pouting.

"I promithe okay?" Sollux says much more sincerely.

You relax some and reply with a small "okay."

...

Twenty minutes later the soup is finally ready. Sollux brings it into the living room where you and Karkat are snuggling together on the couch while watching commercial television.

"Here you are. A bowl of thoup destine to make any cold better." He says placing the bowls on the coffee table in front of you.

Karkat mumbles a "thanks" curling picking up the spoon and curling back under the blanket. "Promise there are no animals in here?" You ask cautiously picking up your bowl.

"Promithe." He says before handing you and Karkat spoons.

"Okay then." You say as Sollux sits next to you.

You only eat about half of the soup before you are full and set it back down on the table. You curl up under the blanket with Sollux on side of you and Karkat on the other. Slowly, you fall asleep to the television playing.


	29. Chapter 29: What's Happened Since

**I cannot believe it has been over a month since my last update. I have no excuses, no reasons. I am a little bit discusted with myself. Anyhow CHAPTER TWENTYNINE (maybe):**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you it has been three days since you have gotten the worst news any teenager could get, yet, it doesn't feel like the worst. It certainly is not good news, but this entire time you have felt almost indifferent. You feel like that should be a bad sign or that it makes you a monster, but you don't. You aren't in denial, you aren't angry, you aren't trying to bargain with God, and you aren't depressed. You didn't feel any of that once you found out. You just_ accepted_ it. It is like you were expecting this or weren't close enough to care. She is gone and never coming back and you just - _understand._ I mean, you should feel any kind of emotion, right? She's dead and gone, but it is almost like you don't even care. You don't expect her to come bursting through your bedroom door because she stopped doing that a long time ago. In fact, it had almost two months since she had done so. It was like she was slowly being distanced from you one little ritual at a time. whether it be coming home from school and she be waiting in the living room or her coming into your bedroom announcing dinner.

You haven't even grieved that she is dead.

You have tried to think about all the great times you two had together to get some emotion but nothing ever comes out. You lie in your bedroom staring at the ceiling recounting everything that has happened to you since last Thanksgiving. After Black Friday your aunt, uncle, and cousins had to go back home because something happened with your uncle's work. You were sad to say goodbye to them, even Jackson and James.

You returned from fall break ready for the end of the semester. You were only in school for three weeks before winter break. You left to go visit California and all your old friends. You were so excited you couldn't sleep the entire plane ride over. After checking into the hotel, you made a beeline for Tavros's place. Your mother didn't want you to visit Gamzee because he was "a bad influence," but that was just what you were going over to Tav's to do.

Tavros and Gamzee arranged for Gamzee to hide outside of Tav's window and when Tavros and you went back to Tav's room, he would let Gamzee in and you could all catch up. The plan worked perfectly.

Well, up until the part where Tav's older brother, Rufioh, came bursting through the door to see Tavros sitting on Gamzee's lap while in Tav's wheelchair and you were sitting on Tav's bed. You were sure you were all in for it but then Rufioh chuckled, "You guys should see the look on your faces." Then continued with, "Don't worry I'm not gonna tell. I owe Tav one anyway." Finally he concluded with a "we're even" look at Tavros and left.

Gamzee told you about all the "wicked miracles" that have happened around town and Tavros told you how he was adjusting to becoming a paraplegic. While they were talking you got a chance to really look at them. Gamzee looked a lot happier and had finally put on a couple of pounds; he didn't look as emaciated anymore. Tavros looked a lot healthier and decided to ask his parents if he could get a Mohawk for Christmas. He had always wanted one but could never muster up the courage to ask for one. However, he had gotten an ear-piercing much to his mother's disapproval, but in his defense, Rufioh had a nose-piercing so his mother couldn't say much.

Christmas Eve you went to a party at Strider's house much to your dismay. Though, you soon lightened up when you saw that Gamzee got Strider to hook up a video chat with Sollux at Eridan and Feferi's place because they were having a Christmas Eve party, too.

At first you were a bit embarrassed because you soon discovered that Eridan had decided to invite a good half of you school. However, only Sollux, Feferi, Eridan, Nepeta, Equius, Rose, Kanaya and Jade stopped by the computer to say hey. In fact, that it is all Equius, Rose, Kanaya, and Jade did: just said hey. Sollux, Feferi, Eridan, and Nepeta stayed to chat for a while though.

Meanwhile it was actually the only thing that Nepeta did that night. She just spent hours talking to Tavros about this stupid roleplaying game that they are both into. Sollux got up, like, twice, and that was only to get a drink and use the bathroom.

Around eleven forty-five Vriska showed up, and for a whole minute, the room went dead silent. Everyone decided to start talking again when Terezi went over to welcome her. You were still sitting by the computer at the time so you could see Tavros automatically tense up and start shaking. At first, Gamzee didn't notice because he was too busy glaring at Vriska. But you nudged him in the ribs and he immediately jumped to Tavros's aid and comforted him.

As soon as he did so Nepeta flipped and went on and on about her ships and how Tavros and Gamzee would make a perfect couple. Tavros blushed A LOT at this and you could see a faint blush coming up from beneath Gamzee's make up but he soon wiped it off by saying, "It's a motherfucking miracle thought Nepe-sis." Tavros looked up at Gamzee and replied in the smallest voice, even for him, "Really?" And if on cue the clock chimed midnight just as Gamzee tipped his head down to give Tavros a peck on the lips.

Nepeta broke the perfect moment with "THAT IS LITERALLY THE FASTEST ANY OF MY SHIPS HAVE EVER SAILED." and pulled out her shipping book that you had discovered she carries everywhere with her and started writing frivolously.

Your step-dad makes you leave at around two in the morning, You could tell that both he and your mother had drunk and were cautious with the fact of driving back to your hotel with them behind the wheel. You didn't have much of a choice but you thankfully made it back safely.

You stayed in California untill New Year's Day then you had to head back home to Maryland. You had to go back to school the very next day which sucked. As soon as you walked into science class the teacher started explaing a project that was apparently worth big points. You swallowed up your pride and asked Sollux for help. He gladly started helping you and you were almost finished by the time you got the news.

In the last week of January a huge snowstorm hit on a Tuesday evening and you got three days off of school. It was your first time ever seeing snow in real life and you hated it. All it did was remind you how cold it is outside and it was pointless. Sollux, however, dragged you outside to play in it. It only took you about five minutes to curse him out and go back inside to curl up under at least six blankets.

On Saterday your step-dad complained about the lack of food in the house so you mother went out to the commisary to get some food. It was about midday when she left and she had not come home yet. Your step-dad started getting angrier with each passing hour. Finally, around nine o'clock, there was a know on the door. Thinking it was your mom, you step-dad rushed to open the door and as he was doing so he shouted, "Where the hell have you been?" But it wasn't your mom; it was two police officers.

You remember being at the top of the stairs when they asked to come in. At first, you remained hidden until one of the policemen spots you and asks who you are. You simply say your first name, Karkat, before asking who they were.

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves," The other police officer says, "I am Officer Smith and this is my partner Officer Miller."

"What's this about?" Your step-dad asked eyeing the two officers suspiciously.

"Are you the husband of Carolyne Vantas?" Officer Miller asks looking up at your step-dad and then glancing up at you.

"Yes. What is this about?" Your step-dad asks getting a bit more frusturated.

"Maybe we should discuss this inside." Officer Miller says nervously shifting one sid to the other.

Though his back is turned to you, you can tell your step-dad is glaring at the two policmen. After a few moments of awkwardly standing there, your step-dad finally moves and allows the officers through.

"Is there a place we can sit?" Officer Smith asks wtih a bit of worry in his voice.

"Karkat?" Your step-dad calls to you- well, more like growls.

You imediatley perk up at the soud of your name and answer, "Yes?"

"Take these two _officers_ to the living room. I will be there in a second." He commands before heading off to the kitchen.

You stare stupidley as your step-dad leaves for the kitchen but you snap out of it within a moments notice. "Um, right. Uh, this way." You mutter as you ruch down the stares and lead the offcers to the living room.

"So are you Carolyne's son?" Officer Miller asks from behind you.

"Uh, yeah." You answer opening the door to the living room and stepping in. "Just, uh, take a seat anywhere" You murmur motioning to the couches.

"Yes thank you, Karkat. Um," Officer Smith says as you are about to walk back out the door. "You might want to stay."


	30. Chapter 30: How it Happened

**I am SO sorry how long this took. I am leaving for England today and have been packing and gettinotherworldly things sorted out. Any way, enough of my excuses, CHAPTER 30:**

Needless to say, your mother is now dead. When you got the news your step-dad lost his shit and started throwing things at the officers. You, however, just murmured a soft 'oh.' It was almost like you had gotten the news of a distant relative's death that you vaguely remember and not your own mother. After about twenty minutes of trying to calm your step-dad down, the officers started explaining what had happened.

The snow had yet to melt and she was driving down an icy road. She had never driven after it had snowed, so she did not know the cautions to take while behind the wheel. Just as she was driving down a winding road and taking a blind turn, another unexperienced driver came whirring down the road. They both tried to stop abruptly, but, as so happens on icy roads, the other car didn't stop; it skidded down the road at a speed just a little less than the 80 miles he was doing before. The driver's side of the car your mother was in got the worst of the damage and, it being a head on collision, your mother died on impact. The other driver is at the hospital at this moment in a coma, but, other than the head injury, he seems to be doing fine.

After the policemen explained what had happened your step-dad went of the rails and stormed out of the house, but not before asking which hospital the other driver was in.

"Um, Karkat, right?" Officer Miller asked turning back to you getting over the initial shock that your step-dad left like that.

"Yes, sir?" You replied, trying to wrap your head around the reality that you were - are - experiencing.

"Would you like us to take you to the hospital? I have a feeling your father will be there." He says standing up.

"He's not my dad and no, it's fine. You can leave." You said emotionless.

"Wait, he's not your dad? Then who is he?" Officer Smith asked confused.

"My step-dad." You replied looking down at your lap.

"Oh, okay. And you are sure you don't want us to drive you down to the hospital?" Officer Smith said standing up.

"No I'm fine. Really. Just go." You said giving one last glance up at the two officers.

"Well, we'll let ourselves out, okay?" Officer Miller said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah okay." You said as they left.

After sitting there for a good fifteen minutes mulling over the fact that your mother was - is - gone, you decided to talk to Sollux about it. He had become a really close friend.

You remember calling him trying to explain what happened, but you couldn't repeat it. Not in the sense of feeling sad like there was a lump in throat or in the sense of disbelief. No, more like in the sense of not caring almost. Instead, you ask him just to come over. When he arrives you try explaining what happened but the words don't come out right. Thankfully he go the message, though.

Now, you lie on your bed waiting for your alarm clock to sound. You cannot say you are looking forward to when it does, but it beats lying on your bed doing nothing. Last night was the wake for your now late mother, and today is the funeral. You sit up thinking about the stupid suit that you have to wear. Great, now I care more about a stupid suit than what I have to wear the stupid suit for. You think with a sigh. You decide not to wait for the clock and stand up to go down stairs.

It's difficult getting down the stairs without waking up your step-dad. Even though he would normally be at work right now, he has been given the past couple days off. That news, of course, made you uneasy, but he hasn't done anything to you - yet. In fact, he has been acting as different as you are. You were sure he was going to blame you, but he has been almost nice to you. He hasn't been glaring at you but just glancing at you. Not in a how-are-you-feeling kind of way but almost as if he is observing you. It's a bit creepy but it beats the glaring.

Once you get down stairs, you decide to head to the kitchen. You grab an apple out of the fridge even though you aren't hungry and sit down at the table thinking about the day ahead of you.


	31. Chapter 31: Funeral, Family, & a Formal

**Hey guys! though I am on hiatus cuz I am on vacation I found time to writ this and sorry of the characters seem ooc. Anyway CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE:**

"KARKAT WE ARE LEAVING AT ONE SO BE READY!" You hear your step-dad shout from his bathroom.

You jerk your head up from your arms and sit up. You blink your eyes and rub your head trying to remember where you are. As you look around the kitchen you start to recall that you went down stairs and grabbed an apple earlier this morning. Your next thought: where's the apple?

You didn't eat it so you check on the table, under the table, and anywhere where it could have rolled to. However, your search brings up no sign of the lost fruit. You decide just to forget it and head upstairs to get dressed.

Looking through your closet you finally find the one and only tuxedo you own. It's funny; the first time you wore it was to court, then to an audition, then to a funeral all in one week. Now you are wearing the stupid thing to another funeral. You sigh lightly as you lay the tux on your bed head to the bathroom to shower.

Once you are in the shower you think about who you had invited to the funeral. Your aunt and uncle missed the wake but are flying in just in time for the funeral and will be staying in a hotel for a few days afterwards. They got your uncle's parents to watch your cousins for that time. You invited what you call friends (Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Nepeta, Kanaya, Rose, Jade, and Equius) to the wake, but only invited Sollux to the funeral. He is the only one you truly want there to comfort you, even if you don't need it. The others, you don't really want them to see your family especially if they get emotional.

You finish in the shower and get dressed into the stupid tux. By the time you get dressed it is almost time to go and you still have to do your hair and brush your teeth. You quickly brush your teeth and brush your hair at the same time. Just as you finish in the bathroom you hear a knock on the door downstairs.

"Karkat, could you get that?" Your step-dad calls from his room as you make your way to the stairs.

"Sure." You shout back.

You open the front door and are surprised to see who had knocked.

"Hi, Kat!" Jackson and James exclaim simultaneously jumping up and down.

"I thought you were staying with your dad's parents." You state but it comes out more like a question.

"We were but granny and granddad were busy but that's okay cuz now we get to stay with you." Jackson explains quickly.

"Jackson! James! Come here!" Your aunt snaps from the car. It looks as though she just finished helping Charity out of the car and your uncle placing Dylan in his stroller.

Jackson and James hurry back to their mothers side and together they walk up to your house. You walk out on to your porch to meet them halfway.

"Um, hey Auntie Anne. How you holding up?" You ask looking at her. Her hair is messier than usual her clothes are wrinkled - something that rarely happens even with having small children - and the bags under her eyes are a tell-tale sign that she hasn't been sleeping.

"I'm-" she stops to take a deep breath than smiles warmly. "I'm managing." She says looking you in the eye but you can tell she is lying by the hurt in her eyes. You move to the side to let her into the house followed by your three oldest cousins.

You then turn to you uncle and ask, "How is she really doing?" In a lower voice.

He stops pushing Dylan a moment and bends down a little to whisper in your ear, "She keeps insisting she's alright but I caught her crying over an old photo album the other day. I didn't say anything because she can get quite defensive at times, you know what I mean?" When he pulls away you nod. "So how are you doing?" He questions looking at you with concern.

"Oh, Billy." Your step-dad butts in. "Why don't you come in? Karkat and I are leaving for the funeral home now but you can stay if you and Anne would like."

"Yes that sounds alright." Your uncle says looking toward your step-dad, giving him a hard stare. Your step-dad stares back and you about to say something but your aunt beats you to it.

"Coming, Billy?" She asks from the hallway. Your uncle breaks eye contact and looks to his wife.

"One second." He replies.

"I'll be in the car." Your step-dad says giving you a side way glance and heading to his car.

"Hang in there." Your uncle says as he places a reassuring hand on your shoulder and glancing back at your step-dad before walking inside.

You then quickly walk to the car and get in on the passengers side. You don't say anything about the weird behavior as your step-dad backs out of the driveway. As you drive to the funeral home you sit in complete silence.

About halfway there, your step-dad looks at you from the corner of his eye. Not knowing why, you start to shift uncomfortably. It appears as though he is going to say something, but before he could, we arrive. You get out of the car and quickly shuffle inside the funeral home. As soon as you walk through the door, a tall, thin man with a pale complexion in a suit greets you.

"Hello, I take it you are Karkat?" He asks giving off an eerie feel. To any other person this man would make the room seem uncomfortably creepy, but to you he kind of seems to fit with the place, it being a funeral home and all.

"Yes, sir." You say looking up to look him in the eye. "Um, who are you?" You ask even know you have an idea.

"I'm Mr. Lector. I manage the funeral home and cemetery. If you like I believe we have enough time to view your mother's plot?" He says nodding towards the door behind you.

"No that's alright; he can see the plot later." Your step-dad says walking through the door.

Mr. Lector leads you and your step-dad to his office and to discuss how the funeral will go one last time with your step-dad but the first time with you.

Chairs had already been set up by your mother's plot where everyone will sit. Your step-dad and your aunt will both say a speech about your mother and then your mother's casket will be lowered into her grave. Everyone then will make a line to throw a flower into her grave. Once all that is finished everyone will come inside for the reception. You have only been to one other funeral before so you guess everything seemed to be normal.

About a half hour later your uncle, aunt, and cousins show up so you all make your way down to where the chairs are set up. Over the next twenty minutes more people show up, some from your step-dad's work and some of your mom's recently made friends.

Your step-dad and family greets the guests while you make your way to your seat which is on the end left in the front row. Family is to sit in the front row while friends sit elsewhere. Some people may think it rude not to greet guests at a funeral but truth be told you can't stand when people cry. In movies it's different because- well it just is but in real life it hurts a bit more.

About five minutes before the funeral is supposed to start you feel a hand on your shoulder and hear a familiar voice.

"How you feeling, KK." Sollux says the sorry evident in his voice.

"Oh, um, I'm okay." You say turning to face him. He his sitting in the seat directly behind you.

Before you can say anything your step-dad steps up to the podium that has been place in the front of all the chairs but before the casket behind and says in a loud and clear voice, "Um excuse but at this time I would like to ask everyone to take a seat I would like to begin."

There are a few seconds of shuffling feet and squeaking of chairs while everyone was getting settled. Charity is sitting next to you; next her is your uncle, then Jackson, then your aunt with Dylan's stroller in front of her, then James with an empty chair next to him on the end where your step-dad is supposed to sit.

"Right now, I would like to start of by saying thank you all for coming..." Your step-dad begins. You know what he is going to say is a load of bull. He doesn't know the first thing about your mom. Sure, ever since the divorce you and she have been rather distant but that doesn't change the fact that you knew her better than that poor excuse of a human being did.

You are jerked from your thoughts when Charity whispers your name. "Yeah, what up?" You reply keeping your voice low.

"Remember that time when my mommy was still pregnant with Dylan and she wanted alone time so my daddy took James and Jackson to laser tag but I was too little to go so your mommy took me and you to get ice cream?" She asks with a serious look on her face.

"Um, yeah I think so." You answer.

"Remember I had to go to the bathroom when we got to the ice cream shop so your mommy gave you money to buy ice cream and then she took me but when we came back you had bought the wrong kind of ice cream for me so instead of saying anything I just sat there and didn't eat it?" She says as her expression slowly turns from seriousness to devastation.

"Yeah, then my mom gave you her ice cream and she took yours." You say knitting your eyebrows together wondering why she was telling you this and looking so distraught. You also wonder how she could even remember this when she wasn't even three at the time.

She nods and looks down at her lap. You stare at her not knowing what to say or do until she sniffles. "Charity, you okay?" You question putting a hand on her back.

The next thing you know she is looking up at you with her big brown-yellow eyes a watery mess. "I never got to thank her for that." She sobs.

"Oh, Charity." You say hugging her and she hugs back. She never got to say thank you. You think. You start wondering of all the times you could have said thank you but didn't. All the times you could have said I'm sorry but were too stubborn to. You remember Charity's face as she mumbled those words 'I never got to thank her' and her face makes you lose it. Before you know it you are crying, too.

"Uncle Billy? I am going to take Charity for a walk okay?" You whisper trying not to let your voice crack. He nods giving you an understanding look. You stand up and pick Charity up. You carry her to a bench just far enough away so that you are out of earshot of the funeral. You sit down with Charity on your lap and resting her head on your shoulder. You close your eyes and gently rub her back in attempt to calm her down as well as yourself.

A few moments pass before you feel someone sit beside you and put an arm around your shoulders. You open your eyes to see who it is and see Sollux sitting there looking straight ahead with his eyebrows knitted together. You lay your head on his shoulder and eventually stop crying.

By the time the funeral is over and everyone is making their way to the funeral home where the reception is to take place Charity has fallen asleep on you and you have begun to fall asleep on Sollux as he runs his figures through your hair. As people walk past you some of them glance at you. Others don't pay any attention at all. Some ask Sollux if you're okay. Others are too busy crying themselves to notice you.

Finally, your uncle walks up to you and asks if I would like him to take Charity off you. You respond with a simple nod of the head. As soon as everyone is gone Sollux rests his head on yours and closes his eyes.

The two of you stay like that for quite a while in a blissful silence until Sollux says, "KK?"

"Hmm?" You respond.

"You know how you haven't been in school the patht couple dayth?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I thought you would like to know that the try outth for the thpring play are tomorrow."

That perked your interest.

"Which play might that be?" You ask.

"Thomething by Thakethpeare I think it'th called Mid Thummer'th Night Dream?"

Now you're definitely interested.

You lift your head to look at him. "Are you serious?" You ask genuinely surprised.

"Yeah ith that one you like?" He asks looking at you through his duel coloured glasses.

"Well, yeah, I like them all. Mid Summer's Night Dream is actually a romcom." You explain.

"That ekthplainth it." Is all he says but with a smirk. "Tho, um, you going to try out?" He asks still looking at you.

"I don't know who'd I be." You say looking out into the field of headstones.

"You could be Puck."

"You know who Puck is?" You ask baffled.

"Well after I found out what the play wath I dethided to take a look a the thcript."

"How'd that go for you?" You question still pondering the idea of him actually knowing who Puck was.

"When I tried reading it it wath ath boring ath hell-"

"Thought so." You interject.

"-BUT I did read the character dithcriptionth."

"And you think I look good as a fairy?"

"Well I altho read the latht dialogue."

"Without reading the rest of the play?" You ask with fake horror.

"Well yeah." He says a bit puzzled which earns him a slap on the back of the head. "Ow! What wath that for?!" He almost shouts.

"Reading the end of a play before reading the beginning is like- oh I don't know- playing the boss level of a video game before playing the first level." You say trying to find some nerdy simile.

"Okay, okay, thorry I didn't know." He says putting up the hand that isn't wrapped loosely around your shoulders in defense.

"You should've." You mumble glaring at him.

"Yeah I should've but that doethn't change the fact that I know- how doeth that thing go? 'If we shadowth have offended you-'"

"'If we shadows have offended think but this and all has mended you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear and this weak and idle theme, no more yielding than a dream gentles, do not reprehend: if you pardon, we will mend: and, as I am an honest Puck, if we have unearned luck now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long; else the Puck a liar call; so, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, and Robin shall restore amends.'" You cut him off with the proper monologue.

He sits in silence for a moment before saying, "I feel like I should applaud you or thomething."

"Shut up." You mutter blushing looking at the ground.

"Tho you gonna try out?" He asks finally.

"I'll think about it." You say subconsciously resting your head on his shoulder again.

You could sit like that forever if you wanted to. It was just- comfortable. You close your eyes and feel the cool breeze rush through the air creating a slightly unpleasant chill in the already cold winter air.

Sollux is still running his figures through your hair when he says, "KK?"

"Yeah?"

"There ith also the, uh-" he pauses to clear his throat, "-the, uh, thchool hath a-" he stops and takes a quick breath. "Thchool ith throwing a winter formal nektht Friday and I wath wondering if you would like to come with me becauthe freshman aren't allowed to go unleth they are athked by a upperclathman." You look up slightly and see that his are closed behind his glasses.

It takes you a moment to respond. "Yeah, okay sounds like a date." You say without really thinking about it. "Wait oh fuck I didn't mean-" you try to correct yourself.

"Eheheheh it'th cool I know what you meant." Sollux snickers.

You eventually relax and close your eyes while resting your head on Sollux's shoulder and he resting his head on your head. You end up falling asleep like that.


End file.
